Extraño Amor
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: El amor es algo realmente extraño. Puede comenzar bien, puede comenzar mal. Se tiene que pasar por muchas situaciones, tanto buenas como malas, pero si realmente es amor; valdrá la pena pasar por todo.
1. La chica misteriosa

Habíamos ganado el Torneo de Asia y conseguido nuestro boleto a los partidos internacionales. El entrenador nos pidió a todos que nos reunamos en el aeropuerto para poder ir asía la Isla Liocott donde se llevaría a cabo la FFI.

Todos ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto y nos vinieron a despedir Fubuki y Midorikawa ya que ellos no vendrían con nosotros Fubuki por su lesión y Midorikawa por su propia voluntad en su reemplazo entrarían Sakuma y Someoka al equipo.

Tachimukai: vaya miren ese es el avión privado de Inazuma Japan

Kabeyama: si es increíble tenemos nuestro propio avión

Kurimatsu: es enorme y también tiene los colores del uniforme

Todos estaban impacientes por querer subir al avión y llegar para ver como es la Isla Liocott.

Hiroto: Midorikawa en serio no nos puedes acompañar?

Midorikawa: no lo siento mucho..pero quiero seguir descubriendo mi propio futbol

Endo: espero que te recuperes pronto Fubuki

Fubuki: si capitán no se preocupe por eso además se que Sakuma me reemplazara bien

Sakuma: así es cuenta conmigo

Someoka: también conmigo

Fudo: así que no nos volveremos a ver

Kido: nadie te pidió tu opinión

Anteojos: eso no es cierto los jugadores pueden volver a unirse al equipo durante el torneo

Endo:¡ que bien!.. entonces chicos nos volveremos a encontrar?

Fubuki y Midorikawa: si capitán!

Haruna: ya quiero subir al avión!

Aki: aun no podemos parece que hay un vuelo antes que el nuestro

En eso momentos llega una limosina al aeropuerto y baja un chico vestido completamente de negro, de cabello y ojos azules, que le abre la puerta de la limosina de donde baja una chica de cabello rosa sujeta de un lado y lo demás suelto y ojos amarillo, que llevaba puesto un uniforme de una pieza con medias largas y botas negras.

El chico bajo las maletas de la limosina y ambos entraron al aeropuerto. Todas las personas se quedaban mirándolos.

Ikuto: pediré los boletos..tu ve a la sala de espera..y no te alejes

Amu: esta bien pero no te demores…me llevare mis maletas

Ikuto se fue a recoger los boletos y Amu se dirigió a la sala de espera donde todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan se quedaban mirándola.

Kabeyama: vaya es muy bonita

Endo: nunca había visto ese tipo de uniforme de que escuela será

Kido: no debemos de distraernos solo por una chica

Sakuma: Kido tiene razón

Anteojos: pero esa chica me resulta familiar siento que la he visto en alguna parte

Kogure: tu nunca podrías conocer a una chica tan linda como esa

Aeromoza: el vuelo que se dirige así a la Isla Liocott saldrá en estos momentos

Endo: ese es nuestro vuelo

Kido: no... no lo es

Ikuto: ya va a despegar el avión vamos

Amu: está bien ya me estaba aburriendo aquí sentada-dijo levantándose y mirando a Inazuma Japan

El vuelo de Ikuto y Amu ya había despegado. Y después salió el vuelo de Inazuma Japan hacia la Isla Liocott todos están emocionados dentro del avión para algunos eran la primera vez que volaban. El avión ya había aterrizado en la Isla Liocott. Todos bajaron del avión y salieron del aeropuerto emocionados para ver como es la isla donde se llevaría a cabo la FFI.

Fuyupe: la Isla Liocott es hermosa-dijo mirando el paisaje a su alrededor

Endo: tienes razón… entrenador ¿podemos recorrer toda la isla?

Entrenador: está bien pero luego van hacia el hospedaje

Todos: ¡está bien!

Todos subieron a la Caravana Relámpago y recorrieron la isla. Se dieron cuenta que la isla estaba construida con motivos de los países que participarían, ya estaban terminando el corrido, cuando estaban pasando por la zona de Italia y vieron al equipo italiano practicar.

Endo: deténgase aqui... miren es increíble-dijo mirando como entrenaban

Hiroto: este es el nivel mundial

Sakuma: ya me imaginaba que habría equipos realmente fuertes

Habiendo terminado de recorrer toda isla llegaron al lugar donde se quedarían durante el torneo, era un edificio grande que tenía su propia concha. Cuando entraron y cada uno se acomodo en su cuarto. Endo había encontrado una nota para encontrarse con Natsumi en la playa.

Endo: Natsumi!

Natsumi: Endo-kun

Endo:¿Qué es lo querías decirme?

Natsumi: lo que te quería decir es que...Endo tu abuelo sigue vivo-dijo mirando a Endo a los ojos. Endo al escuchar eso se quedo impresionado.

Endo: Natsumi ¿estás segura?

Natsumi: si lo estoy..el se encuentra en esta isla

Endo: mi abuelo en esta isla

Natsumi: te pido por favor que no le digas a nadie que me has visto si... adiós Endo-kun

Endo estaba feliz de escuchar que su abuelo estaba vivo después regreso al hospedaje, para luego salir para buscar una llanta para poder entrenar. Los chicos habían aceptado acompañarlo en su búsqueda.

Endo: chicos no ustedes pueden esperarme en la Caravana estoy seguro que ahorita la encuentro

Goenji: está bien nos quedaremos

Haruna: hay una feria al final de esta bajada podemos ir mientras tu buscan Endo

Todos: si vamos!

Endo: bueno yo me voy, chicos diviértanse-dijo bajándose de la Caravana y se fue hacia arriba de la bajada

Endo: ¿Dónde podre encontrar una llanta gigante? Tiene que ser enorme-dijo mirando para todos lados y vio una camioneta que tenia una llanta gigante y comenzó a seguirlo.

Endo:¡señor espere por favor!-grito pero la camioneta no se detuvo, siguió corriendo cuando se choco con un chico que estaba cabeceando el balón, el mismo chico del equipo italiano. La pelota con la que estaba termino en la camioneta y ambos comenzaron a correr y lograron adelantarse.

Endo: MANO FANTASMA-dijo logrando hacer que la camioneta se parara, pero la llanta gigante se cayó y comenzó a rodar muy rápido por la bajada.

Fidio: hay que detenerla, hay una feria al final de la bajada

Endo: si, mis amigos están ahí

Ambos comenzaron a correr para alcanzarla pero la llanta iba demasiado rápido para ellos. Mientras en la Caravana.

Kido: Endo se esta tardando

Kazemaru: así parece

Hiroto:¿ y las chicas?

Goenji: aun están en la feria todos estamos aquí

La llanta que iba a toda velocidad pasa por donde se encontraba la Caravana. Cerca de ahí Amu se encontraba caminado para ir a la feria ya que la iban a recoger ahí.

Kido: ¿que a sido eso?

Endo: ¡cuidado!-frito al ver que las chicas se encontraban en el camino de la llanta

Amu al escuchar eso, se puso a correr junto con Endo y Fidio. Pero ella era mas rápida que ambos y los paso esta acercando a la llanta.

Amu: DARK BOOTS NIVEL 1-dijo y sus zaparos se convirtieron en botas negras que en la parte de abajo tenían líneas verdes que terminaban en el lado posterior de las botas y en la parte de adelante salía la concentración de esa energía.(Nota: si no se dan una idea miren la imagen de mi perfil)

Amu salto sobre la llanta y se puso enfrente de Haruna, Aki y Fuyupe.

Amu: ESCUDO DE ADAMANTIUM-dijo en sus brazos aparecieron guantes de color negro y blanco y cuando junto sus brazos apareció un escudo que detuvo la llanta ei hizo que se cayera de un lado.

Endo: ¿están bien?

Chicas: si

Kido: que alivio –dijo mientras que los demás integrantes de Inazuma Japan llegaban

Endo: qué bueno que nadie resulto herido

Amu: ¡baaka!-grito dándole una patada en la cabeza a Endo y dejándolo en el piso

Fidio: Amu... ¿qué haces aquí?

Amu: Fidio ¿tu también estas metido en esto?-dijo mirándolo seriamente

Fidio: no solamente quería mi balon-dijo señalando la pelota en la camioneta que se acercaba

Hiroto: ¿Quién eres tú?

Amu: esta noche se van a enterar, ¡nos vemos Fidio!-grito para luego subirse en una limosina

Entonces el señor de la camioneta llego y le de volvió su balón a Fidio y se fue, el señor como disculpa ayudo a Endo a llevar la llanta a la playa y colgarla.

Endo: muchas gracias

Señor: ¿esta es tu forma de entrenar?

Endo: si sigo los pasos de mi abuelo

Señor: entonces. ¿Cuál es tu futbol?

Endo: mi futbol..

Señor: bueno adiós...-dijo mientras se subía a su camioneta para luego irse

Aki: ¡Endo-kun tenemos que irnos ya va hacer la hora de la inauguración del torneo!

Endo: está bien ya voy

Cuando llegaron al estadio donde se llevaba a cabo la inauguración del torneo los equipos ya estaban pasando, Endo y los demás ya estaban listos para salir . Entonces los llamaron para que entren al estadio y cuando entraron todos los aplaudieron, los equipos ya habían terminado de ingresado al estadio.

Anfitrión: este año tenemos unos invitados especiales en el torneo... ¡Los ganadores de la FFI por cinco años consecutivos!

Endo: ¿cinco años consecutivos?-pensó

Anfitrión: démosle un fuerte aplauso a la capitana y dos miembros del equipo de Los guardianes. Hinamori Amu, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Utau Tsukiyomi.

Las cámaras se enfocaron en ellos y todas las personas comenzaron a gritar y tomarles fotos.

Endo: es la chica de las botas-dijo para si mismo

Anfitrión: Hinamori-san, dará un mensaje a los equipos que llegaron hasta aquí

Amu: **Solo les diré una cosa que se esfuercen al máximo y nunca se rindan ante nada. Ser los mejores del mundo es un largo camino pero…se que todos lo conseguirán**-dijo levantando tu brazo y su dedo indicando al cielo

Todos los jugadores hicieron lo mismo y ella les sonrió a todos y el público aplaudió.

Endo: este es el inicio para ser los mejores del mundo -pensó mientras que en el cielo comenzaban a aparecer fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo nocturno y daban inicio al torneo mundial de futbol.


	2. El primer escandalo de Inazuma Japan

**Notas de Autora: ¡IMPORTANTE!**

***Solo quiero decirles que voy a ir cambiando la imagen de mi perfil cada vez que quiera explicar una imagen y si es que no se den una idea yo les voy a poner**. (Nota: si no se dan una idea miren la imagen de mi perfil).

***Y cuando quiera dar mi opinión durante la historia yo les voy a poner **(valkiria:…)**.Bueno eso es todo. BYE. **

La ceremonia de inauguración del FFI, había terminado todos los equipos se habían ido a sus vestidores para cambiarse y regresar a sus respectivos alojamientos.

Endo: asido una ceremonia increíble

Goenji: si fue increíble

Kido: no me hubiera imaginado que la chica de las botas seria alguien importante

Haruna: oye hermano no es ella?-dijo indicando Amu que salía de una oficina acompañada de Ikuto y Utau

Amu los noto y les dedico una sonrisa todos de Inazuma Japan se quedaron helados.

Anteojos: me sonrió a mí!

Kageyama: eso quisieras fue a mi

Kogure: eso es lo que quisieran pero lamentablemente no lo es

Aki: chicos…no se pelean por algo que no vale la pena

Anteojos: lo dices porque estas celosa

Aki: no lo estoy! Además ustedes nos tienen a nosotras que no se les olvide

Endo: Aki tiene razón ellas siempre nos apoyan deberíamos estar agradecidos

Aki: gracias Endo-kun-dijo y se iluminaron sus ojos

Endo: ya se le voy a decir gracias por habernos ayudado

Todos: que!-gritaron antes de poder detenerlo Endo ya había ido a buscar a Amu

Endo: donde puede estar?-dijo mirando para todos lados

Endo: ahí estas… ¡chica de las botas!-grito a todo pulmón pero cuando se iba acercando fue empujado por unos reporteros

Amu: oye ¿estás bien?-dijo queriendo ayudarlo pero el periodista se le interpuso

Reportero 1: Hinamori-san ¿Qué piensa de los equipos?

Amu: bueno pienso que son equipos preparados-dijo queriendo salir del grupo de reporteros para ayudar a Endo

Fubuki: Endo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Endo: si

Kido: te estábamos buscando por todas partes

Endo: lo siento chicos

Goenji: no importa… pero ahora todos estamos dispersos

Todos: Endo!

Fubuki: ya no todos vinieron

Reportero 2: usted tiene peticiones de muchos equipos en el mundo para que se les una ¿Por qué las rechaza ahora?

Amu: porque quiero relajarme y ver quien ganara el FFI…será un torneo muy interesante-dijo mirando a todo Inazuma Japon

Ikuto: Amu tenemos que irnos

Amu: bueno ya me voy

Endo: ¡espera!-grito agarrándole le mano para detenerla y un fotógrafo les tomo una foto

Amu: ¿Qué pasa?

Endo: quería darte las gracias por ayudarnos

Amu: no te preocupes además debes tener más cuidado

Endo: si no volverá a ocurrir

Ikuto: Amu ya es tarde

Amu: está bien adiós-dijo yéndose con sus dos amigos y un grupo de reporteros siguiéndolos

Endo: ¡adiós!

Aki: ¡Endo-kun! ¿Por qué le agarraste la mano?-dijo molesta (valkiria: pobre Aki ella esforzándose para que Endo le preste atención)

Kogure: ¿estás celosa?

Aki: ¡no lo estoy!-le grito a Kogure y este se escondía detrás de Haruna

Endo: es que quería darle las gracias

Fuyupe: bueno…ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos

Kido: tienes razón vámonos ya

Todos nos subimos a la Caravana y nos fuimos a nuestro hospedaje y a la mañana siguiente todos nos despertamos emocionados por saber quien seria nuestro primer oponente.

Aki: ¿ya están todos?

Kido: no falta Haruna-dijo fijándose que no estaba su hermana

Aki: oh ya veo pero después yo le informare a Haruna…el primer oponente de Inazuma Japan será el equipo de Inglaterra: Knights of Queen.

Endo: ellos serán nuestro primer oponente… ¡genial!

Kido: con que Inglaterra será interesante

De repente la puerta se abrió con una fuerza que parecía que querían romperla y entro Haruna exhausta parecía como si hubiese corrido por su vida.

Haruna: chicos a ocurrido algo

Kido: ¿Qué a pasado?

Haruna: Endo-kun ¿recuerdas que ayer en la noche le agarraste la mano a esa chica de cabello rosa?

Endo: si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Haruna: ¡por esto!-grito enseñándole una revista sobre futbol llamada FUTBOL (valkiria: que original el nombre)

Todos: ¡que!-gritaron al ver el titular de la revista que decía: ¡Amor en el Mundial! , y abajo se mostraba una foto de cuando Endo agarraba la mano de Amu.

Tsunami: chicos ya les leeré el artículo-dijo agarrando la revista -escuchen-dijo y todos le prestaron a tención

Tsunami: Endo Mamoru el capitán de Inazuma Japan parece haber conquistado el corazón de una de los mejores líberos del mundo Hinamori Amu que también es la capitana de Los Guardianes equipo ganador de cinco años consecutivos, uno de nuestros fotógrafos los encontró agarrándose las manos después de haber terminado la ceremonia de inauguración de la FFI….

Kogure: ¿entonces todos creen que son novios?-pregunto confundido

Fuyupe: no lo son…solo hubo una confusión-dijo sonriendo pero en el fondo-¡siempre le doy mi apoyo a Endo-kun, pero él ni se da cuenta y el fijándose en otra chica!-grito interiormente. (valkiria: vaya Fuyupe tiene un lado oscuro. /Fuyupe: ¿dijiste algo?/valkiria: no nada…da miedo)

Goenji: ¿y ahora qué?

Kazemaru: pues nada solo fue un mal entendió

Endo: si eso además no debe distraernos y quien le va a dar importancia

Aki: Endo-kun tienes una llama de tu mama-dijo apuntando al teléfono y Endo agarra el teléfono

Endo: ¡hola mamá!

Madre de Endo: ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?-grito por teléfono (valkiria: lo siento es que no su nombre. /madre de Endo: no saben mi nombre siendo la madre de unos de los personajes principales de la serie. T-T).

Endo: mamá no es lo que crees

Madre de Endo: si…no me digas que es otra amiguita tuya

Endo: no es mi amiga solo la conozco de vista y ¿cómo se enteraron?

Madre de Endo: pero no está mal es muy bonita… ¡les doy mi bendición!...está en todas las revistas

Endo: ni que nos fuéramos a casar

Madre de Endo: Mamoru tu padre quiere hablar contigo-dijo pasándole el teléfono a su esposo

Padre de Endo: hijo… ¡yo también les doy mi bendición! (valkiria: tampoco se su nombre. /padre de Endo: no te preocupes a mi no me importa… ¡a quien engaño si me importa! T-T)

Endo: papá tú también-dijo con una gota en la cabeza

Padre de Endo: yo a tu edad era todo un Don Juan-dijo mientras que su esposa lo estaba matando con la mirada.

Endo: no lo sabía y ¿mamá sabe eso?

Padre de Endo: por supuesto que sí-dijo mientras trataba de esquivar las cosas que le lanzaba su mamada esposa y futura viuda

Endo: no se hagan ilusiones

Madre de Endo: oh yo ya estaba imaginando que lindos serian mis nietos si te casaras con ella

Padre de Endo: yo también me imaginaba que tendría una nuera tan linda

Endo: bueno ya me tengo que ir a entrenar…adiós mamá y papá

Padre y madre de Endo: adiós hijo pero si tienes una oportunidad con ella no la desperdicies-dijeron al mismo tiempo y colgaron el teléfono

Endo: ¿Por qué tendré padres que ya quieren que tenga novia?-dijo preguntándose así mismo

Aki y Fuyupe: no te preocupes me tienes a mí-dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego se cruzaron sus miradas como rivales del amor que son. (valkiria: va arder Troya)

Endo: bueno que se va hacer… ¡chicos hay que entrenar para nuestro primer partido!-grito para entusiasmar a todos

Todos: ¡sí!-gritaron saliendo hacia la cancha que se encontraba frente al hospedaje

Aki: chicas nosotras también tenemos que animarlos

Chicas: si-dijeron tomando los envases para tomar agua de los chicos y saliendo hacia la cancha

Fuyupe: esperen.., ¿y mi papá?-pregunto al notar que no estaba (valkiria: que buena hija)

Haruna: creo que salió pero no te preocupes

Fuyupe: tienes razón…vamos a animar a los chicos

Todos salieron a la cancha, los chicos entrenaban y las chicas los animaban y preparaban sus bebidas.

En otro lado en un hotel exclusivo que solo podríamos estar en nuestros sueños un hombre elegante entregaba dos invitaciones a Ikuto y se retiraba.

Ikuto: Amu a llegado esto de parte del equipo de Inglaterra

Amu: no me interés…ahora quiero resolver el mal entendido-dijo tirando la revista FUTBOL sobre la mesa

Ikuto: si solo fue un mal entendido… ¿porque le das tanta importancia?

Amu: simple si mi papá se entera me regresa a Italia-dijo preocupada

Ikuto: lo que llego del equipo de Inglaterra es una invitación a un baile formal…seguramente la prensa estará enterada y puedes aclarar el asunto

Amu: tienes razón iré a ese baile y aclarare el asunto de una buena vez por todas… ¿es formal?

Ikuto: si lo dice la invitación

Amu: ya veo bueno me tendré que poner un vestido… ¿mando invitación para ti y Utau?

Ikuto: si selo pregunte al señor

Amu: el primer oponente de Knights of Queen es Inazuma Japan ¿no?

Ikuto: si

Amu: eso explica el baile…los chicos de Inazuma Japan me parecen interesantes… ya quiero que sea mañana por la noche-dijo sonriendo.


	3. Nuestra nueva amiga

**Nota de Autora:**

***Quería decirles que me confundí escribí mal el nombre de KABEYAMA y lo escribí kageyama, pero admítanlo si es confuso lo único que diferencia los nombres es la B y la G**

Todos entrenaban con entusiasmo en la cancha y las chicas los animaban. Cuando un señor vestido formal mente llego y pregunto por el entrenador Fuyupe le dijo que estaba dentro y el señor entro a nuestro hospedaje, después salió y se fue.

Aki: ¿a que habrá venido?

Haruna: no lose

Fuyupe: ya son las 1:30 pm-dijo mirando su reloj-¡chicos ya es hora de come! ¡entren a comer!

Todos: está bien

Adentro todos esperaban que les sirvieran su comida a cada uno pero faltaba el entrenador.

Fuyupe: mi papa no viene…será mejor que valla por el-dijo dejando los platos

Aki: no te preocupes yo iré tu termina de servir-dijo mirando como Kageyama mordía la mesa

Aki salió del comedor y se dirigió a la oficina del entrenador. Toco la puerta antes de entrar.

Entrenador: pasa

Aki: entrenador…todos lo estamos esperando para almorzar

Entrenador: no yo comeré después

Aki: está bien…bueno entonces me retiro

Entrenador: espera…lee esta invitación a todos –dijo entregándosela

Aki: está bien-dijo recibiéndola y saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose al comedor y entrando

Fuyupe: Aki mi papa ¿va a venir a almorzar?

Aki: el me dijo que comería después y tengo que leerles esta invitación

Haruna: chicos presten atención a Aki-dijo y todos se callaron

Aki: bueno…chicos esto es una invitación de Knights of Queen para un baile formal esta noche

Endo: ¿Por qué el baile?

Aki: dice que quieren conocernos antes del partido

Tsunami: entonces todos debemos vestirnos formalmente

Aki: así es

Haruna: que bien podre ponerme un lindo vestido-dijo imaginándose a ella como el centro de atención.

El día transcurrió normal mente los chicos entrenaban, las chicas preparaban sus vestidos para el baile y escogían los trajes de todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japan (valkiria: quien mejor que las mujeres para escoger ropa con estilo)

Kido: Endo ya nos vamos para cambiarnos para el baile

Goenji: ¿no vienes?

Endo: ahorita voy solo quiero entrenar un poco mas

Hiroto: bueno pero no te tardes-dijo mientras todos se iban al hospedaje

Endo: mi propio futbol-dijo para si mismo y entonces vio a Fidio que pasaba por ahí

Endo: ¡Fidio!-grito y el nombrado se detuvo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Endo

Fidio: hola Endo

Endo: oye ¿quieres jugar futbol conmigo?-pregunto y Fidio le dijo que si

Jugaron por un buen rato el lanzando sus tiros que eran increíbles y Endo deteniéndolos todos. Cuando Fidio iba a patear el balón alguien se lo quito.

Fidio: ¿pero qué?

Teres: a pasado tiempo Fidio-dijo mientras aparecían Mark y Dylan

Mark: hola a todos

Dylan: ¿qué haces Fidio?

Fidio: juego con mi amigo Endo

Endo: hola ¿ustedes son jugadores del equipo de América?-dijo refiriéndose a Mark y Dylan

Mark y Dylan: si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Endo: es que yo conozco a Ichinose

Fidio: me alegra que sepas de Ichinose-dijo sintiendo alivio

Endo: oigan porque no jugamos futbol todos juntos-dijo y todos asintieron

Todos comenzaron a jugar e intentaban quitarse el balón entre ellos, Endo solo los miraban pero para él era suficiente presenciar un juego de futbol como ese.

Anteojos: Kabeyama-kun esconde la barriga para poder embotonar el chaleco

Kabeyama: está bien-dijo escondiendo la barriga y su amigo por fin puedo ponerle el botón

Aki: chicos ¿ya están listos?-dijo mientras bajaba acompañada de Haruna y Fuyupe

Tachimukay: vaya están realmente lindas

Haruna: por favor no sigas-dijo empezando a ponerse roja

Kabeyama: el tiene razón-dijo soltando su barriga y el botón saliere disparada hacia la frente de Anteojos

Tsunami: vaya son más bonitas de lo que parece-dijo y Hiroto quiso detenerlo

Aki, Fuyupe y Haruna:¿ más bonita de lo que parecen?-dijeron enojadas

Tsunami: lo siento se me salió

Kido: eso no es escusa

Aki: ¿Dónde está Endo-kun?-preguntando ya que no lo veía (valkiria: y ella arreglándose para Endo y el no es)

Hiroto: ahora que lo dices…no lo he visto

Kido: ya es tarde-dijo mirando la hora

Aki: chicos ustedes adelántense…yo vendré con Endo-kun-dijo saliendo del hospedaje

Tobitaka: bueno…vamos yendo

Todos: si-dijeron y se subieron a la Caravana para ir al baile

Aki se dirigió hacia la cancha donde encontró a Endo y a otros jugadores que jugaban y ni siquiera lanzaban el balón hacia la portería.

Aki: sabia que estaría aquí-dijo bajando los escalones pero al darse cuenta de que Endo estaba feliz de verlos jugar se sentó también a observar, pero cuando vi la hora.

Aki: ¡se me olido ya es tarde!-grito y todos pararon de jugar

Teres: ¿Quién es esa chica?

Endo: ¡cierto el baile! Lo siento volveremos jugar otro dia

Aki: ¡Endo-kun rápido!-grito y ambos salieron corriendo

Mark: ¿jugar?

Fidio: pero…no ha hecho nada

Endo y Aki corrían lo más rápido posible pero Aki tropezó y se cayó y se le rompió un taco y cayo.

Endo: Aki ¿te encuentras bien?

Aki: si no te preocupes

Endo: haya entonces vamos-dijo comenzando a avanzar

Aki: ¡Endo-kun se me rompió un taco no puedo correr!

Endo: lo siento entonces…sube a mi espalda te llevare-dijo y ella hiso caso y Endo comenzó correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el baile.

Todos de Inazuma Japan la estaban pasando bien en la fiesta era realmente elegante y lujosa.

Edgar: damas y caballeros quisiera que prestaran atención a nuestra invitada de honor…Hinamori Amu, Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Utau Tsukiyomi-dijo mientras los nombrados bajaban por las escaleras.

Edgar: nos honran con su presencia-dijo haciendo una reverencia

Amu: gracias por invitarnos

Edgar: te ves hermosa my lady

Utau: es un lindo baile-dijo rompiendo la "atmosfera romántica" que había hecho Edgar

Edgar: espero lo disfruten-dijo y se retiro

Ikuto: me aburro…me voy por donde están tocando la música-dijo y se fue

Utau: yo te acompaño-dijo y se fue detrás de el

Amu: ah…y ahora que hago-dijo pero miro lo que había en el bufet-eso es… ¡carne de vaca!-grito y se fue corriendo hacia el bufet, cogiendo un plato y comenzando a servirse. Mientras Edgar hablaba con Fuyupe

Endo: por fin llegamos

Aki: si…Endo-kun bájame todos no miran-dijo poniéndose roja y de los muchos que los miraban estaba Fuyupe que no dejaba de mirarlos

Hiroto: Endo ve con este señor él te dará ropa adecuada para el baile-dijo y Endo se fue con el señor

Edgar: te gusta ese chico… ¿verdad?

Fuyupe: no es eso-dijo siguiendo mirando por donde se fue Endo

Endo: ya estoy

Entonces Amu reconoció esa voz era el chico con quien se encontró al finalizar la ceremonia de inauguración de la FFI y se dirigió hacia.

Amu: tú eres ese chico

Endo: esa voz…eres la chica de las botas

Amu: en primer lugar mi nombre es Amu no chica de las botas

Endo: lo siento y también quería pedirte disculpas por lo del escándalo

Amu: no importa ¿ellos son tus amigo?-pregunto refiriéndose a Inazuma Japan que estaban mas allá

Endo si ellos son…el es mi amigo Kido

Amu: hola soy Amu

Kido: hola ya sabes mi nombre

Entonces Hiroto llamo a Endo y el se fue a donde se encontraba que era al otro lado del salón. Y entonces comenzó a sonar la música de Tiempo de Vals, y todos los que estaban en el centro del salón se pusieron a bailar. Amu y Kido quisieron salir pero se dieron cuenta de que ellos estaban en el centro también.

Amu: bueno…solo nos queda bailar

Kido: si tienes razón-dijo comenzando a bailar con Amu en el centro del salón, ellos si creaban una atmosfera romántica natural y todos los miraban

Aki: ellos hacen una linda pareja (valkiria: claro a ella le conviene)

Tsunami: y ella es realmente linda

Haruna: su vestido es realmente lindo-dijo admirando el vestido de Amu

El vestido de Amu era corto, blanco sin mangas, al final con dos blondas blancas, con detalles negros, medias negras y zapatos negros. (Nota: si no se dan una idea miren la imagen de mi perfil) (valkiria: mejor miren mi perfil yo no sé de estas cosas y además se ve más bonito en imagen).

Kogure: tiene buena figura…no como otras

Haruna y Aki: ¡cállate!, pervertido-gritaron enfadadas y la música había terminado Amu y Kido se fueron por donde estaban los demás

Edgar: my lady no debería andar con estas personas no están a nuestro nivel

Endo: ¡que dijiste! Enfrentémonos para que veas que si estamos a tu nivel

Edgar: está bien-dijo y ambos se fueron a cambiar, todos salieron y fueron a una cancha cercana, Amu fue detrás de ellos.

Endo: estoy listo

Edgar: muy bien… ¡EXCALIBUR!-grito y tiro con su técnica especial, Endo no pudo pararla y cayó al piso y antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse Edgar volvió a tirar.

Aki: ¡Endo-kun cuidado!-grito pero el tiro fue muy rápido y Endo no pudo reaccionar, entonces alguien entro en la cancha

Amu: ESCUDO DE ADAMANTIUM-dijo activando su técnica especial y parando el tiro de Edgar

Edgar: my lady no se entrometa

Amu: no puedes tirar si el aun no se ha levantado

Edgar: eso no te incumbe…dame ese balón-dijo queriendo quitarle el balón pero cuando ambos patearon el balón Edgar termino en el piso por la fuerza del tiro

Amu: este juego uno a uno a terminado…Edgar vete-dijo enojada y el nombrado se fue sin protestar

Fuyupe: Mamoru-kun ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada

Endo: si estoy bien

Aki: gracias por ayudarlo

Amu: no hay de que

Kido: eso fue increíble

Kogure: pero…cómo pudiste detenerlo si tienes falda-dijo mirando a Amu

Amu: bueno, es que yo siempre que me pongo falda siempre me pongo un short, mire-dijo subiéndose la falda y todos se taparon los ojos para luego abrirlos y comprobar que es cierto

Haruna: no hagas eso

Amu: lo siento…bueno yo regreso me esperan ahí

Endo: nosotros también regresamos ahí esta la Caravana-dijo y cuando llegaron todo había acaba y todos se habían ido.

Amu: ¡maldito Ikuto y Utau!¡me dejaron y ahora como regreso!-grito enojado viendo que sus amigos no estaban

Endo: puedes quedarte con nosotros esta noche

Amu: en serio-pregunto y todos asintieron

Kido: pero no tiene pijama

Amu: si la tengo yo siempre cargo mi pijama-dijo mostrando un estuche pequeño que se lo ponía en la cintura

Todos regresaron al hospedaje y le dieron un cuarto a Amu para que durmiera, al entrenador no le importo. Todos se fueron a dormir.

Amu: creo que he hecho nuevos amigos y he encontrado a un chico muy interesante-dijo para sí misma y soñó que volvía a bailar con Kido pero esta vez era un baile que no terminaba.


	4. Conociendonos

Aun no amanecía, todos de Inazuma Japan seguían durmiendo y las ayudantes también. Amu comenzó a despertar lentamente.

Amu: que buenos fueron al dejarme quedarme…debería agradecerles-dijo en bostezos, levantándose y tendiendo su cama y yendo hacia la comedor donde también estaba la cocina

Amu: ya se, les hare el desayuno-dijo poniéndose a cocinar

En su cuarto Endo seguía durmiendo hasta que olio un delicioso aroma y salió de su cuarto encontrándose son sus amigos y las chicas, ya despiertas todos fueron al comedor.

Amu: ¡hola! Buenos días-dijo terminando de servir

Haruna: ¿hiciste el desayuna?

Amu: si esta es mi forma de dar las gracias, he hecho…Lasaña

Todos: O_o-al ver su desayuno

Endo: ¿Qué es eso?

Amu: es comida italiana, siéntense y coman que aun esta caliente-dijo, todos se sentaron

Amu: buen provecho-dijo y probaron la comida de Amu

Todos: ¡gracias por la comida!

Kido: esta delicioso

Hiroto: cocinas bien

Endo: ¿también puedes hacer el almuerzo?

Amu: claro

Aki: Endo-kun no podemos pedirle eso a Amu-san, es nuestra invitada-dijo (valkiria: Aki esta celosa otra vez. /Aki: ¡que no lo estoy!)

Haruna: Amu-san ¿tienes ropa para ponerte?

Amu: si tengo

Kogure: voy a prender la TV-dijo tomando el control y encendiendo la TV. Justo estaban las noticias de último minuto y una reportera daba la noticia de un secuestro.

Amu: ese es… ¡Ikuto!-grito al verlo en la TV

Reportera: la noticia de último minuto es El Secuestro de Hinamori Amu

Reportera: ¿usted fue el que dio el aviso del secuestro?

Ikuto: así es

Reportera: ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vio?

Ikuto: ayer por la noche en el baile de Knights of Queen.

Reportera: ¿tiene alguna idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Ikuto: no tengo la más mínima idea

Reportera: si tienen alguna información sobre el paradero de Hinamori Amu llamar al número que aparece en la pantalla

La reportera seguía entrevistando a Ikuto, mientras que todos en el comedor seguían con la expresión O_o en sus caras.

Kabeyama: ¡no van arrestar por secuestro!

Kogure: ¡iremos a prisión!

Tobitaka: ¡no puedo regresar ahí de nuevo!-grito y todos le miraron sorprendidos

Endo: ¡soy muy joven para morir en la silla eléctrica!

Fuyupe: chicos por favor cálmense

Hiroto: ¡¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos? Nos causan de secuestro! ¡no quiero terminar en la prisión como mi padre!-grito (valkiria: se le fue la calma. /Hiroto: T-T)

Haruna: ¡ya cállense! primero: no nos acusan y segundo: ella vino con nosotros por voluntad propia

Aki: ella tiene razón

Amu: voy a llamar en este momento y hagan silencio-dijo realmente molesta y marco el número que aparecía en la pantalla

Ikuto: ¿alo?-dijo contestando su celular (valkiria: ¡yo quiero ese número!¡ Ikuto-sama!)

Amu: ¡no estoy secuestrada!

Ikuto: ¿a no?

Reportera: ¿es uno de los secuestradores Ikuto-kun?

Ikuto: si

Amu: no soy mi secuestrador….digo no estoy secuestrada

Ikuto: ¿Dónde estás?

Amu: con el equipo Inazuma Japan

Ikuto: iré por ti

Amu: demórate el tiempo que quieras

Ikuto: reportera-san, ya no hay secuestro, ya la encontré, gracias por su apoyo-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y la reportera se quedo como piedra, muchas envidiaban su suerte.

Amu: Ikuto ase de las suyas-dijo mirando la TV

Hurana: que suertuda ¿Cuándo tendré mi primer beso?

Kido: Haruna ¿dijiste algo?

Haruna: no nada hermano-dijo sonriendo (valkiria: ¿aun no das tu primer beso? /Haruna: aun no y no quiero que el chico de mi primer beso sea asesinado por mi hermano)

Endo: ¡amigos vamos a entrenar!-grito y todos salieron a la cancha

Aki: nosotras también saldremos

Haruna: Amu-san te cambias y sales afuera con nosotras

Amu: esta bien

Todos entrenaban y las chicas los animaban, Amu los miraba desde su ventana, ya cambiada y salió del hospedaje, bajo por las escaleras hacia la cancha.

Amu: ¡chicos ya me cambie!-grito y todos la miraron

Kido: que linda esta

Sakuma: Kido ¿dijiste algo?

Kido: no nada-dijo mirando para otro lado

Anteojos: es una princesa

Amu: gracias

Amu tenía el cabello suelto con dos diminutas colitas y cada una tenía un gancho en forma de equis de color negro y un collar negro pegado al cuello y un manga larga que en la parte del torso era blanco y tenía una cruz roja en la parte del pecho y las mangas eran negras. Y tenía una correa negra y un short corto de color rojo y unas zapatillas negras con pasadores rojo. (valkiria: para los que no sepan el torso abarca desde los hombros hasta la cintura y sino sedan una idea en mi perfil esta la direccion)

Kogure: si fuera mayor, te estaría conquistando ahora

Haruna: ¡Kogure-kun!

Amu: déjalo que se haga ilusiones

Fuyupe: tu ropa parece el estilo Bad Girl

Todos: O_o

Aki: ¿Qué es eso?

Fuyupe: es una línea de ropa

Amu: así es…mi madre era dueña de la mayor empresa de modelaje y diseño de ropa la Empresa Hinamori

Endo: vaya

Entonces un auto se estaciona enfrente del hospedaje de Inazuma Japan, Ikuto sale del auto, entra y se dirige hacia la cancha, baja las escaleras y agarra a Amu y la carga.

Ikuto: disculpen si les causo alguna molestia

Amu: ¡Ikuto bájame!

Todos: ¡no nos causo ninguna molestia!

Kido: bájala

Ikuto: está bien

Amu: ¡¿Por qué me cargaste?

Ikuto: para que no escaparas y ayer ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Amu: ¡ayer yo no me fui, tu y Utau se fueron y me dejaron!

Ikuto: así perdón por eso

Amu: yo no importa

Haruna: que chico tan lindo

Kido: ¿eres su novio?-pregunto y todos lo miraron

Fudo: cuando el gran Kido Yuuto pregunta ese tipo de cosas

Amu: ¿tu nombre Yuuto?

Kido: si ¿Por qué preguntas?

Amu: es que suena como el prefijo en ingles YOU

Todos: es verdad

Amu: oye… ¿puedo llamarte Yuu?

Kido: ¿Por qué Yuu?

Amu: porque se me hace más fácil para pronunciarlo…pero si no te gusta no hay problema

Kido: no está bien…eres la primera que me pone un apodo-dijo sonrojándose un poco

Todos: O_o

Kido: ¡ya dejen de hacer esa cara!

Fuyupe: ¡chicos hoy almorzaremos al aire libre, ustedes también Amu-san, Ikuto-san!

Aki y Haruna tendieron una manta suficientemente grande para que entren todos y Fuyupe trajo el almuerzo, todos se sentaron a comer.

Goenji: Amu ¿de que traba tu padre?

Amu: mi padre era fotógrafo

Sakuma: ¿de verdad?

Amu: si viajaba por el mundo tomando fotografías para unas revistas

Kogure: ¿Por qué dices que tus padre trabajaban acaso yo no?

Amu: por que mis padres murieron-dijo y todos se quedaron cayados

Aki: ¿Cómo murieron?

Amu: bueno mi padre era entrenador y fotógrafo, el equipo de mi padre se dirigia hacia el estadio, y mi familia fue en el mismo carro que los jugadores y tuvimos un accidente, mis padres murieron en ese accidente y yo perdí algunos recuerdos…pero estoy bien-dijo sonriendo

Haruna: ¿Qué recuerdos?

Amu: pues los recuerdos de mis padres, donde vivía, y otros…pero lo bueno es que tengo fotos de ellos-dijo-mostrando las fotos que saco

Kabeyama: tu mama era muy bonita

Fuyupe: tu padre era apuesto

Amu: oigan ustedes dejen de alagar a mis padres

Endo: ¿y con quien vives?

Amu: con mi papa y Ikuto

Kido: ¡viven juntos!-grito y todos lo miraron

Amu: juntos si, en el mismo cuarto no…oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Kido: claro…pero yo también te voy a preguntar algo-dijo y Amu asintió

Kido: ¿Por qué el capitán de los Knights of Queen dijo que no estábamos a tu nivel?

Amu: porque cuando uno gana cinco veces seguidas el FFI, se lo considera un jugador profesional

Todos: O_o

Amu: ahora yo pregunto… ¿Por qué usas esos googles?

Kido: porque quiero

Amu: ¡esa no es una respuesta!

Haruna: ¿y porque lo preguntas?

Amu: porque anoche soñé con el-dijo y Kido que estaba tomando su agua la escupió toda

Todos: O_o

Haruna: ¡ya tengo cuñada!

Endo: mis padres perdieron a su nuera

Aki y Fuyupe: no lo hicieron

Kido: ¿porque soñaste conmigo?-dijo totalmente rojo

Amu: porque dicen que los ojos son la entrada al alma de las personas y yo no puedo ver tus ojos

Endo: oye Amu podemos jugar futbol, tu y Ikuto contra nosotros

Anteojos: no seria justo todos nosotros contra ellos

Amu: eres un caballero pero..

Ikuto: pero no seria justo para ustedes

Todos: ¿porque?

Ikuto: poeque no podrían con nosotros dos

Endo: entonces solo con Amu

Amu: vamos a jugar

Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones, anciosos por jugar futbol con Amu.


	5. Once contra uno

Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones, anciosos por jugar futbol con Amu.

Ikuto: primero verán la defensa de Amu

Endo: ¡muy bien enpezemos!

Todos: ¡si!-gritaron y salieron corriendo hacia Amu

Amu: muy bien entonces -dijo y una gruitarra elevtrica apareció

Kido: ¿Qué es eso?

Amu: vajemosle el volumen-dijo ajustando la guitarra

Goenji: el balón es mio

Amu: DEVIL'S TUNE-dijo tocando la guitarra eléctrica

Entonces un campo de sonido cubrió toda la cancha y los chicos se taparon los oídos porque el sonido era muy fuerte.

Toramaru: no me puedo mover

Hiroto: yo tampoco

Ikuto: el devil's tune de Amu, genera un campo de sonido y hase que las personas dentro de ese campo no se puedan mover

Amu: y eso que le baje el volumen

Kido: tu defense es muy buena

Amu: gracias

Ikuto: ahira el ataque de Amu

Endo: espera otro intento

Ikuto: sino pudieron, ni con el sonido bajado al máximo, nocreo que lo logren

Kazemaru: pero..

Endo: no importa, veamos el ataque de Amu

Todos: esta bien-dijeron desilucionados

Amu: aya voy

Tsunami: veamos que tan buena eres… IMPULSO TSUNAMI-dijo y apareció una ola gigante

Amu: increíble pero…DARK BOOTS NIVEL 2

Tsunami: esa botas son diferentes a las primeras

Las botas eran negras, tenían dos líneas de color verde desde la punta de las botas hacia arriba y en el empeine tenia dos correas que comenzaban de un lado y terminaban del otro lado. (Nota: si no se dan una idea, en mi perfil esta la direccion).

Todos iban directo hacia Amu, querían ver que tan fuerte es un jugador profesional.

Amu: muy bien entonces -dijo y una guitarra eléctrica apareció

Kido: ¿Qué es eso?

Amu: bajémosle el volumen-dijo ajustando la guitarra

Goenji: el balón es mío

Amu: DEVIL'S TUNE-dijo tocando la guitarra eléctrica

Entonces un campo de sonido cubrió toda la cancha y los chicos se taparon los oídos porque el sonido era muy fuerte.

Toramaru: no me puedo mover

Hiroto: yo tampoco

Ikuto: el devil's tune de Amu, genera un campo de sonido y hace que las personas dentro de ese campo no se puedan mover

Amu: y eso que le baje el volumen

Kido: tu defensa es muy buena

Amu: gracias

Ikuto: ahorita el ataque de Amu

Endo: espera otro intento

Ikuto: si no pudieron, ni con el sonido bajado al máximo, no creo que lo logren

Kazemaru: pero...

Endo: no importa, veamos el ataque de Amu

Todos: esta bien-dijeron desilusionados

Amu: haya voy

Tsunami: veamos que tan buena eres… IMPULSO TSUNAMI-dijo y apareció una ola gigante

Amu: increíble pero…DARK BOOTS NIVEL 2

Tsunami: esa botas son diferentes a las primeras

Las botas eran negras, tenían dos líneas de color verde desde la punta de las botas hacia arriba y en el empeine tenia dos correas que comenzaban de un lado y terminaban del otro lado. (Nota: si no se dan una idea, en mi perfil esta la dirección).

Amu: esto es divertido-dijo feliz, ya que estaba surfeando en la ola de Tsunami

Sakuma: esta sobre el agua

Fudo: no es la gran cosa…mira y aprende-dijo corriendo hacia Amu, que había bajado de la ola

Amu: eres predecible-dijo saltando y pasando la defensa de Inazuma Japan

Fudo: ¿Qué?

Kabeyama: no podemos de tenerla esta muy alto

Amu: ¡¿estas listo Endo?

Endo: ¡por supuesto!

Entonces Amu pateo con su pierna derecha y luego con la izquierda el balón con ambas formaban una equis y esa equis impulso el balón con muchas fuerzas.

Endo: MANO…-intento decir, pero el balón ya había entrado a la portería

Amu: ¡si entro!-grito y desactivo al botas

Endo: fue muy rápido

Ikuto: Amu gana y los once jugadores de Inazuma Japan pierden

Tobitaka: ¡no lo digas asi!

Kogure: nos haces sentir mal

Endo: eres increíble Amu

Amu: fue un partido muy divertido

Tsunami: oye ¿oye estabas volando con tus botas?

Amu: no, con las dark boots nivel 2, yo puedo estar en el agua y no hundirme

Todos: O_o

Kido: tu técnica es única

Amu: si lose

Fudo: oye tu ¿Por qué tomas nota de todo?

Ikuto: estaba midiendo su nivel actual

Fudo: ¡y quien te crees para hacer eso!

Amu: el mejor estratega profesional del mundo

Todos: O_o

Kido: el mejor estratega del mundo….

Amu: asi es, sus estrategias son increíbles

Fudo: ya tienes competencia-dijo mirando a Kido

Amu: chicos quería preguntarles algo

Todos: ¿Qué cosa?

Amu: si… ¿yo e Ikuto nos podemos quedar con ustedes?

Todos: claro no hay problema

Amu: gracias

Las chicas le dieron un cuarto cerca a los suyos y a Ikuto un cuarto cerca a los cuartos de los chicos, todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Amu agradeció por haberlos conocido y se durmió.


	6. Knights of Queen

+++Pensamientos de Kido+++

Me desperté temprano debía admitirlo estaba nervioso por el partido y… tenia una extraña sensación desde hace unos días para ser más exactos desde que vi por primera vez a Amu, me pregunto que será .Me daré una ducha para relajarme.

+++Fin de pensamientos de Kido+++

Kido se dirigió hacia los baños y abrió la puerta.

Amu: ¡pervertido!-grito y le lanzo la toalla

Kido: ¡¿pero qué?-y le cayó la toalla en la cara y se cerró la puerta

Haruna: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Endo: ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Amu: ¡entro sin tocar!-grito desde el baño

Harina: no conocía ese lado tuyo

Kido: fue sin querer

Amu: oye… me vuelves mi toalla-dijo asomándose por la puerta

Endo: ¿Por qué no sales?

Amu: es que yo salí de mi cuarto solo con la toalla-dijo y Kido se puso rojo, ya que la toalla

seguía en su cara.

Amu: ¡de vuélvemela quieres!

Kido: ten…lo siento-dijo y se la alcanzo y se cerró la puerta

Haruna: hay hermano… no pensé que eras un pervertido

Kido: ¡ya dije que lo sentía!

Endo: mejor despertamos a todos y tomamos el desayuno

Haruna: yo lo haré

Todos se despertaron, se cambiaron y fueron al comedor para tomar el desayuno.

Kogure: oye Kido…

Kido: ¿Qué?

Kogure: como se ve una chica sin ropa-dijo y Kido casi se atora al escuchar eso

Kido: ¿¡porque me preguntas eso?

Amu: vaya que rápido vuelan los chismes

Kogure: Kido-sempai…

Kido: ¿Por qué el sempai?

Kogure: porque eres mi maestro…oh gran maestro dime tus secretos para yo también ver a una chica si ropa

Kido: ¡cállate fue un accidente!

Kogure: como tu digas ¬¬

Endo: chicos hay que concentrarnos en el partido de hoy

Todos: ¡sí!

Goenji: Amu ¿Cómo es el equipo de Inglaterra?

Amu: pues… es un equipo fuerte

Hiroto: ¿según tu podemos ganarles?

Amu: si dan todo de si seguro lo lograran

Endo: Amu tiene razón ¡ganaremos!

Kazemaru: ¿y donde será el partido?

Aki: será en el estadio "Mar de Serpiente" (valkiria: se nombre pero en español)

Kazemaru: ya veo

Kabeyama: entonces el público no estará de nuestro lado

Toramaru: tienes razón

Fuyupe: pero nosotras los animaremos

Kogure: tres chicas no van a ganarle a la multitud que animara al equipo de Inglaterra

Chicas: ¡oye!

Haruna: los animaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas

Toramaru: pero no será lo mismo…

Amu: yo los animare chicos

Toramaru: ¿de verdad?

Amu: si seré… ¡la porrista de Inazuma Japan!

Kogure: nuestra porrista…y que ropa vas a usar

Amu: no lose

Aki: entonces nosotras también

Kogure: no nos harán pasar vergüenza

Aki: ¿Por qué?

Kogure: verán que nuestras asistentes son un trío de chicas cuadradas

Chicas: ¡oye!

Fuyupe: y… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kogure: no lo sabía lo acaban de admitir

Chicas: ¡Kogure!-gritaron y le pegaron en la cabeza y el termino con tres grandes chichones

Kido: Amu… en verdad lo siento lo que paso

Amu: no importa a demás se que tú no eres un pervertido

Kido: entonces ¿Por qué lo gritaste?

Amu: es lo que usualmente se dice

Kido: ya veo…

Endo: bueno ya es hora de ir a nuestro primer partido

Todos subieron a La Caravana y se dirigieron al puerto donde estaba el barco que los llevaría al estadio "Mar de Serpiente", todos empezaron a subir y a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.

Amu: ¿Dónde me podré sentar?-dijo mirando a todos lados y fijo su mirada donde estaba Kido

Amu: Yuu ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

Kido: segura que quieres sentarte con un pervertido

Amu: si estoy muy segura-dijo sentándose a su lado

Sakuma: veo que ya estas sentado con alguien Kido

Amu: no siéntate con nosotros-dijo apegándose a Kido

Sakuma: ¿seguros?-pregunto y ambos asintieron

Haruna: cierto se me olvidaba Amu-san ¿Dónde está Ikuto-kun?

Amu: así el dijo que estaría ahí es que lo mande antes para que traiga mi ropa de porrista

Haruna: ya veo… creí que nos habíamos olvidado de el

El entrenador había anunciado los nombres de los jugadores que jugarían en el partido y entonces el oleaje comenzó a ser muy fuerte y una ola golpeo al barco y este se sacudió.

Endo: ¿chicos están bien?

Chicos: si…

Kido: Amu ¿estás bien?

Amu: si -dijo y miro que Kido le estaba abrazando para que no se golpeara con el fiero del barco

Amu: Yuu ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kido: no quería que te lastimaras

Kogure: que se besen, que se besen -comenzó a cantar y Kido se separo de ella

Amu: gracias eres… un buen amigo

Kido: ten más cuidado…

El barco llego al estadio "Mar de Serpiente" y todos entraron y se fueron a cambiar y las chicas preparaban sus bebidas (valkiria: es lo único que hacen ¬¬).El equipo de Inglaterra fue el primero en salir.

Edgar: lady veo que ha hecho nuevos amigos

Amu: si y son buenos amigos

Edgar: espero que nos felicite cuando ganemos

Amu: aun no cantes victoria… ellos te pueden sorprender

Edgar: no ignorare las palabras de una bella dama

Amu: me alegra escuchar eso

Edgar: bueno con su permiso me retiro-dijo yéndose

Endo: ya estamos aquí

Amu: muy bien ahora me toca a mi cambiarme –dijo yéndose a los vestidores

Ikuto: Amu aquí está tu ropa-dijo dándole la mochila

Amu: gracias

Kogure: en verdad quiero ver la como porrista

Haruna: ¡Kogure-kun!

Amu: ya volví… ¡la porrista de Inazuma Japan!

Chicas y chicos: O_o

Amu: ¿qué les parece mi traje? –dijo emocionada (Nota: si quieres saber cómo es su traje esta en mi perfil la dirección de la pagina web, es que no sabía cómo describirlo no se de estas cosas)

Kido: te ves bien…

Amu: gracias

Kido: ¿Quién te dio esa ropa?

Amu: yo la diseñe

Aki: Amu-san ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Amu: yo tengo 13

Chicas y chicos: O_o

Haruna: eres mi menor…y aun así…

Kogure: tiene mejor figura que ustedes tres juntas

Anteojos: otras chicas se desarrollan más rápido

Goenji: si ella es así a esta edad…

Hiroto: será todo un partido de grande…

Kido: ¡dejen de mirar cosas prohibidas! (valkiria: solo Kido puede mirar ¬¬)

Comenzó el partido y los jugadores de ambos salieron al campo. Amu comenzó a animar.

Narrador 1: ¡el partido comienza!...pero el público no presta atención al partido

Narrador 2: ¡el publico presta atención a…la porrista de Inazuma Japan!

Haruna: Amu-san deja de hacer eso…

Amu: pero ya puse al publico de su lado mira… ¡Inazuma!

Público: ¡Japan!

Amu: ¡muy bien quiero oírlos gritar más fuertes!

El primer tiempo había acabado y el partido estaba Knights of Queen 2-1 Inazuma Japan, todos estaban tristes pero Amu los animaba para que no se rindieran y también animaba al público.

Amu: vamos chicos… ¡publico quiero irlos gritar!

Espectador 1: ¡que linda estas amiga!

Amu: ¡apoya al equipo y ve el partido que ya va a comenzar!

Espectador 2: ¡prefiero mirarte a ti!

Kido: ten Amu cúbrete-dijo poniéndole su capa

Amu: Yuu...

Kido: nosotros no ganaremos…así que no te preocupes

Amu: está bien…-dijo sentándose en la banca

Kido: ¡si te vuelves a referir a Amu de esa manera te las veras conmigo!-dijo mirando al que grito y este se quedo callado

Kido: no quiere que las demás personas vean…que ella es realmente linda -dijo con una mirada de protección

El segundo tiempo comenzó Inazuma Japan logro recuperarse y ganar a Knights of Queen, 2-3. Todos estaban felices de haber ganado el primer partido a nivel mundial, pero esto solo era el comienzo. Sin darse cuenta un peligro los asechaba y estaba más cerca de lo que parece.


	7. El padre de Amu

El siguiente partido seria con el equipo de Argentina. Kido y Sakuma fueron a entrenar temprano y ya estaban regresando al hospedaje.

Kido: Sakuma… tengo una extraña sensación cuando estoy junto a Amu…

Sakuma: enserio

Kido: ¿Qué es?

Sakuma: pues... preguntas a la persona correcta soy el ¡Doctor Amor!-dijo con orgullo

Kido: oye Sakuma mira-dijo indicando a la otra calle

Sakuma: ese es…

Kido: ¡Kageyama!

Sakuma: y ese de ahí es ¡Fudo!

Kido: no puede ser…

Intentaron cruzar a la otra calle pero un bus se les interpuso y cuando este se había ido Kageyama y Fudo ya no estaban .Ambos regresaron al hospedaje y comenzaron a entrenar junto con el equipo.

Sakuma: Fudo ¿Dónde estuviste en la mañana?

Fudo: y a ti que te importa

Kido: responde

Fudo: no me da la gana

Kido: ¿te encontraste con Kageyama?-le pregunto y Fudo no respondió y solo se fue.

Sakuma: seguramente no sabrá que decir lo… descubrimos

Kido: mejor vamos a entrenar

Todos comenzaron a entrenar por el siguiente partido que era contra el equipo de Argentina, pero a Kido y Sakuma se les hacía difícil poder concentrarse y el entrenador dio fin al entrenamiento.

Amu: Yuu ¿Qué te pasa estas distraído?

Kido: soy tan obvio

Amu: es que tu camiseta esta al revés ¬¬-dijo y Kido se la arreglo

Kido: tu también estas distraída

Amu: si lo admito…es porque mi papá llego a la isla

Kido: ¿y por qué te preocupa?

Amu: porque no he estado en mi cuarto del hotel

Kido: ¿y?

Amu: ¡mi papá se va a dar cuenta de que no lo he utilizado!

Kido: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Amu: le pedí un favor a Ikuto…

EN EL CUARTO DE AMU DEL HOTEL

Mucama: disculpe… no cree que su ropa sea desamasado pequeña…

Ikuto: no lo creo

Mucama 2: los jóvenes de hoy crecen rápido…

Mucama: si en pocos días su ropa le queda pequeña

Ikuto tenía puesto la ropa de Amu (valvikira: ustedes ya saben cuál) solo que la ropa le quedaba pequeña y también tenía el peinado de Amu (valkiria: Ikuto con dos colitas…kawaii).

Mucama: ya terminamos…nos retiramos Hinamori-san-dijeron y ambas salieron del cuarto

Ikuto: las cosas que hago por ti…

DE REGRESO CON AMU Y KIDO

Amu: Ikuto es un buen amigo…-dijo mirando al cielo (valkiria: no cualquier amigo acepta vestirse de ti aun sabiendo que eres más pequeño ¬¬)

Kido: ¿es tu mejor amigo?

Amu: si lo es

Kido: ya veo-dijo con algo de tristeza

Amu: oye ¿Dónde está Fudo?

Kido: ¿no está?

Amu: pues no…por algo te pregunto ¬¬

Sakuma: Kido hay que seguirlo

Kido: si nos puede llevar hasta Kageyama-dijo y ambos se fueron del entrenamiento sin decir nada, nadie se dio cuenta.

Endo: Amu ¿has visto a Kido y Sakuma?

Amu: no…creo que se fueron a buscar a Fudo

Endo: hay que buscarlos

Amu: tienes razón… ¡qué bueno que le puso un rastreador a Sakuma!

Endo: ¿ah?

Amu: si… es que quería saber si era una chica

Endo: eres… muy curiosa

Amu: si lose

Kido y Sakuma, habían buscado por todos lados solo les faltaba el lado de Italia, para llegar ahí tenían que tomar el autobús y se dirigieron al paradero.

Sakuma: ¡ahí está Fudo!

Kido: está subiendo al autobús ¡sigámoslo!-grito y subieron al autobús antes que la puerta se cerrara

Fudo: me encontraron

Kido: ¿adónde ibas?

Fudo: adonde me da la gana-dijo y Kido se molesta estaban a punto de pelearse pero en el techo algo había caído

La ventana de la parte del techo se abrió y entraron Amu y Endo, todos se quedaron mirándolos.

Amu: ah sido una entrada genial

Endo: mis piernas siguen temblando

Sakuma: ¿Cómo nos alcanzaron?

Amu: bueno…

FLASH BACK

Amu: ¡Endo mira ahí están!

Endo: se subieron al autobús….los perdimos-dijo mirando que el autobús se iba

Amu: aun no… DARK BOOTS NIVEL 1-dijo y se activaron sus botas

Endo: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Amu: sujétate-dijo apegando a Endo a su cuerpo

Endo: ¡ahhh! ¡Mamá sálvame! ¡Santa ayúdame!

Amu salto por todos los techos de las casas hasta que logro alcanzar al autobús y salto hacia el techo del autobús y entraron por la ventana de este

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Sakuma: así…

Endo: ¿Dónde pretendían ir?

Kido: no queríamos preocuparlos

Amu: así pues lo conseguiste

Kido: nosotros vimos a…Kageyama…-dijo y todos se quedaron en silencio

Endo: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: si lo vimos y también vimos a Fudo al lado de Kageyama

Endo. ¿Fudo es cierto eso?

Fudo: digan lo que quieran

Kido: el nos traiciono y ha liado de nuevo con Kageyama

Amu: no creo eso…Fudo no los traicionaría es parte del equipo

Fudo: ¿y qué te hace pensar eso?

Amu: las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido

Kido: bueno si Amu cree en ti…yo también

Amu: gracias n_n

Endo: bueno entonces hay que buscarlo

Sakuma: ya buscamos solo nos falta la parte de Italia

Amu: se quien nos puede ayudar

Todos bajaron del autobús y siguieron a Amu hasta una parte que parecía Venecia y en el puente estaba la persona que Amu dijo que los ayudaría.

Amu: ¡Fidio!

Fidio: Amu… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Amu: eso diría yo ¿nos puedes ayudar?

Fidio: ¿en qué cosa?

Kido: a encontrar a una persona

Fidio: lo siento no puedo…

Amu: ¿Por qué?

Fidio: ah ocurrido una desgracia al equipo de Italia

Amu: ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo preocupada por sus amigos

Fidio: cuatro jugadores sean lesionado

Fudo: ¿y cuál es la gran desgracia?

Fidio: se lesionaron de una forma misteriosa…además tenemos que enfrentarnos al equipo del nuevo entrenador

Amu: ¿nuevo entrenador?

Fidio: si y dice que no estamos preparados y por eso trajo a un equipo si perdemos no reemplazara

Sakuma: que mal

Endo: si te ayudamos entonces, tú nos ayudaras a notros-dijo y Fidio asintió

Amu: entonces vamos a su alojamiento-dijo adelantándose un poco

Entonces unos troncos de manera cayeron del techo de una casa, Kido abrazo A mu para que los troncos no la las timaran. (valkiria: como si eso fuera a protegerla¬¬ / Kido: ¡cállate arruinas el momento!)

Sakuma y Endo: ¡Kido!

Fidio: ¡Amu!

Amu: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kido: no nos han hecho daño-dijo mirando que los troncos habían caído alrededor de ellos.

Sakuma: esto ha sido obra de Kageyama

Endo: seguramente que el blanco era Fidio

Fidio: me alegro de que estén bien

Amu: gracias por protegerme aun sabiendo que tu saldrías lastimado

Kido: Kageyama me busca a mi no permitiré que otras personas salgan afectadas

Todos fueron al alojamiento del equipo italiano donde el equipo de Kageyama los esperaba.

Amu: no puedo creer que estés metido en esto

Demonio: me sorprende verte aquí

Amu: porque haces esto…Demonio Estrada

Demonio: para cumplir mi sueño

Kido: ¿lo conoces ?

Amu: si estamos en la misma clase de la secundaria de Italia

Sakuma: es idéntico a Kido-dijo mirándolo

Fudo: vaya Kageyama se consiguió otro Kido-dijo (valkiria: por fin habla /Fudo: no me da la gana de hablar/valkiria: o eres un chico tímido¬¬ /Fudo: calladita te ves más bonita)

Kido: ¿Dónde está Kageyama?

Demonio: el vendrá cuando sea oportuno

Amu: Demonio no te das cuenta que al hacer esto lastimas a muchas personas

Demonio: lo hare para cumplir mi sueño

Amu: ¿tu sueño?

Demonio: poder jugar al nivel mundial

Amu: pero…

Demonio: ¡tú no lo entenderías!...ya has jugado al nivel mundial… yo no

Kido: ¡no le grites!

Amu: Yuu no te preocupes

Demonio: cuando le ganemos a Orfeus nosotros el Equipo D seremos los representantes de Italia

Amu: Demonio…

Entonces una limosina se estaciono en la entrada se abrió y era Kageyama, que se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban.

Kido: el es Kageyama-dijo mirando a Amu pero ella seguía inmóvil

Endo: ¿qué te pasa?

Amu: el es…mi papa-dijo mirándolo

Todos se queda ron en silencio, no podían creer que "la maldad hecha persona" era el padre de Amu. Kido no sabía que decir, esa sensación que tuvo en la mañana ahora era confusión hacia Amu.

Después de haberse enterado de eso ya nada sería lo mismo entre Amu y Kido y sus amigos. Como uno podía ser amigo de la persona que les hiso tanto daño.


	8. El equipo K

Todos no podían creer lo que habían oído, solo observaban a Amu, ella no podía creerlo

Amu: papá….

Kageyama: Amu…

Amu: tú… ¡prometiste que nunca les harías daño a mis amigos!

Kageyama: la situación lo demanda

Amu: por eso rompiste tu promesa…

Kageyama: así es

Amu: entonces… yo jugare contra el Equipo K

Kageyama: no te lo permitiré

Amu: la situación también lo demanda…papá-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

El quipo de Italia se junto antes de entrar al campo, para planear una estrategia contra el Equipo K, que estaba al otro lado de la cancha.

Fidio: es una excelente estrategia Kido

Sakuma: claro si es el mejor estratega de toda Asia-dijo (valkiria: adulador ¬¬)

Endo: no permitiré que ningún gol entre a la portería

Fudo: pero es Kageyama no podemos bajar la guardia

Kido: tienes razón

Fudo: pero no hará trampas…si su hijita esta en nuestro equipo

Kido: no digas eso

Amu: no importa…yo me encargare de Demonio

Fidio: pero…

Amu: el también es mi amigo y quiero ayudarlo

Sonó el silbato y ambos equipos entraron a la cancha. Kageyama observaba desde la banca.

Narrador: ¡y comienza el partido!-grito (valkiria: ¿de donde ha salido?/Narrador: los sigo a todas partes/valkiria: es un acosador ¬¬)

Demonio: ¡les demostrare mi nuevo poder!-grito acercándose a la portería

Kido: ¡cuidado Endo!

Todos: ¡Endo!

Demonio: PINGÜINO EMPERADOR X

Endo: MANO DEMONIACA-dijo pero no pudo detener el tiro

Narrador: ¡gol!

Sakuma: eso era…

Fudo: el pingüino emperador

Kido: ha hecho que la técnica evolucione

Amu: ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?

Kido: es una técnica en la cual destruyes tu propio cuerpo

Amu: ¡¿Qué!

Sakuma: así es yo la viví en carne propia-dijo recordando (valkiria: ¡mi pobre Sakuma! T-T)

Amu: Demonio…

Fidio: Mamoru ¿estas bien?-dijo extendiéndole la mano

Endo: si lo estoy-dijo parándose

Amu: ¡chicos reúnanse!-grito y todos se pusieron a su alrededor

Amu: escuchen yo bloqueare a Demonio para que no haga esa técnica

Fidio: esta bien

Endo: confió que lo lograras

Amu: gracias…

Narrador: ¡le toca sacar a Orfeus!

Fidio: muy bien

Fudo: me tamos un gol

Fidio: ¡sí!

Ambos corrieron hacia la portería pero los jugadores del Equipo K les robaron el balón, y se lo pasaron a Demonio.

Amu: no te lo permitiré

Demonio: ¡as te aun lado!

Narrador: ¡Demonio ha burlado a Amu y se dirige hacia la portería de Orfeus!

Kido: ¡tendrás que pasar sobre mí!

Demonio: no será necesario

Sakuma: ¿piensa tirar desde esa posición?

Fudo: hay que detenerlo

Sakuma: si

Demonio: PINGÜINO EMPERADOR X

Endo: ¡cuidado Kido!

Fudo y Sakuma no pudieron detenerlo y el tiro fue directo hacia Kido, pero no le hiso nada.

Narrador: ¡Amu ha protegido a Kido!

Kido: ¡¿Qué?

Amu: lo pude parar…-dijo para luego caer y ser sostenida por Kido

Kido: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Amu: porque no quería que te lastimaran…

Kido: Amu…

Amu: yo me encargare de Demonio….

Fidio: Amu ¿estás bien?

Amu: si lo estoy-dijo poniéndose de pie

Sakuma: ¿se gura?

Amu: que si

Fudo: hay que darles un merecido

Todos: si

Kido: Amu, nosotros nos encargaremos

Amu: lo siento pero Demonio es mi responsabilidad

Kido: entonces quédate detrás de nosotros

Amu: mmm está bien-dijo con desgano

Kido: lo prometes

Amu: si…pareces mi papá-dijo yéndose

Kido: quisiera que eso no fuera cierto…-dijo con tristeza

Narrador: ¡Amu está bien!... ¡y se puede observar las lindas piernas que tiene!-grito (valkiria: pedófilo XP)

Todos: ¡de dísquese a narrar el partido!-le griaron

Narrador: se reinicia el juego el Equipo K, lleva la ventaja por un gol

Sakuma: vamos Kido

Kido: si, tu también Fudo

Fudo: ¡no me des órdenes!

Los tres se dirigieron a la portería del Equipo K, pasaron por todas sus defensas.

Kido, Sakuma y Fudo: PINGÜINO EMPERADOR N°3

Narrador: ¡el quipo de Orfeus anota su primer gol!

Amu: eso fue increíble

Endo: ella tiene razón

Fidio: Inazuma Japan es un equipo fuerte

Fudo: si todo gracias a mi

Sakuma: eso quisieras ¬¬

Amu: ¡son un gran trió!

Fidio: ¿tri…trió?-pregunto confundido (valkiria: mal pensado)

Sakuma: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Amu: nada-dijo y Fidio le susurro al oído

Fidio: ¿el seria el uke?-pregunto y Amu asintió

Amu: pienso lo mismo-dijo sonriendo (valkiria: ¡no para mi Kido es el mejor uke!/Kido: O_o)

Sakuma: ¿Por qué me miran así?

Kido: ¡concéntrense en el partido!

Todos: ¡está bien!

Narrador: ¡el quipo de Orfeus vuelve por otro gol!

Kido: hagamos lo otra vez

Sakuma y Fudo: ¡sí!

Demonio: no se los permitiré

Kido, Sakuma y Fudo: PINGÜINO IMPERIAL N°3

Narrador: ¡es un gol! ¡Orfeus gana el partido!

Todos: ¡sí!

Demonio: no puedo ver nada….-dijo asustado

Amu: Demonio-dijo acercándose

Amu le quito los goggles a Demonio y le metió cachetada, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Demonio: Amu…

Amu: eres un… ¡idiota!

Demonio: ¿ah?

Amu: eres mi amigo y no quiero que nada malo te pase-dijo abrazándolo

Demonio: tu amigo…

Kido: perdón por interrumpir pero… ya termino el partido

Amu: así

Demonio: la cachetada dolió

Amu: lo siento

Fidio: qué bueno que todo acabo

Fudo: ¿ya nos podemos ir?-pregunto pero nadie le prestó atención

Demonio: regresare a Italia…ah empezar de nuevo

Amu: si…cuando ya también regrese….

Amu y Demonio: jugaremos futbol juntos-dijeron al uní solo

Fudo: ya tienes competencia

Kido: cállate Fudo

Sakuma: claro, te ha conseguido un buen reemplazo

Kido: tu también Sakuma

Todos: jajaja

Kageyama: lamento interrumpirlos…pero van a llegar tarde a su siguiente partido

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Kageyama prendió una pantalla gigante (valkiria: yo quiero una T-T) en la cual se mostraba a Inazuma Japan apunto de jugar contra el quipo de Argentina en el estadio León de la Montaña en la isla Yamaneko.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la pantalla, sería una carrera contra el reloj para llegar a tiempo al partido contra Argentina. (valkiria: el siguiente cap. Creo que va hacer muy gracioso n_n, bye)


	9. La pequeña España

En la pantalla se mostraba el partido de Inazuma Japan contra el equipo de Argentina (valkiria: no se me su nombre XP) que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Endo: no puede ser…

Kido: ¡adelantaste el partido!

Kageyama: deberían darse prisa

Sakuma: ¿Qué haremos?

Fudo: no podemos acernada

Amu: yo se quien nos puede ayudar-dijo y tomo su celular

Un Ferrari negro, apareció a toda velocidad y se estaciono frente a ellos.

Kido: ¡¿Qué clase de lunático conduce así?

Endo: creí que se iba a salir de la pista-dijo temblando

Amu: ¡es Ikuto!-grito feliz de verlo

Ikuto salio del auto, y aun tenia puesta la ropa de Amu.

Todos: O_o-al verlo (valkiria: ¡hot!/ Kageyama: ¡mis hermosos ojos!)

Amu: Ikuto…

Fudo: ¡¿Por qué diablos estas vestido así?

Sakuma: Amu ¿estas bien?

Amu le comenzó a salir sangre de la nariz y todos le quedaron mirando (valkiria: pervertida)

Kido: Amu tu….

Amu: ¡no piensen mal!-dijo tapándose la nariz

Ikuto: no me quites mi inocencia-dijo sensualmente y abrazándose así mismo

Lo cual causo que Amu perdiera toda su sangre y terminara en el piso (Fidio: miss Valkiria esta recuperándose de "perdida de sangre sin ningún motivo necesario")

Endo: ¡Amu resiste!

Kido: y tu ¿que haces aquí?

Ikuto: Amu me llamo

Amu: así es el nos va ayudar-dijo con algodón metido en la nariz (valkiria: estamos igual)

Ikuto: muy bien que esperan-dijo abriendo la puerta del auto

Fudo: ¡subamos de una buena vez!

Todos subieron al auto e Ikuto conducía como si la muerte los estuviese persiguiendo.

Kido: Amu…

Amu: ¿Qué?, Yuu

Kido: ¿Qué es para ti Demonio?

Amu: bueno, el…

El auto freno bruscamente y todos terminaron enzima de todos.

Amu: auch eso dolió…

Kido: Amu ¿puedes quitarte de encima?-dijo rojo como un tomate

Amu: ¿ah? Así claro jaja-rió nerviosa

Endo: ¿Por qué nos de tuvimos?

Ikuto: hay un embotellamiento de autos adelante por una ambulancia

Sakuma: ¡conduces como un completo loco!...

Kido: ¡¿pero no puedes pasar aun ambulancia?

Ikuto: así es-dijo (valkiria: te admiro… /Ikuto: valkiria-san aishiteru…/valkiria cae desmayada)

Endo: hay que corre

Fudo: ¡¿Qué?

Amu: tiene razón

Todos bajaron y comenzaron correr lo mas rápido que podían para alcanzar al barco que los llevaría a la isla León de la Montaña donde se llevaría a cabo el partido.

Sakuma: ¡ahí esta!

Endo: ¡que bien vamos a llegar!

Pero el barco se estaba yendo y los dejo atrás en el muelle, todos estaban tristes.

Kido: no lo logramos

Amu: ¿Qué hora tienes Fudo?

Fudo: ya es tarde-dijo mirando su reloj (valkiria: ¿tienes reloj?/ Fudo: si me "encontré" uno/ valkiria: ¿ah? ¡Devuélveme mi reloj!/Fudo sale corriendo y voy detrás d el XD)

Endo: ahora ¿Qué haces?

Kido: nada solo regresemos

Sakuma: Amu, llama a Ikuto para que venga por nosotros

Amu: ah, el seguramente todavía debe estar atorado ahí

Fudo: entonces volvamos caminado...

Todos regresaron tristes y se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado en una ciudad.

Endo: ¿Dónde estamos?

Sakuma: parece un pueblo fantasma

Fudo: ¿tienes miedo?

Sakuma: no…pero este lugar es tenebroso y todos las calles están cerradas

Kido: Sakuma tiene razón

Amu: siento que ya estado en este lugar

Endo: oigan miren-dijo indicando un cartel

Kido: ¿Qué clase de geográficos son estos?

Fudo: es otro idioma, inteligente ¬¬

Amu: yo entiendo este idioma

Todos: ¿de verdad?

Amu: si es español-dijo (valkiria: ¡viva el único idioma que se bien!/Fudo: es el único que sabes ¬¬)

Kido: y ¿Qué dice?

Amu: pues…hoy es la gran corrida de toros, el ganador será el que llegue a la plaza de toros

Todos: ¡¿eh?

Escucharon un ruido y voltearon, era el toro que venia y no había lugar donde esconderse.

Todos: O_o

Endo: creo que deberíamos… ¡correr!

Todos: ¡ahhh!

Fudo: ¡estas personas están locas!

Amu: ¡Fudo no te quedes a tras!-grito pero este se callo (valkiria: ¡si! ¡Jajaja!-risa diabólica)

Fudo: ¡sigan…pero cargándome!-grito y Endo lo cargo (valkiria: que molesto eres Endo ¬¬ )

Kido: ¡tenemos que llegar a la plaza!

Sakuma: ¡¿Dónde esta?

Amu: ¡esta en el centro de la ciudad!

Endo: ¡nos esta alcanzando!

Amu: DARK BOOTS NIVEL 1

Amu salto y agarro a sus amigos uno por uno y los puso a salvo en la calle que no estaba cerradas solo faltaba Kido.

Endo: nos encontraremos en la plaza

Amu: ¡si! ¡Iré por Yuu!

Sakuma: ten cuidado

Amu: ¡Yuu, dame tu mano!-grito extendiéndole la mano

Kido le extendió la mano pero pensó lo que Amu le había dicho a Kageyama- _¡prometiste que nunca les harías daño a mis amigos!- _Y esoresonaba en su mente

Amu: ¡Yuu rápido!

Kido: yo no sé….-dijo alejándose de ella

Amu: Yuu…

El toro seguía persiguiendo a Kido (valkiria: ¡Kido-kun baaka!), Amu desactivo sus botas y ambos corrían junto.

Kido: ¿Qué haces?

Amu: no te dejare

Kido: Amu…

Amu: ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme en el auto?

Kido: ¿ah?

Amu: se que no es el mejor momento pero…

Kido: quería saber ¿Qué es para ti Demonio?-dijo mirando para un lado

Amu: a eso pues Demonio es mi amigo

Kido: pero el debe ser especial para que les un abrazo-dijo poniéndose rojo

Amu: para mi **Todos los amigos son especiales e importantes**

Kido: pero eso no justifica el abrazo

Amu: es que me gusta dar abrazos a todos mis amigos-dijo sonriendo pícaramente (valkiria: yo igual excepto que a mis amigas XD)

Kido: yo veo…-dijo alegrándose

Endo: ¡chicos los ayudaremos!

Amu y Kido: ¡¿Endo?

Sakuma: ¡yo y Fudo hemos abierto una calle para que vayan directo la plaza!

Fudo: ¡yo lo hice solo! ¡Con las manos de niña que tienes que me vas ayudar!

Amu y Kido: ^^U-al ver la escena

Endo: ¡por aquí!-dijo señalando que volteáramos en la esquina

Amu: muy bien vamos Yuu-dijo y este asintió (valkiria: ¿Cómo pueden correr y hablar al mismo tiempo?/Amu: magia/valkiria: si con magia también te voy desaparecer de este fic ¬¬/Amu: ¡no!)

Ambos corrimos más rápido y volteamos en la esquina, adelante estaba la plaza, entramos al mismo tiempo y todas las personas de la ciudad estaban adentro, ellos encerraron al toro y lo dejaron vivir (valkiria: ¡qué alivio!).Endo y los demás entraron de tras de nosotros.

Narrador: ¡felicidades a los sobrevivientes digo ganadores de la corrida de toros!-(valkiria: ahora si ¡te voy a demandar por acoso!)

Público: ¡bravo! ¡Felicidades!

Amu: no recuerdo que las corridas sean así-dijo (valkiria: son otra cosa pero es de España XD)

Kido: ah que cansado estoy

Amu: si yo también

El público comenzó a tirar rosas rojas al centro de la plaza donde ellos se encontraban y donde se encontraba Kido y Amu justo formaba un corazón.

Kido: va...vaya

Amu: que dulces -dijo agarrando una de las rosas

Público: ¡que se besen!

Kido: ¿ah?-dijo poniéndose nervioso

Amu: guardemos lo mejor para después-dijo guillando el ojo

Todos tomaron el autobús y regresaron al Alojamiento donde se encontraron con los demás y les dijeron sobre Kageyama.

Endo: así que perdimos el partido-dijo y todos se pusieron tristes

Amu: yo…me disculpo en nombre de mi padre-dijo agachándola cabeza

Kido: Amu…

Endo: amigos asido un día muy largo, mejor todos nos vamos a dormir

Todos se fueron a sus cuartos tristes por haber perdido el partido y confundidos con respecto a Amu.


	10. Verdad o mentira

Nos reunimos en el comedor para aclarar muchas dudas con respecto a Amu.

Kido: ¿Por qué Kageyama es tu padre?

Amu: es mi padre adoptivo…

Goenji: cierto sus apellidos son diferentes

Kido: responde

Haruna: hermano no la presiones

Kido: quiero saber que relación tienen…

Fudo: primero ¿como Kageyama llego hacer tu padre?

Amu: para que lo entiendan tendría que contarles como…murieron mis padres-dijo con tristeza

Fuyupe: te escucharemos…Amu-san

Amu: entonces se los contare….paso cuando tenía 7 años…

FLASH BACK

Era un día soleado en Italia, era el día en que el equipo de mi padre jugaría la final del Campeonato Italiano. El quipo y mi familia iban en el mismo autobús.

Amu: papá ¿falta mucho para llegar?-dijo mirando por la ventana

Papá: si… se paciente

Mamá: que niña tan impaciente eres…deberías aprender de…

Amu: ¡no te escucho! ¡Lalala!-dijo tapándose los oídos

Mamá: ¿Por qué no te gusta que la nombre?

Amu: porque somos totalmente diferentes

Papá: es cierto son como agua y aceite

Mamá: y… ¿como van las cosas con Ikuto-chan?

Amu: ¡¿ah?

Mamá: ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi futuro yerno?-dijo (valkiria: madres nunca cambian)

Amu: el solo es mi amigo ¬¬

Papá: el va ser el único chico que yo no acepte

Mamá: pero también esta Tadase-chan

Papá: el si es todo un caballero…para ser tan pequeño

Amu: ¡¿Quién te dijo sobre el?-dijo poniéndose roja

Mamá: una madre siempre sabe

Amu: si como no ¬¬…espera…te lo dijo…

Mamá: ella también se preocupa con quien te vas a casar

Amu: ¡es una…!-intento decir pero su padre le tapo la boca (Amu: lo que quise decir fue ¡&$%!/valkiria: O_o /Amu: ¡me censuraste! /valkiria: ¡que clase de palabra es esa!)

Mamá: ¿Qué es lo que quería decir?

Papá: nada ^^U

Amu: ¿Por qué que tapaste la boca?

Papá: ¿de quien aprendiste esa palabra?

Amu: la escuche por ahí…cuando andaba contigo

Papá: no lo digas enfrente de tu madre

Amu: ¿Por qué?

Papá: porque cuando tu madre se molesta….

Amu: le sale un aura demoníaca

Papá: si T-T

Amu: ¡papá! ¡Ella esta hablando con los jugadores y los esta distrayendo!-grito señalado donde se encontraban

Papá: ¡ven aquí con nosotros!-grito y ella vino

Mamá: que lindo somos una familia de cuatro-dijo viendo a toda su familia junta

Papá: me pregunto ¿Por qué ustedes heredaron esa aura demoníaca? T-T

Amu: pero igual nos quieres ^_^

Papá: si a las tres

Amu: no a mi mas-dijo haciendo puchero

Papá: las quiero por igual

Mamá: no… a mi obviamente…me quieres mas-dijo con un aura demoníaca

Papá: si maravillosa mujer con la que me case ^^U-dijo con miedo (valkiria; ¡si las mujeres al poder!)

Todos: jajaja-empezaron a reír

De repente se escucho un ruido era un camión que se acerca a toda velocidad el autobús no tubo tiempo de esquivarlo y chocaron.

+++Pensamientos de Amu+++

Escuchaba voces alrededor mío, no podía reconocer ninguna de esas voces….espera esa voz es de…Ikuto…que hacia ahí espera… ¡que hace en mi cuarto!... ¡¿como se ha logrado meter?...¡¿y cómo ha logrado pasar el sistema de seguridad de mi padre?...lo cual es muy difícil…lo puso especialmente para el…mejor dicho el es la razón del sistema de seguridad. ¬¬

+++Fin de pensamientos de Amu+++

Abrí los ojos, me empaño una luz brillante era un cuarto totalmente blanco.

Ikuto: al fin despiertas…

Amu: ¿ah? ¿Ikuto?

Enfermera: que buen amigo tienes estuvo a tu lado hasta que despertaras

Amu: ¿despertar? ¿Dónde estoy?

Enfermera: estas en el hospital

Amu: ¿hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Enfermera: no recuerdas lo que paso

Amu: ¿Dónde esta mi familia?

Ikuto: ella se despertó antes que tú así que debe de estar afuera en el jardín…

Amu: ya veo…y ¿mi mamá y mi papá?

Ikuto: ellos…

Enfermera: Ikuto-chan porque no sales un rato tengo que hablar con Amu-chan en privado

Ikuto: esta bien…-dijo saliendo

Amu: ¿de que quiere hablarme?

Enfermera: Amu-chan…tus padres murieron en un accidente…

Amu: ¡¿Qué?

Enfermera: ellos murieron protegiéndolas con sus cuerpos… lo siento mucho…

Amu: ¡¿Qué accidente?

Enfermera: ustedes iban en el autobús y un camión los choco

Amu: pero nosotras…

Enfermera: ambas no despertaban desde hace una semana por el accidente

Amu: mi familia…-dijo empezándole salir lagrimas de sus ojos y la enfermera salio del cuarto

Enfermera: Ikuto-chan…Amu-chan necesita tu apoyo…entra…-dijo y se fue

Ikuto: Amu…-dijo entrado al cuarto y acercándose a ella

Estaba llorando esperando que mi mamá me consolara…pero sabía que eso ahora nunca pasaría. Que mi papá me dijera "todo va estar bien", pero eso tampoco pasaría no volvería escucharía su voz nunca más. Me había quedado completamente sola…

Amu: Ikuto…-dijo abrazándolo

Ikuto: no te dejare sola…estaré a tu lado siempre

Amu: ¿de verdad?

Ikuto: si…en las buenas y en las malas

Amu: gracias…-dijo acurrucándose en él y durmiéndose

Así había pasado una semana del accidente, fuimos al lugar donde estaban enterrados nuestro padres…estaban enterrados juntos, íbamos a dejarles flores a sus tumbas. Nuestra familia era pequeña al no tener un familiares que se encargaran de nosotras, tuvimos que ir a una casa hogar.

Un día llego un señor, que pregunto por nosotras y sin dudarlo nos adopto, y al hacerlo todas nuestras pertenencias y dinero de la familia paso a mano de ese señor, no lo habíamos visto, estaba junto con Ikuto que nos acompaño a conocerlo.

Ikuto: ¿Cómo creen que sea ese señor?

Amu: no lose…pero seguramente nos adopto por nuestro dinero

Ikuto: ¿y qué piensa ella de esto?

Amu: ella dice que le demos una oportunidad

Ikuto: es muy compresiva…

Amu: y confiada ¬¬

Secretaria: ¿ya están listas para conocerlo?-pregunto

Amu: si…-dijo y la otra asintió

Secretaria: bueno…Ikuto-kun ¿puedes salir?

Ikuto: si…suerte…-dijo saliendo del cuarto

La puerta se abrió y el señor entro, vestía elegante, tenía unas lentes negras y su cabello era negro

Kageyama: hola…yo soy su nuevo papá…-dijo

Amu: ¿Por qué nos adopto?

Kageyama: porque…iré directo al grano-dijo se paro, abrió la puerta y se fijo que la secretaria no estuviera

Amu: y bien…

Kageyama: yo…ocasione el accidente de sus padres…

Al escuchar esas palabras, sentí que mi corazón empezaba dolerme y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, ese señor que decía ser mi "papá", solo nos miraba.

Amu: usted fue quien….-dije temblando

Kageyama: lo siento…-dijo agachando la cabeza, me acerque al señor y le comencé a pegar con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Kageyama: no quería que su familia fuera afectada….realmente lo siento-dijo quitándose los lentes y comenzándole a salir lagrimas de sus ojos

Amu: usted…-dijo con odio

Recordé lo que mi mamá salía decirme **"Nunca guardes rencor en tu corazón"**, me acerque al señor.

Amu: te perdono…papá…-dije, lo abrasé y el también me abrazo, ella también lloraba se acerco y lo abrazo, ella también la había perdonado y nos quedamos abrazados.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Amu: y así es como Kageyama Reiji se convirtió en mi papá…-dijo todos se quedaron en silencio

Endo: ¿Por qué lo perdonaste?

Amu: vi en sus ojos que en verdad estaba arrepentido

Aki: bueno…ya es tarde chicos hay que entrenar-dijo y todos asintieron y salieron a entrenar

Amu se fue del alojamiento con Ikuto necesitaba distraerse, volvieron hasta la noche, todas las dudas respecto a Amu fueron aclaradas, casi todos durmieron tranquilos ese día.


	11. Especial N1

**ESPECIAL Nº1: Amu, en el Pais de las Marvillas**

Hacia calor y corría una brisa con un aroma a rosas, ella estaba realmente cómoda en ese lugar bajo la sombra del árbol.

Amu: ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo viendo por todos partes

Valkiria: ella se despertó lentamente…

Amu: ¡¿Quién eres?

Valkiria: yo soy la narradora de este cuento

Amu: ¿narradora? ¿Cuento?

Valkiria: así es y este cuento es ¡Amu, en el país de las maravilla!

Amu: esto es un sueño-dijo pellizcándose por todas partes

Valkiria: oye ¿que ropa es esa?

Amu: pues mi ropa

Valkiria: no esa ropa esta mal

Amu: ¿porque?

Valkiria: porque este cuento es para niños… ¡te cambiare de ropa!

De repente toda la ropa de Amu, fue cambiada por un vestido negro largo de mangas largas y un mandil rojo y su cabello sujetado en dos colas, con ganchos en forma de equis y sus zapatos por valerianas rojas. (valkiria: si no me entienden la dirección de la imagen esta en mi perfil)

Amu: ¡parezco Heidi emo!

Valkiria: vez el poder que tengo como narradora…ahora ve corre sigue al conejo

Amu: ¿ah? ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto, ya que le prestaba mas atención a su ropa

Valkiria: ¡ve que se esta yendo el conejo!

Amu: esta bien no me grites-dijo poniéndose a correr

El conejo se había metido a una madriguera y Amu fue detrás de el, cuando entro se encontró con…

Amu: ¿una estación de autobús?

Fuyupe: hola, bienvenida a la Estación de Autobús de los Cuentos

Amu: ¡Fuyupe!

Fuyupe: ¿a que cuento quieres entrar?

Amu: al cuento de Alicia…digo Amu, en el país de las maravillas-dijo resignada

Fuyupe: muy bien…aquí esta el autobús

Amu: no veo…-intento decir pero, el autobús apareció de repente y la puerta se abrió

Aki: ¡el autobús va a salir!

Amu: ¡Aki, tu también!

Fuyupe: suba por favor

Amu: si… ¿un conejo paso por aquí?-dijo subiendo y sentándose en uno de los asientos

Aki: si, iba al mismo cuento que tu

Fuyupe: ya llegamos: ¿tan rápido?

Fuyupe y Aki: si ¡gracias por su preferencia!-dijeron y se fueron

Amu: un bosque… ¡ahí esta el bendito conejo!

Ella, vio al conejo corrió para alcanzarlo y se tiro sobre el conejo

Amu: ¡Haruna! O_o

Haruna: llego tarde…

Amu: ¡¿Por qué estas vestida de conejita de Play Boy?-dijo mirándola

Haruna: lo siento, ya es tarde me voy-dijo poniéndose de pie y empezar a correr

Amu: ¡narradora de pacotilla! ¡No que era para niños!

Valkiria: tu misma lo has dicho era, lo hice para todas las edades ahora… ¡síguela!

Amu: okay… ¿Qué camino tomo? ¡Oye ayúdame!

Valkiria: no te puedo ayudar

Amu: si eres la narradora, sabes todo lo que va a ocurrir

Valkiria: en realidad no se… ¡ya se! Te voy a mandar a alguien para que te ayude

Amu: al fin sirves de algo

Valkiria: bueno aquí esta-dijo y apareció un humo de color rosa y ahí estaba con un vestido rosa

Tobitaka: ¡hola! Soy tu hada madrina

Amu: O_o-al verlo

Valkiria: me lo cuidas, lo tengo que devolver a Cenicienta antes de las doce….ella se puede arreglar solas con el dragón. ^_^

Tobitaka: disculpa ¿tu eres Cenicienta?

Amu: no pero me ayudas igual

Tobitaka: bueno-dijo sonriendo

Amu: O_o

Tobitaka: ¿pasa algo?

Amu: por favor no sonrías T-T…ahora ayúdame a buscar a Haruna…digo al conejo

Tobitaka: solo hay que seguir el camino amarillo

Amu: esa línea no es del Mago de Oz ¬¬

Tobitaka: también soy la bruja buena

Amu: bueno sigámoslo

Siguieron el camino amarillo y Amu sintió que los seguían, ella se detuvo y Tobitaka se puso detrás de ella.

Amu: ¿Quién esta ahí?

Goenji y Fubuki: nosotros

Amu: ¡Goenji! ¡Fubuki!

Goenji y Fubuki: no nos llamamos así

Goenji: Guardián del bosque, Cure Fire

Fubuki: Guardián del bosque, Cure Ice

Amu: que se creen Pretty Cure y ¿porque están vestidos como Sailor Moon?-dijo (valkiria: mejor no saberlo XP)

Tobitaka: que lindos ^_^

Amu: me pregunto si habrá un barranco cerca-dijo mirando por todos lados

Goenji y Fubuki: si lo hay

Amu: bueno… ¡adiós mundo cruel!-dijo al borde del barranco

Tobitaka: ¡no te suicides! la vida es hermosa, encuentras a tu principie, te casas y vives feliz para siempre

Amu: ¡eso es la historia de las princesas!...esta bien me quedo-dijo resignada

Goenji y Fubuki: ¿Por qué vinieron?

Amu: busco al conejo

Goenji y Fubuki: a Cure Rabit

Amu: ella también se cree Pretty Cure ¬¬

Goenji y Fubuki: si

Tobitaka: ¡porque hablan al mismo tiempo?

Goenji y Fubuki: no lo sabemos

Amu: si no lo saben, entonces no lo hagan

Goenji: tienes razón

Fubuki: ¿buscan a Cure Rabit no?

Amu: si lamentablemente

Goenji: paso por aquí se dirigía…

Fubuki: al Invernadero de Rosas

Amu: vamos entonces

Tobitaka: oye ahora hablan y el otro termina lo que quiso decir-dijo susurrando

Amu: lose pero es mejor a que hablen al mismo tiempo

Goenji: ya llegamos

Era realmente hermoso quizás el único lugar normal de ese mundo, había rosas de todos los colores y formas.

Amu: el conejo ya no esta

Tobitaka: que mala suerte

Fubuki: para recompensarlos de aremos una rosa

Goenji agarro la rosa pero esta tenia espinas y se corto, la rosa callo al piso.

Amu: ¿estas bien?

Fubuki: lo siento yo te hice agarrar esa rosa

Goenji: no es tu culpa

Fubuki: te curare-dijo agarrando el dedo de Goenji y basándolo

Goenji: Cure Ice

Amu: O_o

Tobitaka: que lindo-dijo saliéndoosle sangre de la nariz

Amu: O_o

Fubuki: ya esta

Goenji: gracias…-dijo sonrojándose

Fubuki: nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño-dijo acercándose a el

Goenji: me cuidaras…Fubuki: cuido lo que quiero

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que alrededor apareció un marco de rosas, estaban apunto de darse un beso pero Amu los separo sin dudarlo porque si no hacia Tobitaka moriría de una hemorragia nasal.

Fubuki: gracias por hacer que nos diéramos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos

Amu: O_o

Tobitaka: de nada

Goenji: acepta esta rosa te será útil

Amu: gracias

Tobitaka: ¡adiós! Llamen me para la boda

Goenji y Fubuki: lo aremos

Tobitaka: hacen una linda pareja

Amu: lo que tu digas

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con una mesa enorme y dos personas que estaban tomando el te.

Tobitaka: hay que entrar

Amu: no que tal si son otro locos

Tobitaka: no lo parecen

Amu: si como no

Tobitaka: jalando a Amu

Tsunami: ¡bienvenidos a la Fiesta de Te!

Endo: ¡siéntense ya va empezar!

Amu: ¡Tsunami! ¡Endo!

Tsunami: no yo soy el Surfista Loco

Endo: y yo el Portero Loco

Amu: no me lo esperaba ¬¬ -dijo con sarcasmo

Tobitaka: yo tampoco

Amu: ¿han visto aun conejo?

Tsunami: por supuesto

Amu: ¿por donde se fue?

Endo: no lo sabemos

Amu: entonces nos vamos

Tobitaka: espera quiero tomar te

Amu: no podemos perder tiempo

Endo: ¿Por qué?

Amu: ¡porque no quiero volverme loca!

Tsunami: nosotros llegamos a este mundo y estamos cuerdos

Amu: y ¿Por qué sus nombres esta la palabra loco?

Endo: quizás para este mundo los cuerdos son los locos

Tsunami: pero que dense a tomar una taza de te

Tobitaka: ¡por favor!

Amu: que me queda

Tomaron el te y luego se fueron tranquilamente e incluso les dieron pastelitos para después.

Amu: el te acido lo mas normal que hemos visto

Tobitaka: te lo dije

Ambos comieron algunos pastelitos y siguieron el camino amarillo y según iban avanzando todo se iba haciendo más grande.

Amu: nos encogimos

Tobitaka: no lo creo

Amu: ¿escuchas eso?-pregunto y el otro asintió

Amu: viene de mas adelante… vamos-dijo y empezaron a correr hacia la música

Tobitaka: ¡son flores que cantan!

Amu: ¡Sakuma! ¡Kazemaru! ¡Hiroto!

Todos: ¡hola!

Sakuma: ¿vinieron a escucharnos?

Amu: no

Kazemaru: malos T-T

Tobitaka: que lindo están vestido como bailarinas de valet

Amu: O_o-al darse cuenta

Hiroto: nos que da bien ¿no?-dijo al saldo su falda y guiñando el ojo

Tobitaka: les queda divino

Amu: no esperaba menos de los ukes

Todos: ¿Qué?

Amu: nada

Tobitaka: ¿porque cantaban?

Sakuma: porque nuestro amigo esta triste

Amu: ¿que amigo?

Hiroto: nuestro amigo la oruga

Amu: ¿oruga?

Kazemaru: si los llevaremos-dijo y todos lo siguieron

Sakuma: aquí esta

Amu: ¡Kabeyama!

Kabeyama: hola=dijo con tristeza

Amu: bueno eso no me lo esperaba

Tobitaka: ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Kabeyama: porque no soy una mariposa

Amu: ¿mariposa?

Kabeyama: mis otros amigos si son mariposas-dijo señalando al cielo

Amu: ¡Someoka! ¡Hiyikata!... eso tampoco me lo esperaba

Kabeyama: ¿pueden ayudarme?

Amu: no lo siento pero… ten te doy esta rosa

El agarro la rosa, salio un resplandor de el y se convirtió en una mariposa.

Amu: O_o

Kabeyama: ¡soy una hermosa mariposa de la primavera!

Someoka y Hiyikata: ¡ven con nosotros!

Kabeyama: muchas gracias-dijo y se fue volando

Tobitaka: lo admito eso si fue raro

Amu: ya nos vamos

Todos: ¡adiós y gracias!

Amu: que mundo tan loco….la narradora debe ser de igual de loca

Valkiria: ¡oye!

Tobitaka: chicas no pelen… ¡miren el camino termina en ese castillo!

Amu: al fin

Entraron al castillo donde todos esos locos digo personajes estaban reunidos esperando a los reyes y los reyes aparecieron.

Amu: la reina es ¡Fudo! Y el rey es ¡Tachimukay!

Fudo: ¡que pasen las Cure Rabit!-dijo y apareció el conejo

Amu: Haruna….

Fudo: ¡que pasen los gatos!-dijo y entraron

Amu: ¡Toramaru! ¡Kogure!

Kogure: ¡soy el gato bueno!-dijo poniendo una caro angelical

Toramaru: ¡soy el gato malo!-dijo una cara que asustaría hasta aun fantasma

Amu: el mundo esta al revés

Fudo: mis subidos me dicen que hay una chica de valerianas rojas

Amu: si soy yo

Fudo: ¡dame las valerianas!

Amu: eso es del Mago de Oz ¬¬

Fudo: lo que sea dámelas

Amu: bueno-dijo y se las dio

Fudo: ahora, háganla comer la manzana roja

Amu: eso es de Blanca Nieves ¬¬

Toramaru la sujeto y le ordeno a Kogure que le diera la manzana y este con culpa se la dio y Amu quedo profundamente dormida y no despertaba, la pusieron en una cama en el medio del bosque.

Kogure: lo siento…

Tobitaka: solo el beso de su verdadero amor la despertara….

Kabeyama: bueno ahí voy-dijo acercándose a Amu, pero fue detenido (Amu: gracias T.T)

Kido: yo lo haré-dijo bajándose de su caballo blanco

Se acerco a Amu y la beso en los labios y ella comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

Amu: Kido eres tú….

Kido: vine a salvarte

Amu: me alegro que seas tú

Kido: hay que irnos-dijo subiéndose a su caballo

Amu: ¿A dónde?

Kido: cuando el cuento termina, la chica se sube al caballo de su príncipe y cabalgan hacia el ocaso

Amu: ves las historias de las Princesas

Kido: ah…no

Amu: bueno vamos…. ¡adiós!

Tobitaka: ¡vivan felices para siempre!

Todos: ¡adiós!

Ella subió al caballo y cabalgaron hacia el ocaso…. Luego voltearon en la esquina encontraron un reino, destronaron a los reyes y se convirtieron en los nuevos reyes de Muy Muy Lejano (Amu: ¡esto no es Sherk!)

COLORIN COLORADO ESTE CUENTO HATERMINADO


	12. ¿Mi primera cita?

Nos preocupamos de que Amu e Ikuto no llegaran a dormir, nos sentimos culpables por eso. El más preocupado fue Kido quien no durmió toda la noche por esperarlos y el sueño lo venció y termino quedando dormido en el sofá.

Haruna: hermano despierta….-dijo jaloneándolo un poco

Kido: Amu…no pierdas tu inocencia-dijo delirando

Haruna: ¿hermano?

Kido: maldito Ikuto… no te acerques a ella-dijo comenzando a molestarse

Haruna: ¿ah? ¡Hermano despierta!-grito y Kido termino en el piso

Kido: ¿ah? Haruna me vas dejar sordo

Haruna: y tu vas a corromper mi imaginación-dijo un poco roja

Kido: ¿Qué tipo de imaginación tendrás? ¬¬ -dijo con sarcasmo

Haruna: ¿dijiste algo?… Amu-san e Ikuto-san no volvieron

Kido: nada… y eso ya lose sino me hubiese despertado

Haruna: me pregunto ¿porque no habrán regresado?-dijo usando sucia imaginación

Kido: tu sola corrompes tu imaginación ¬¬

Haruna: ¡hermano!-grito molesta .

Al escuchar a Haruna gritar se fue corriendo sabiendo cómo era el carácter de su "hermanita" y se dirigió al cuarto de Amu y entro en el.

Kido: Amu no ha regresado…-dijo mirando el cuarto

El vio la cama y se hecho en ella y al sentir un bulto pensó que era un peluche de Amu y lo abrazo.

Kido: que peluche tan suave…

Amu: Yuu ¿Qué es lo que tocas?

Kido: supongo que tu cintura… O_o-dijo y se levanto lo más rápido posible

Amu: ¿Por qué me abrazabas?

Kido: pe-pensé que eras un peluche-dijo tartamudeando

Amu: y ¿era un buen peluche?-dijo seductoramente

Kido: ¡¿ah?

Amu: jajaja… bromeaba

Kido: ¿Por qué no regresaste a dormir?

Amu: si regrese

Kido: pero no te escuche entrar

Amu: si es que entre por la ventana

Kido: ¿por la ventana?

Amu: te conté que Ikuto es mitad gato

Kido: mitad gato O_o - imaginándose a Ikuto con orejas y cola

Amu: jajaja te lo imaginaste ¿no?

Kido: ¿Por qué no bajamos a desayunar?-pregunto y ella asintió

Amu voto con una patada a Kido de su cuarto para cambiarse y luego ambos bajaron al comedor.

Endo: qué bueno que regresaste Amu… nos tenías preocupados

Haruna: si y mas a mi hermano

Kido: no es cierto

Fudo: claro una persona que no está preocupada no duerme por esperar que esa otra persona aparezca… si tú eras el menos preocupado de todos ¬¬-dijo y todos se rieron

Amu: jajaja gracias por ser el "menos" preocupados de todos

Kido: de nada-dijo avergonzado

Sakuma: y ¿Dónde está Ikuto?

Amu: ah fue a recoger a una persona

Haruna: a ¿Quién?

Amu: ah alguien…ya se

Haruna: me dirás-dijo esperanzada

Amu: ¡no!

Todos: ^^U

Haruna: T-T

Amu: quiero decir que por hacerlos preocupar los recompensare

La mayoría de personas ahí presente no se estaban asiendo una sana idea de "recompensar".

Amu: ¿Qué es lo que piensan?

Todos: ¡nada!

Amu: si como no ¬¬

Kido: a ¿qué te referías con recompensar?

Amu: pues Endo me había pedido que les cocinara comida extranjera y les cocinare-dijo y todos se alegraron

Kogure: ¡al fin comeremos algo decente!

Chicas: ¿tienes alguna queja?-dijeron molestan con una aura demoniaca peor que la de Amu

Amu: vaya me ganaron…

Endo: ¿Qué cocinaras?

Amu: ¡la mejor comida de América del Sur la peruana!-grito (valkiria: tengo el orgullo de ser peruana y soy feliz…)

Todos: ¿peruana?

Amu: si su comida es deliciosa-dijo haciéndose agua la boca (valkiria: ¡no me hagas antojar!)

Aki: ¿a qué hora prepararas la comida?

Amu: lo hare para la cena ¡lo mejor para el final!

Hiroto: entonces te ayudamos

Amu: no yo los estoy recompensando así que déjenmelo todo a mí

Todos empezaron a comer el desayuno y Amu se acerco a Kido y lo saco del comedor.

Kido: ¿Qué pasa?

Amu: quiero que tú… me acompañes a un lugar…

Kido: ¡¿ah? ¿Por-porqué yo?-dijo tartamudeando

Amu: solo quiero que me acompañes… ¿está bien?

Kido: es-está bien

Amu: entonces… que te parece si nos encontramos aquí a las 2: 00pm en punto en la puerta

Kido: esta bien…

Una sombra salía y atrapo a Kido, le tapo la boca y lo giro hacia él y era… su linda hermanita.

Kido: ¡casi me matas del susto!

Haruna: lo siento…. Pero volvamos a lo importante

Kido: ¿importante?

Haruna: ¡tienes una cita con Amu-san!

Kido: ¿ci-cita?

Haruna: si ella te invito a salir… usualmente lo hace el hombre pero está bien

Kido: ¿mi primera cita?...

Haruna: ¡no te preocupes hermano yo te volveré un príncipe!

Kido: ah… gracias

Haruna se encargo que Kido no entrenara, solo tuvo que amenazar digo convencer al entrenador de aceptar, se paso todo el día en el cuarto Kido para decidir que se pondría.

Haruna: hermano ¡¿Por qué nunca estas a la moda?-grito molesta

Kido: eso no es importante

Haruna: claro que lo es ¡no tienes ninguna ropa decente!-grito señalando la pilla de ropa de Kido

Kido: pero…

Haruna: nada de pero ya son las 2: 30 O_o ¡ya es tarde!

Haruna bajo corriendo más rápido que Kazemaru jalando a su hermano del brazo y ahí estaba Amu esperándolo

Haruna: ¡perdón por el retraso!

Amu: no te preocupes

Haruna: y… ¡perdón hice lo que pude!-grito con lagrimitas señalando a Kido

Estaba vestido con el pantalón de Raimon y una camisa blanca. (valkiria: eso si esta fácil de imaginar)

Amu: te vez bien

Kido: gracias

Amu: con que así vas a la secundaria-dijo y una flecha invisible a travesó a Kido (valkiria: en el blanco)

Haruna: ¡es que mi hermano no está a la moda!

Amu: no era necesario cambiarse

Haruna y Kido: ¿ah?-dijeron al ver a Amu con su misma ropa solo con una chaqueta negra puesta

Amu: bueno ¿vamos?

Kido: si

Ambos salieron del hospedaje, siendo seguidos por todo Inazuma Japan, hacia la estación de autobús, tomaron un autobús que se dirigía a "La pequeña Argentina", llegaron y se fueron hacia el supermercado.

Kido: ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

Amu: porque… ¡me vas ayudar con las compras para la cena!-grito y Kido se quedo de piedra

Haruna: ¡¿Por qué?-grito pero le taparon la boca y se volvieron a esconder

Amu: escuchaste algo

Kido: no escuche nada-dijo sabiendo que su hermanita los estaba siguiendo

Amu: no te quedes como una piedra ven ayúdame

Kido: pero tu dijiste que cocinarías comida peruana

Amu: vaya a pesar de ser el mas inteligente del equipo no sabes que Argentina esta cerca de Perú ¬¬

Kido: olvídalo… ya terminaste-dijo avergonzado

Amu: si, ya pague….ahora lleva todo por favor-dijo señalando las enormes bolsas (valkiria: estilo Kenichi)

Kido: O_o son enormes….

Amu: por favor-dijo con "ojos de perrito" y Kido sin dudarlo las cargo

Ambos se fueron hacia el parque seguidos de todos sus amigos.

Amu: hay que descansar aquí-dijo señalando una banca

Kido: pero el que esta cargando todo soy yo-dijo sentándose y dejando las bolsas aun lado

Amu: si tienes razón…. Arita vuelvo-dijo yéndose

Kido: Haruna se que estas ahí…

Haruna: soy tan obvia-dijo saliendo de los arbustos

Amu: ¡ya regrese!-grito corriendo con un helado en cada mano

Kido: escóndete-dijo y empujo a Haruna hacia los arbustos

Amu: traje helados son de chocolate de un lado y vainilla del otro

Kido: de ¿donde los trajiste?

Amu: de ahí… hay unos heladeros-dijo indicando a Midorikawa y Fubuki con bigote como único disfraz

Kido: -_-U

Amu: ¡ah! ¡Un kappa!-grito y le lanzo el helado y Amu cerro sus ojos

Kido: ya se fue abre tus ojos

Amu: ups tire tu helado…. Yace compartamos el mió…. ¿Qué sabor te gusta?

Kido: el chocolate

Amu: dicen que las personas que les gusta el chocolate son apasionadas…-dijo y Kido se puso rojo

Kido: comamos de una buena ves el helado

Amu: esta bien yo la parte de vainilla y tú el lado de chocolate

Ambos comenzaron a comer el helado, ya lo estaba terminando y no se habían dado cuanta que sus labios se estaban acercando solo faltaba un poco… pero sonó el celular de Amu

Amu: ¿si? Ah con que ya la recogiste-dijo contestando el celular

Haruna: ¡ah! ¡¿Por qué $%& interrumpen un momento como este?-grito saliendo de los arbustos y quitándole el celular a Amu

Kido: ¡Haruna! ¡Y ese vocabulario!-grito (valkiria: O_o me gana… ni yo no conocía esas palabras)

Haruna: ¡no me importa que seas Ikuto-kun! ¡¿Por qué llamas justo ahora?-grito y colgó el teléfono

Amu: Haruna nos ¿seguiste?... si tu viniste eso quiere decir que también…-dijo y todo Inazuma Japan apareció

Kido: ¡son todos!

Amu: bueno ya que todos están aquí… ayuden a Yuu a cargar las bolsas-dijo y todos asintieron

Todos nos fuimos de regreso en autobús el cual llenamos por completo, Amu y Kido se sentaron juntos y adelante de ellos Haruna y Fudo

Haruna: Amu-san perdón por seguirlos… es que era la primera cita de mi hermano-dijo dándose la vuelta hacia ellos

Amu: su primera cita…Haruna ¿tienes tu cámara?-pregunto

Haruna: si la traje y les tome un montón de fotos

Amu: Yuu hay que tomarnos una foto-dijo y Kido asintió

Ambos se juntaron para la foto pero Amu se acerco más Kido y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Haruna les tomo una foto y Kido termino O/O y todos se rieron. En el aeropuerto acababa de llegar un avión que venia de América del Norte y salieron del aeropuerto dos personas.

Shinobu: hemos llegado…a la Isla Liocott…

Tadase: si… estoy ansioso por verte Amu-chan…


	13. Hermanos mayores

Nos pusimos a entrenar desde temprano para nuestro siguiente partido contra el equipo de América del Norte. Kido se sentía incomodo al estar junto a Amu así que le pidió ayuda a la persona "indicada".

Kido: necesito que me ayudes… Fudo…

Fudo: ¿porque lo haría?

Kido: está bien… ¡oh gran maestro conocedor de este tipo de situaciones necesito que me ayudes!

Fudo: jajaja está bien te ayudare…. Se nota que estas desesperado… para ¿que necesitas mi ayuda?

Kido: bueno… es que después de lo que paso con Amu… no puedo estar junto a ella

Fudo: ¿Qué por el beso?

Kido: ¡para ti es fácil decirlo!

Fudo: pero si solo fue un beso en la mejilla… ni que hubiera marcado tu vida

Kido: es que…

Fudo: no me digas que fue tu primer beso…

Kido: en la mejilla

Fudo: ¡jajaja!-rio y lo señalo

Kido: ¡no es gracioso!-grito un poco rojo

Fudo: eso es lo que pasa cuando estudias en una secundaria solo para hombres

Kido: ¡dime de una buena ves ¿Qué debo hacer?

Fudo: nada…simplemente háblale como si nada hubiera pasado… si son solo amigos ¿no?

Kido: pero es… difícil…

Fudo: bueno eso ya no es mi problema… y ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste a mí?

Kido: porque pareces ser de las personas que tienen a muchas chicas detrás

Fudo: ¿de verdad?

Kido: si o me equivoco

Fudo: no te equivocas-dijo (Fudo: ninguna chica me quiere dicen que tengo "cara de pandillero" ToT /valkiria: y no es cierto ¬¬)

Kido: bueno…

Sakuma: ¡Kido y Fudo vengan es hora de la merienda!-grito llamándolos desde donde estaban todos

Kido: ¡ya vamos!... vamos Fudo

Fudo: ¡no me des órdenes!

Ambos fueron a donde estaban todos, las chicas habían colocado una manta en el piso para que todos se sienten y coman.

Endo: ¿Qué prepararon?

Aki: bueno Amu-san dijo algo peruano así que hicimos…

Amu: ¡Arroz con leche!

Goenji: se ve rico…

Amu: si como los japoneses les gusta el arroz, este postre esta hecho de arroz y leche

Fubuki: ¿leche?

Amu: si es que vi que algunos les falta crecer que mejor aliento que la leche

Kogure: te refieres a mi ¿no?

Amu: bueno… debes admitirlo enserio te falta crece soy tu menor y soy más alta que tu

Kogure: así pues deberías darles más a ellas, tú les ganas en diferentes formas-dijo señalandolas

Chicas: ¡Kogure!-gritaron y le comenzaron a pegar

Kogure: ¡y se dicen llamar mujeres!… ¡pegan peor que los hombres!-grito adolorido y con muchos chinchones

Todos: jajaja

Amu: bueno que esperan a ¡comer!

Hiroto: sin ofender Amu pero no parece comestible-dijo mirando su plato (valkiria: Hiroto eres un $%&)

Amu: pero…-dijo poniéndose triste

Kido: yo lo probare-dijo sentándose al lado de Amu y probando su comida

Todos: ¿y?

Kido: esta delicioso

Amu: ¿de verdad?

Kido: si, solo tu cocinas tan rico

Amu: gracias Yuu-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kido: O/O

Haruna: ¡mis sobrinos ya están asegurados!-grito de felicidad

Todos se sorprendieron y de repente una persona salto y aterrizo en el medio de todos, y voto los platos.

Amu: ¿pero qué?

Ami: ¡ya tengo nuevo yerno!-grito mirando a Kido

Todos: O_o

Ami: créeme no te arrepentirás de estar con mi hermanita-dijo, agarrándole las manos a Kido

Todos: ¡¿hermanita?

Amu: ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Anteojos: tu-tu eres…-dijo tartamudeando

Endo: ¿la conoces?

Anteojos: por supuesto ella es la mundialmente famosa ¡IDOL Ami!-grito, con estrellas en sus ojos

Todos: ¡¿IDOL?

Ami: ¡hola a todos!-grito y mando besos volados a todos, los cuales la mayoría cayeron desmayados

Amu: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Ami: es que no te encontré en el hotel así que viene a buscarte

Amu: como me encontraste

Ami: pues un "gatito" me dijo dónde estabas

Amu: Ikuto no hablaría tan fácil mente ¿Qué le hiciste?

Ami: la forma en la cual él no se resistiría… ¡con una bola de estambre!-grito y Ikuto apareció

Ikuto: lo siento… fui débil…

Ami: ten lindo gatito-dijo y le lanzo una bola de estambre, el cual Ikuto comenzó a jugar y se enredo con el

Todos: O_o

Chicas: ¡qué lindo gatito!-gritaron con corazones en sus ojos

Amu: -_-U

Kido: me puedes soltar-dijo mirando que no soltaba sus manos

Ami: lo siento

Kido: ¿Quién eres tú?

Ami: yo soy Hinamori Ami hermana mayor de Amu y…

Anteojos: ¡la más hermosa IDOL de todas! Profesión: modelo internacional, Edad: 15 años, Nacionalidad: italiana, Descripción física: ojos de color celeste y cabello castaño largo y ondulado; altura de acuerdo a la edad; delgada, con una buena anatomía-dijo (valkiria: ¡eso debí decirlo yo!)

Ami: te falto decir que siempre soy estoy alegre y buena con todos

Anteojos: ¡perdón debo castigarme!-grito con un látigo en su mano

Todos: ¡no!

Anteojos: bueno si la mayoría dice que no entonces no

Kogure: de todos modos no tienes el valor de hacerlo ¬¬

Haruna: ¿eres la hermana mayor de Amu-san?

Ami: ¡así es!... no es obvio-dijo abrazando a Amu, para que vean lo "idénticas" que son

Tobitaka: no parecen hermanas

Fuyupe: sus ojos y cabello son diferentes

Ami: pero si somos hermanas-dijo y Amu se soltó del abrazo

Haruna: entonces tengo ¡una cuñada!-grito y abrazo a Ami

Amu: ¡somos totalmente diferentes! ¡Tanto físicamente como psicológicamente!-grito molesta

Kido: tienes razón… pero cálmate…

Haruna: si no es tan malo tener hermanos mayores… mira yo tengo a mi desactualizado hermano

Todos: jajaja

Haruna: y no me quejo-dijo (valkiria: eso no es quejarse /Haruna: XP /valkiria: ¡niña malcriada!)

Ami: si somos tan diferentes que nuestros padres hicieron nos líneas de ropa basados en nostras

Fuyupe: ¡ósea que! La línea de ropa Good Girl te representa a ti y Bad Girl a Amu-san

Kogure: no hay que ser genio para saber eso ¬¬

Amu: qué bueno que hayas venido Ami, pero tuvimos suficiente de ti-dijo mirando los platos en el piso

Kobeyama: la comida ToT

Ami: no se preocupen yo cocinare para ustedes

Todos: ¡sí!

Amu: ¿estás segura?

Ami: si he mejorado

Amu: bueno si tu lo dices…

Todos entraron al Alojamiento y fueron hacia el comedor, se sentaron y esperaron ansioso de probar la comida de una IDOL mundial mente famosa. (valkiria: pobres no saben lo que se esperan)

Ami: ¡ya está!... buen provecho

Todos: ¡gracias por la comida!-gritaron al ver la buena apariencia de la comida y empezando a comer

Kido: ¿no vas a comer Amu?

Amu: no… valoro mi vida…

Kido: ¿ah?

Todos probaron la comida y caras se pusieron verdes, incluso Kido que solo probo una cucharada, se tiraron al suelo quejándose que les dolía la barriga.

Ami: pero… si mejore mi comida

Amu: si… su apariencia

Ikuto: ya probaron su comida ¿no?-dijo al ver a todos en el piso

Ami: lo siento ToT

Ikuto: la lección de hoy es **No****juzgues****las****cosas****y****las****personas****por****su****apariencia**

Amu: si quien se imaginaria que una IDOL mundialmente famosa no sabe cocinar… bueno llevémoslos a todos a sus cuartos…. ¡que esperan ayúdenme!

Ikuto y Ami: está bien

Los pusieron a cada uno a su cuarto para que descansaran y les dieron unas pastillas para el dolor de estomago, el ultimo fue Kido y Amu se sentó en su cama y se quedo a su lado.

Ami: sabes esa persona ha venido a la Isla Liocott…

Amu: así… seguramente ha venido con su prima esos son inseparables…

Ami: ha venido por ti… pero no se atreve a venir a verte…-dijo y Amu no dijo nada

No se dieron cuenta que Kido no estaba dormido y escuchaba todo lo que decían; y Ikuto estaba afuera del cuarto también escuchando.


	14. El regreso de un antiguo amor

Todos levantamos tarde y adoloridos gracias a la "maravillosa" comida de Ami. Ya era la hora de almuerzo y Amu les llevo el almuerzo a sus cuartos, el ultimo que faltaba era Kido.

Amu: ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto tocando la puerta

Kido: si-dijo echado en su cama

Amu: ¿te sientes mejor?

Kido: si… pero no creí que tú hermana cocinara tan mal…-dijo sentándose

Amu: bueno… aquí esta tú almuerzo-dijo poniendo la bandeja es sus piernas

Kido: no lo cocino Ami ¿o sí?-pregunto asustado

Amu: no… yo lo hice… quiero que sigan vivos para su siguiente partido

Kido: ah… gracias…

Amu: ¿tú ves las historias de las Princesas?-pregunto y Kido escupió su comida

Kido: ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Amu: pues tuve un sueño loco…

Kido: ¿soñaste conmigo?-pregunto esperanzado

Amu: si pero al final y solo tuviste cinco líneas

Kido: soy tampoco para ti…-dijo haciendo emo córner (valkiria: cuando aun anime le aparece un aura negra y se va a un rincón)

Amu: ¿ah? No te pongas triste…no escuchaste la frase… "lo mejor para el final"-dijo animándolo

Kido: así… pues entonces gracias

Amu: de nada… ahora come tu comida-dijo y Kido se la comió todo como "perrito fiel"

Kido: Amu… ¿de quién estaban hablando tu y Ami?

Amu: ah pues… espera no estabas dormido ¬¬

Kido: solo estaba con los ojos cerrados-dijo en su defensa

Amu: eso es escuchar conversaciones ajenas

Kido: lo siento…

Amu: no importa al fin y al cabo nos escuchaste

Kido: entonces ¿me dirás?-pregunto curioso

Amu: si… hablábamos de Tadase…

Kido: ¿Tadase? ¿Quién es él?

Amu: es… un viejo amigo….

Kido: ya veo solo tu amigo…-dijo aliviado

Haruna: ¡Amu-san! ¡Un príncipe te busca!-grito desde la sala

Kido: ¿príncipe?

Amu: príncipe… Tadase…-dijo y bajo hacia la sala y Kido fue detrás de ella

Todos al escuchar la palabra príncipe bajaron a ver quién era, las chicas tenían corazones en sus ojos y los chicos lo miraban porque parecía una chica.

Era un chico de cabello rubio y de ojos rojizos, muy apuesto (valkiria: mi príncipe /chicas: ¡es nuestro!)

Aki: que lindo…

Fuyupe: parece un príncipe…

Kogure: parece que el "radas de chicos guapos" de Lika no funciona-dijo y el celular de Aki sonó

Aki: ¿sí?

Lika: ¡mi radar ha detectado un chico extremadamente lindo por ese perímetro!

Aki: Lika-san^^U … ¿e Ichinose-kun? ¬¬

Lika: ¡es cierto le estoy siendo infiel a mi futuro esposo!... ¡perdóname Daddy!-grita y cuelga el celular

Endo: ¿Quién era?

Aki: era Lika-san… ella nunca cambia-dijo resignada y todos ^^U

Tadase: ah… disculpen ¿esta Amu?

Amu: aquí estoy-dijo bajando de las escaleras junto con Kido

Tadase: Amu-chan-dijo feliz de verla

Todos: ¿-chan?

Amu: es un apodo que él me puso… y él es el único que me dice así…

Kido: Amu-chan…

Fudo: nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que el gran Kido Yuuto diga –chan a una persona que no se a su hermanita

Haruna: es cierto ni a mí me dice Haruna-chan o Onee-chan-dijo (valkiria: es cierto… mal hermano XP)

Tadase: bueno Amu-chan he venido a verte…

Amu: si me dijeron que un príncipe preguntaba por mi

Shinobu: ¡y una princesa!-grita y todos voltearon a ver quien grito

Hiroto: ¿Quién eres?

Shinobu: soy la prima de Tadase y cuñada de Amu

Haruna: ¡no! ¡Ella es mi cuñada!

Shinobu: ¡no es mía!

Haruna y Shinobu: ¡guerra de cuñadas!-gritaron y se empezaron a lanzar todo lo que tenían a la mano

Tobitaka: la chica de cabello gris no vendrá a ser tu "prima"

Amu: si supongo… digo ¡no! ¡Yo no estoy casada con Tadase!-grito poniéndose al roja

Shinobu: bueno ya que nadie va presentarme yo misma lo hare-dijo y amenazando a Haruna con la mesa

Haruna: ¡ah!-grito y se escondió detrás de Kido

Shinobu: ¡hola! Mi nombre es Hoatori Shinobu tengo 14 años, mi pelo es gris, mis ojos son cafés y me gustan los dulces y cosas lindas-dijo cargando todavía la mesa

Tadase: y es mi prima

Goenji: ¿porque apuntas todo?

Fubuki: no todos los días una chica me llama la atención-dijo guardando su libreta

Kido: ¿terminaste de usarme de escudo?

Haruna: ¡no!-grito y se escondió en su capa

Amu: ¡Shinobu! Baja de una buena vez esa mesa y Haruna no uses de escudo a Kido-dijo con su aura demoniaca

Shinobu y Haruna: está bien-dijeron con miedo

Tadase: no has cambiada en nada… Amu-chan…

Amu: reines razón

Anteojos: que lindos…

Amu: ¡que están mirando! ¡Esto es una conversación privada!-grito con un aura demoniaca más grande, con cuerdos y un tridente (valkiria: la hija del diablo /Amu: no la hija menor del diablo)

Todos: O_o-y salieron huyendo de ahí

Tadase: te tienen miedo

Amu: si solo un poco

Fudo: si solo un poco ¬¬ –dijo con sarcasmo

Shinobu: ¿Por qué estamos escuchando detrás de la puerta?

Haruna: porque quiero confirmar si tengo asegurada a mi cuñada

Kido: esto no es correcto

Fudo: si como no si tú fuiste el primero en estar junto a la puerta

Endo: pero… si todos estamos pegados a la puerta-dijo mirando a todo Inazuma Japan en la puerta

Goenji: bueno… solo es para estar bien informados

Fubuki: si porque después nos pueden dar una información falsa-dijo y todos asintieron y siguieron escuchando

Amu: bueno ¿Por qué has venido?

Tadase: he venido por ti

Amu: tú has venido por algo mas ¿no es así?

Tadase: me atrapaste he venido también para que Los Guardianes puedan volver a reunirse

Amu: ¿reunirse?

Tadase: si ya hable con todos solo faltabas tu… pero la condición de volver a reunirnos es que…

Amu: ¿Cuál es la condición?

Tadase: que Tsukiyomi Ikuto no esté en el equipo

Amu: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te agrada?

Tadase: no es eso… el no es de fiar

Amu: pues para mi si lo es

Tadase: en cambio de el tu podrás escoger a uno de tus amigos de Inazuma Japan para estar en nuestro equipo

Al otro lado todos se emocionan y todos decían -me va a escoger a mi- y como estaban haciendo ruido Shinobu hiso que se callaran ya que ella no podía escuchar nada, y se dieron cuenta de que también tiene un aura demoniaca parecida a la de Amu. (valkiria: otra no… por favor ToT )

Amu: ah… uno de Inazuma Japan

Tadase: así podrás tener a tu lado a tu mejor amigo en el equipo

Amu: bueno… yo escogería a… Yuu-dijo y al otro lado Kido estaba O/O

Tadase: ¿Yuu?

Amu: su nombre es Kido Yuuto… pero yo le digo Yuu

Tadase: ya veo… pero ¿Por qué él?

Amu: él es el mejor estratega de Asia, se preocupa por sus amigos y además es un buen amigo-dijo sonriendo

Tadase: entonces a él lo tendrías a tu lado todo el tiempo que el equipo este unido

Amu: si no tengo problemas con eso-dijo y Kido O/O (valkiria: demasiadas emociones por un día ¬¬)

Shinobu: buena Kido

Kido: yo… bueno yo…-dijo totalmente rojo

Kogure: ¡el chico tomate!

Todos: ¡cállate!-gritaron silenciosamente (valkiria: ¿eso se puede hacer?... genial XD)

Amu: aunque… Los Guardianes fue una idea de todos… no quiero que inicie sin Ikuto

Tadase: ¿Por qué?

Amu: porque como te dije fue idea de todos crear el equipo y no puede volver a reunirse si falta uno

Tadase: no te puedo convencer… se lo terca que puedes llegar a ser

Amu: también recuerdas esa parte mía

Tadase: pasado a la primera razón que me trajo aquí… sobre nosotros

Amu: ¿nosotros?

Tadase: si… quiero que me perdones no debí dudar de ti… por eso… quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad

Amu: lo pensare… y en estos momentos estoy confundida con respecto a mis sentimientos

Tadase: está bien… te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario porque tu lo mereces-dijo acercándose para darle un beso en…

De repente la puerta donde todo Inazuma Japan estaba apoyado se vino abajo mostrando a sus queridos amigos que" respetaban" su intimidad y a Ikuto detrás de ellos.

Kido: ¿de dónde apareciste?

Ikuto: he estado aquí desde que se pusieron a escuchar la conversación de Amu

Amu los regaño por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, cenaron todos juntos y Kido se sentía aliviado de que ella no se fuera con Tadase y un sentimiento suyo lo hacía sentir feliz… pero no sabía ¿cuál? y el ¿porque? …


	15. America

+++Pensamientos de Amu+++

Tadase… vino por mí… solo por mí… ¡espera que estoy pensando! Yo soy Hinamori Amu la chica más difícil de reconquistar de la historia… ¡no del mundo entero! No voy a caer tan fácilmente voy hacer lo que toda mujer ase a su ex… ¡hacer que sufra por un largo tiempo! y luego de mucho sufrimiento el tiene que…. ¡suplicar! ¡Implorar mi perdón! Después lo aceptare… pero ¿Por qué le dije eso a Tadase? ¿Lo hice para molestarlo? O porque… ¡Ah! ¡¿Quién puede pensar con todo ese ruido?

+++Fin de pensamientos de Amu+++

Ese ruido era insoportable no la dejaba pensar, se levanto de su cama y salió de su cuarto, todos estaban levantados y seguían con sus pijamas.

Amu: ¡ah! ¡¿De dónde viene ese ruido?-grito enojada

Endo: no se pero nos despertó a todos

Amu: ¿a todos?-pregunto viendo y contándolos

Hiroto: ¿Quién está haciendo ese ruido?-pregunto y Amu lo miraba fijamente

Amu: Hiroto…

Hiroto: ¿Qué?

Amu: tu pijama tiene estrellitas sonrientes….

Hiroto: si-si me gustan al O/O -algún problema

Amu: simplemente no me lo esperaba

Haruna: ese ruido viene del primer piso

Endo: ¡chicos hay que averiguar qué o quién está haciendo ese ruido!-grito y todos asintieron

Amu: Yuu… tu pijama tiene pingüinos-dijo mirando la imagen de su pijama

Kido: no pienses mal yo

Amu: me gustan los pingüinos ^_^

Kido: tengo otros polos así-dijo con orgullo

Todos bajaron y el ruido venia de la cocina y vieron que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida, se amontonaron en la sala.

Haruna: ¡Fudo-kun! Tu eres el más valiente ve

Fuyupe: si ve haber que es o quien es-dijo empujándolo

Fudo: está bien-dijo y se asomo a la cocina

Sakuma: ¿y bien?

Fudo: hay alguien ahí…

Todos: un ladrón….

Fubuki: ¿Qué haremos?

Kabeyama: yo sé-dijo y todos le prestaron atención

Kogure: dinos de una buena vez

Kabeyama: escondernos-dijo y todos hicieron una típica caída japonesa

Amu: ¡eso es de cobardes!

Goenji: ella tiene razón

Amu: primero encontremos cosas para defendernos-dijo y todos fueron a buscar y regresaron rápido

Cada uno tenía un objeto que utilizándolo bien se convertía en un arma (valkiria: the walking dead)

Amu: chicos ¿que tenemos?

Endo: encontramos: palos de baseball y pedazos de madera

Amu: muy bien chicas y ustedes

Aki: nosotras tenemos: las espátulas de metal y de madera-dijo y miro que Haruna no tenía nada

Amu: y tu Haruna

Haruna: yo tengo como arma la comida de Natsumi-san… su comida es mortal

Amu: no creo que….

Endo: es cierto su comida es mortal… que dé en coma por comer sus onigiris-dijo (valkiria: bola de arroz)

Amu: vaya ¿cocina tan mal?-pregunto y todos asintieron

Endo: cuando diga ya todos entraremos y enfrentaremos al ladrón-dijo y asintieron para no hacer ruido

Comenzaron a avanzar pero los chicos se quedaron parados y solo las chicas avanzaban.

Amu: ¡¿Por qué no avanzan?

Hiroto: las damas primero

Haruna: ¡no se creen uno cabellos ahora!

Amu: ¡ustedes primero!-grito con su aura demoniaca

Fubuki: si con esa aura no fue suficiente para que el ladrón huyera….

Tobitaka: debe ser realmente valiente…

Los chico avanzaban lentamente hacia la cocina y Amu iba junto con ellos

Kido: ¿Qué haces?

Amu: voy con ustedes

Kido: pero no tienes nada para defenderte

Amu: mi fuerza es suficiente para defenderme

Kido: quédate detrás de mí

Amu: no necesito que alguien me defienda

Kido: pues yo quiero defenderte así que ponte de tras de mi

Amu: eres persistente… está bien

Kido: gracias por dejar que yo te proteja… Amu-chan

Amu: Yuu… yo…

Los chicos entraron a la cocina gritando y quedaron atrapados en una gelatina amarilla

Chicos: O_o-al estar dentro de una gelatina gigante (valkiria: ¡gracias por la comida! /Tadase: no es comida¬¬)

Amu: eso es….

Tadase: buenos días a todos-dijo con un mandil y un espátula

Anteojos: ¡una fan mi a vino a buscarme!-grito viendo a Tadase con el mandil… rosa

Tadase: ¡no soy una chica!

Amu: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tadase: vine a prepararles un delicioso desayuno

Aki: nosotras preparamos comida deliciosa y saludable

Tadase: así entonces ¿Por qué quisieron atacarme con un onigiri mal hecho?-dijo mirando a Haruna

Haruna: ¿Cómo supiste que este onigiri es mortal?

Tadase: se nota a la vista que es muy salado-dijo y en otra parte del mundo Natsumi estornudo

Kido: no quiero interrumpir pero… ¡saquen nos de aquí!

Tadase: perdón se me estaba olvidando

Amu: si como no ¬¬

Tadase: desactívate HOLY CROWN-dijo y desapareció y todos cayeron al piso

Endo: eso duele…

Amu: ¿Dónde está Yuu?

Kido: ayúdenme….-dijo por que Kabeyama estaban en su encima

Amu: ¡ah! ¡Kabeyama quítate!-grito empujándolo

Kabeyama: lo siento Kido-kun

Kido: aire te amo

Amu: Yuu ¿estás bien?

Kido: si gracias Amu-chan-dijo sosteniéndose de Amu

Tadase: bueno… el desayuno está servido porque no van a cambiarse-dijo separando a Kido y Amu

Todos fueron a cambiarse y regresaron al comedor para tomar el desayuno el cual se había retrasado.

Endo: ¿Qué es lo que cocinaste?

Tadase: ese un típico desayuno americano

Hiroto: ¿típico?

Tadase: así es tiene: juego de naranja, café, huevo y tocino frito y jockeys-dijo (valkiria: creo que se escribe así)

Kido: es increíble que tú hayas cocinado todo esto

Tadase: seguramente tu nunca has cocina-dijo mirándolo fríamente

Kido: pues nunca he tenido la oportunidad

Amu: ¿Por qué les preparas el desayuno?

Tadase: porque quiero que estén con muchas energías cuando se enfrente con el equipo de América

Todos: gracias

Amu: pero si tu eres norteamericano ¿Por qué los ayudas?

Tadase: porque quiero hacer una buena acción

Kogure: quieres hacer puntos con ella para que te perdone-dijo y una flecha invisible atravesó a Tadase

Anteojos: diste en el blanco

Tadase: ¿Cuándo juegan contra América?

Endo: hoy –dijo metiéndose toda su comida a la boca

Tadase: entonces dense prisa terminen de comer-dijo y Amu no lo dejaba de mirar

Todos se cambiaron y se fueron hacia el muelle con la Caravana Relámpago y para luego subir a un barco hacia la isla donde está el Estadio Pavo Real (valkiria: que nombre más raro) Kido y Amu se sentaron juntos.

Amu: los asientos de hoy son tan pequeños ¿no crees? ^^U

Kido: si… los asientos que son de dos no deberían poder entrar tres personas….

Tadase: gracias por dejarme sentarme con ustedes

Kido: habiendo tantos asientos para escoger ¬¬

Tadase: te molesto Yuu-kun

Kido: Amu-chan solo me dice así

Tadase: oh perdona no lo sabia

Amu: recordándome Yuu yo quería decirte algo en la mañana

Kido: ¿Qué cosa?

Amu: que no me llames Amu-chan

Kido: ¿Por qué?

Amu: ese es el apodo que me puso Tadase….prefiero que tú mismo crees una podo para mi ^_^

Kido: está bien yo mismo creare un apodo para ti

Amu: espero ansiosamente-dijo sonriendo y Kido también sonrió

Tadase: ¡ah! ¡Miren nos estamos acercando a la isla!-grito e interrumpió la bonita escena

Amu: ¡chicos den lo mejor de ustedes!

Todos: ¡sí!

El barco llego a la isla y se dirigieron hacia el estadio, el partido estaba a punto de empezar los chicos se habían ido a los vestidores. (valkiria: yo también voy a cambiarme *_*/Aki: tú te quedas aquí ¬¬)

Amu: oye Tadase y tu "mugre"

Tadase: ¿ah?... haya Shin-chan…entonces yo soy la "uña" mejor para mi

Amu: si ustedes son "uña y mugre" y ¿Dónde está?

Tadase: ella consiguió trabajo

Amu: ¿trabajo?

Shinobu: ¡y el partido comienza!

Amu: ¡¿consiguió trabajo como narradora?-grito y Tadase asintió

Shinobu: ¡ el partido comienza! ¡Y podemos notar lo apuesto que esta Fubuki hoy XD!

El partido comenzó América estaba ganando en el primer tiempo pero Inazuma Japan tomo ventaja en el segundo tiempo quedando Inazuma Japan 4-3 América (valkiria: no se me el partido completo XP)

Ichinose: se han vuelto más fuertes… aceptamos nuestra derrota

Endo: tu también te has vuelto fuerte… prometamos voy ver a jugar futbol juntos-dijo y Ichinose asintió

Amu: ha pasado tiempo Ichinose

Ichinose: Amu… me alegra volver a verte-dijo y su celular comenzó a sonar y el contesto

Lika: ¡me estas poniendo los cuernos!

Ichinose: ¿ah? Lika primero: no te estoy poniendo los cuernos y segundo: solo somos amigos

Lika: ¡Daddy quiere terminar conmigo!

Ichinose: no es eso yo…

Lika: ¡qué bien ya regresamos! ¡Lo que me gusta de esta relación es que nuestras peleas duren poco! ¡Adiós!-grito y colgó el celular e Ichinose ^^U

Mark: que lastima no pudimos ganar…

Dylan: si pero tenemos ¡fiesta de conciliación! Y… ¡Amu estas invitada!... así tú también Tadase

Tadase: no gracias yo pasó…

Todos los jugadores de América fueron a su fiesta con Amu, Tadase regreso al hotel y los chicos de Inazuma Japan regresaron a su Alojamiento, y Amu no volvió durante todo el día y como la otra vez Kido se quedo esperándola.


	16. Confesiones

Habían terminado de almorzar y Amu aun no aparecía Kido estaba preocupado por ella y se preguntaba que podía haberle pasado (valkiria: parece madre primeriza ¬¬)

Kido: Amu aun no regresa…

Haruna: hermano sabes que ella aparecerá tarde o temprano como la otra vez

Kido: eso ya se

Haruna: si ya sabes entonces ¿Por qué estas en su cuarto?

Kido: porque la última vez que desapareció ella y Ikuto vinieron de frente aquí

Haruna: eso lo entiendo… lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué has abierto una lata de atún?

Kido: Amu me dijo que Ikuto era mitad gato

Haruna: mitad gato… ¡Ikuto-kun kawaii!-grito al imaginárselo (valkiria: ¿Quién no gritaría por Ikuto HOT?)

Kido: hablando de él ¿Dónde está?

Haruna: bueno ayer llego noche y se durmió con la ropa que tenia puesta y ahora está en la sala

Kido: entonces iré hablar con el…espera ¿Cómo sabes todos eso?

Haruna: no creerás que yo lo estaba espiando

Kido: ¬¬

Haruna: so-solo me aseguraba de que él estuviera bien… es el deber de una asistente

Kido: como tu digas ¬¬… bueno entonces iré hablar con el

El y Haruna bajaron hasta la sala Ikuto estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo una revista

Kido: ¿sabes donde esta Amu?

Ikuto: no lose

Kido: pero tú siempre estas junto ella

Ikuto: eso no quiere decir que sepa siempre donde esta-dijo y su celular comenzó a sonar y él contesta

Haruna: ¿Quién es?-pregunto pero Ikuto la ignoro

Ikuto: está bien iré de inmediato-dijo y colgó el celular

Kido: ¿Quién era?

Ikuto: era el entrenador del equipo de América me dijo que fuera por Amu-dijo (Haruna: ¿Por qué a él le hace caso? ToT /valkiria: quizás se dio cuenta de que lo espiabas ¬¬ /Haruna: ¡no lo espiaba!)

Kido: ¿Dónde está Amu?

Ikuto: parece que se quedo en el Alojamiento del equipo de América

Kido: ¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve por ella!

Ikuto: lo haría sin la necesidad que tú me lo dijeras-dijo y se fue

Kido: están irritante…

Haruna: relájate hermano ves Amu-san ya apareció y vendrá aquí sana y salva

Kido: siempre ase que me preocupe por ella

Haruna: y a ti ¿quién te manda a preocuparte? ¬¬

Kido: yo solo…- dijo y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa de centro

Haruna: O_o

Kido: ¡eso ha dolido!-grito agarrándose la cabeza

Haruna: ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Kido: no sé porque me preocupo tanto por ella… yo no sé….

Haruna: hermano… ¡es hora que tengamos una plática de hermana a hermano!

Kido: ¿eh?

Haruna: tú no sabes de este tema y supongo que recurriste a Sakuma-kun y luego a Fudo-kun ¬¬

Kido: ¿co-como lo supiste?

Haruna: ¡las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido!-grito orgullosa

Kido: -_-U

Haruna: muy bien… platiquemos-dijo y se disfrazándose como sicóloga y echo a Kido en el sofá

Kido: la primera vez que la vi ella me pareció bonita…

Haruna: ¿Qué más?

Kido: después de conocerla mejor descubrí que ella es una chica divertida y que le encanta el futbol

Haruna: y ¿Cómo te sientes con ello?

Kido: pues me siento raro al estar junto a ella… y no me agrada Tadase

Haruna: ¡¿Cómo no puede agradarte? ¡El es un príncipe!

Kido: no que las sicólogas tienen que ser neutrales ¬¬

Haruna: lo siento ^^U… ya sé que te pasa

Kido: así ¿Qué tengo?

Haruna: hermano simplemente te gusta Amu-san

Kido: ¿gu-gustar?... ¡estas equivocada!

Haruna: hermano es lógico que no tengas conocimientos en este tema

Kido: ¿Qué tema?

Haruna: ¡el del amor!… quizás no sepas porque tú tienes a tu padre y estudias en una secundaria para chicos

Kido: ¿Qué debo hacer?

Haruna: simplemente dile lo que sientes

Kido: pero… no sé como decírselo

Haruna: tú sabrás… deja **Que****tu****corazón****te****guie**-dijo guiñándole y se fue (valkiria: no siempre)

Kido: Haruna… si se lo diré cuando llegue

Estaba tan nervioso que jalo el sillón individual hasta la puerta principal y se sentó en el, esperándola. La puerta se abrió y entro Ikuto cargando a Amu en su espalda, ella se bajo de él y Kido se puso frente a ella

Kido: ¡¿dónde has estado jovencita?

Amu: ¿ah?... qué lindo eres Yuu-chan-dijo, lo abrazo y Kido O/O

Kido: ¡¿Qué-que estás haciendo?-pregunto tratando de quitársela

Ikuto: esta borracha

Kido: ¡borracha! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?

Ikuto: yo nada pero deberías llevarla a su cuarto… lo haría yo pero… veo que no te quiere soltar

Kido: está bien-dijo y subió, dejo a Amu en su cama y luego bajo al comedor donde estaban todos

Fubuki: ¿Cómo esta?

Kido: profundamente dormida

Haruna: no te preocupes hermano cuando despierte podrás hablar con ella

Tadase: ¿sobre qué?-pregunto entrando al comedor y tras el Ami y Shinobu

Endo: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ami: yo vine hablar con Amu, me encontré con ellos y venimos juntos

Fubuki: ¿Cómo entraron?

Ami: soy buena abriendo cerraduras

Fubuki: hola…

Shinobu: hola Fubu-chan…-dijo un poco roja (Fubuki: ¡que lindo apodo! ¡Te quiero Shin-chan! 3)

Se abrió la puerta y era Amu, ella entro agarrándose la cabeza y se sentó junto a Kido

Ami: ¿estás bien?

Amu: ah me duele la cabeza

Kido: ¿Cómo terminaste borracha?

Todos: ¡¿borracha?

Amu: ¡no griten! ¡Me duele la cabeza!

Kido: y bien

Amu: pues creo que paso en la fiesta…

FLASH BACK

Todos los miembros del equipo americano estaban reunidos en un karaoke y Amu estaba terminado de cantar y bajo del mini escenario.

Dylan: cantas muy bien Amu

Amu: gracias

Mark: ¡he traído gaseosas!-grita entrando

Todos: ¡sí!

Mark: ten Amu es de naranja-dijo dándole un vaso

Amu: gracias pero solo uno

Mark: okey

Tres horas después Dylan puso música todo volumen Time de Black Eyed Peas, todos comenzaron a bailar y Amu era la más loca de todos (valkiria: es la única chica de ahí ¬¬)

Dylan: ¡¿Por qué no bailas?

Ichinose: ¡no puedo!

Dylan: ¡¿Por qué?

Ichinose: ¡Lika me vijila!-grito señalando el celular

Dylan: ¡¿ah?

Ichinose: ¡cuando comienzo a bailar! ¡Ella como si me viera me dice que no lo haga!

Dylan: ¡seguramente te está vigilando!-grito y señalo la cámara que estaba en la esquina de la habitación

Ichinose: ¡soy un buen niño!-grito (valkiria: pobre le tiene miedo/ Ichinose: y ¡¿quién no lo tendría? ToT)

Todos: ¡jajaja!

Domon: ¡eso Amu!-grito viendo que Amu se había subido a la mesa y todos se pusieron a su alrededor

Amu: ¡Let's lose control! "perdamos el control"-comenzó a cantar (valkiria: ¡I love that song!)

Todos: ¡si!

Amu: ¡ I came here to get crazy! "He venido ha enloquecerte"

Dylan: ¡enloquécenos Amu!

Amu: ¡ And I owe it all to you-ou! "Y todo te lo debo a ti"

Termino la canción y todos cayeron al piso y se quedaron dormidos ahí hasta el día siguiente e Ichinose al ser el único consiente llamo al entrenador para que viniera por ellos y después llamo a Ikuto para que se llevara a Amu.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Todos: -_-U

Kido: te emborrachaste con gaseosa

Amu: jeje es extraño pero parece que si-dijo riendo nerviosa (valkiria: mas fiestera la niña)

Ami: seguramente por los altos niveles de azúcar a los que Amu no esta acostumbrada ella termino borracha

Todos: _

Amu: nunca vuelvo a tomar gaseosa en mi vida

Haruna: hermano no tienes algo que decirle

Kido: pero están todos

Haruna: mejor aun ¡grita tu amor a los cuatro vientos!-grito y Kido -_-U

Fubuki: Kido no estarás solo yo también diré algo importante hoy-dijo y el asintió

Kido: Amu tengo algo que decirte

Amu: ¿Qué cosa?

Kido: yo… yo aun no te encuentro un apodo-dijo y todos hicieron una típica caída japonesa

Amu: está bien me avisas cuando lo encuentres

Haruna: hermano

Kido: yo… yo… ¡tú me gustas! O/O -grito totalmente rojo (valkiria: ¡al fin!)

Amu: ¿ah?

Kido: eres una chica muy linda, inteligente, divertida y te gusta el futbol… por eso me gustas O/O

Amu: Yuu… yo…

Kido: está bien si no me puedes corresponder estoy feliz de haber podido decírtelo

Amu: Yuu… tú también me gustas

Kido: ¿ah?

Amu: eres un chico inteligente, te gusta el futbol, te preocupas por todos y eres sensible

Ami: ¡qué hermoso es el amor!-grito con corazones en sus ojos

Amu: aun que usualmente es la chica es quien se declara

Kido: es que tengo una buena sicóloga

Fubuki: ¡yo también tengo que decir algo!

Tadase: otro se va a declarar-dijo molesto (valkiria: Tadase-kun tiene competencia)

Fubuki: ¡Shin-chan tú me gustas! ¡Eres una chica que le gusta lo colorido y lo oscuro! ¡Eres la chica perfecta para mí!-grito (valkiria: mmm una pareja bipolar eso… da miedo/ Ami: que linda pareja)

Shinobu: ¡tú también me gustas Fubuki!-grito y él le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella O/O

Fuyupe: todos se están declarando… ¡me gustas Mamoru-kun!

Endo: ¡tú también eres una gran amiga!-dijo y Fuyupe se quedo de piedra (valkiria: por los menos una de las tres se declaro/ Fuyupe: ¡me rechazo! / Aki: por eso prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, Endo-kun es muy distraído)

Todos: jajaja

El día continúo normal mente, Ami les dio su bendición a Kido y Amu ahora ellos eran más unidos y mas amigables aun que la que daba la iniciativa era Amu. (valkiria: ni que se fueran a casar / Ami: ¿Quién sabe? **;**D)


	17. Rompiendo una Amistad

+++Pensamientos de Kido+++

Amor… que palabra tan extraña… aun que…. Viéndolo de un punto de vista diferente… ese es el sentimiento que tengo hacia Amu… y sino hubiese sido por mi hermana nunca me hubiese atrevido… decirle lo que siento… ella tiene razón no se absolutamente nada sobre el amor… y es por eso que aun… no me atrevo a tomarla de la mano… ¿tomarla de la mano?... pero sino somos novios… entonces ¿que somos?...

+++Fin de pensamientos de Kido+++

El salio de sus pensamientos ya que Amu al estar a su costado le peñiscaba para que prestara atención a lo que las chicas estaban explicando ya que mañana era el día que jugaríamos contra Orfeus.

Haruna: como bien sabemos que Fidio Aldena es un jugador de primer nivel y…

Kido: tenemos que estar preparados

Haruna: así es… Amu-san puedes decirnos ¿Cuáles son las estrategias que utiliza Orfeus?

Amu: pues… ahora que han cambiado al entrenador… supongo que sus estrategias también cambien

Anteojos: con Kageyama no podemos confiarnos

Endo: si puede ponernos una trampa

Kazemaru: como la primera vez

Kabeyama: quizás le haga algo a la Caravana para que no lleguemos al partido-dijo imaginándose a la Caravana cayendo por un abismo (valkiria: no crees que estas exagerando ¬¬/ Kabeyama se esconde detrás de un poste /valkiria: ¬¬)

Aki: nos puede pasar algo ¿no cree Fuyuka-san?

Fuyupe: ya no me importa ¡la vida no vale la pena! ToT

Aki: ¿por qué?

Fuyupe: ¡porque el amor de vida! ¡Es un idiota!

Endo: tú también eres una gran amiga-dijo y Fuyupe se golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa

Todos: O_o- (valkiria: ah la típica adolescente ¬¬ /Fuyupe: ¡me voy a suicidar! /valkiria: no te detendré)

Mientras auxiliaban a Fuyupe, nadie se dio cuenta que Amu habia salido del comedor y Kido fue detrás de el (valkiria: oh que novio tan preocupado /Kido: no… yo… solo… O/O /valkiria: jijiji)

Kido: ¿Por qué saliste?

Amu: no me gusta que hablen de esa forma de mi padre

Kido: me disculpo por ellos… es por todo lo que hemos pasado por las acciones de Kageyama

Amu: quizás ustedes conozcan solo una parte de el

Kido: ¿solo una parte?

Amu: si… con nosotras es amables y siempre se preocupa por nosotras

Kido: es un buen padre…. No sabia eso de el

Amu: la mayoría de las personas solo ven el lado malo de las personas

Kido: en eso tienes razón

Amu: las personas que pueden ver el lado bueno son pocas en el mundo

Kido: si… pero siempre ven primero el lado malo

Amu: **Las personas deberían poder ver primero el lado bueno y no el malo**

Kido: me gustaría que las personas piensen como tu-dijo y la tomo de la mano

Ambos entraron de nuevo al comedor, tomados de las manos y todos se alegraron más por Kido.

Haruna: hermano que bueno que hayas pasado al siguiente nivel

Fudo: seguramente para ti es una gran hazaña

Kido: es lo que tu crees-dijo, pero su mano esta temblando

Amu: no te pongas nervioso… sino se darán cuenta que eres primerizo-dijo susurrando

Todos: ya nos dimos cuenta

Kido: ¿eh?

Endo: sin ofender… pero a la vista se te nota que no sabes de estas cosas

Aki: hasta Endo-kun se dio cuenta

Fuyupe: ¡¿Cómo se da cuenta de eso? ¡Y no se da cuenta que me declare a el gritando a los cuatro vientos!

Endo: ya te dije que tu también eres una gran amiga Fuyupe

Aki: la vida es extraña

Fubuki: pero como Shin-chan es primeriza y no se pone nerviosa

Todos: ¿ah?-al ver que ella estaba sentada en las piernas de Fubuki (valkiria: suertuda)

Shinobu: ¡hola a todos! Solo quería decirle buenos días a Fubu-chan

Sakuma: hasta le puso apodo

Fudo: y tu ¿Kido-kun ya le pusiste un apodo a Amu?

Kido: ah… yo… no aun no se a ocurrido uno… lo siento

Amu: no importa… es un gran paso para ti tomarme de la mano

Haruna: Amu-san tiene razón… cuando pases a "ligas mayores" te enseñare uno "secretitos"-dijo guiñándole (valkiria: y dices que no eres una pervertida ¬¬ /Haruna: entonces no te diré mis "secretitos" /valkiria: ¡no! Dime Haruna-sensei /Haruna: esta bien/ comienzo a notar todo lo que me dice XD)

Kido: ¡¿se-se-secretitos? O/O

Haruna: pero solo te lo diré cuando pases a "ligas mayores"… pero si me lapides te los doy hoy en la noche

Kido: en-en la noche- O/O dijo y se puso rojo y le comenzó a sangrar la nariz y se desmayo

Amu: ¡Yuu!

Aki: ¿Qué le pasa?

Amu: ¡hemorragia nasal severa por tener a una pervertida de primera como hermana!

Haruna: no es necesario gritarlo ¬¬

Anteojos: si… igual todos los sabemos ¿verdad chicos?

Todos: si se nota a la vista

Haruna: ¡que no soy una pervertida!

Fudo: ¡Ikuto se esta quitando el polo!-grito señalando y Haruna puso su cámara en automático

Haruna: eh… yo…

Fudo: incluso tienes tu cámara en automático para no perderte esos "momentos"

Haruna: tengo un serio problema ToT

Shinobu: vaya mañana es su partido y tiene a su estratega en una camilla por hemorragia nasal ¬¬

Fubuki: si jejeje y a Fuyuka con un golpe en su cabeza

Shinobu: ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? ¬¬

Fubuki: porque es importante para el equipo

Shinobu: ¡ósea es impórtate para ti! ¬¬

Fubuki: ah Shin-chan…

Shinobu: ¡¿y donde quedo?-grito y le comenzaron a salir lagrimitas estilo anime

Fubuki: tu estas siempre en mi corazón… en mis pensamientos… en todo lo que haga…

Shinobu: Fubu-chan…

El le seco sus lágrimas, la abrazo y ella correspondió el abrazo (valkiria: ¡que lindo! ¡Aprende de el! /Kido: ¿yo?/ valkiria: ¡si tu! ¡Pareces mas su madre que su novio!/Kido: solo me preocupado por ella / valkiria: esta bien pero no demasiado… y recuerda que… te estaré vigilando Kido Yuuto *-* /Kido: ¿Por qué a mi?)

Shinobu: Fubu-chan… ¡Haruna tómanos una foto!

Haruna: ¿Por qué?

Shinobu y Fubuki: ¡nuestra primera pelea!-gritaron y ella les tomo la foto

Todos: -_-U

Fudo: el amor vuelve tonta a las personas

Haruna: entonces Fudo-kun se volverá una persona tonta…-dijo y ambos se miraron

Kido: ah… donde estoy

Amu: ¡que bueno que ayas despertado!-grito y lo abrazo

Endo: Amu lo estas asfixiando-dijo ella lo soltó

Anteojos: que suerte tienes Kido…

Kido: ¡suerte de casi siempre morir asfixiado!-grito (valkiria: si morir pero por algo panchoncito XD)

Amu: lo siento… ya se te traeré mi pañuelo

Kido: ¿para que?

Amu: lo mojare en agua fría viendo que te ha subido la temperatura… ya vuelvo-dijo y se fue

Kogure: ¿Por qué se te habrá subido la temperatura?

Fudo: si… Kido-kun ¿Por qué?

Kido: bueno porque…

Kogure: pobre Haruna le contagio lo pervertido a Kido

Haruna: Kogure-kun… me puedes acompañar a buscar los artículos de limpieza-dijo y el asintió

Ambos entraron al cuarto de limpieza y Haruna cerro la puerta con llave y apago la luz, adentro se escuchaban gritos de dolor y de suplica, después Haruna salio sonriente y un muy asustado Kogure.

Kogure: seré un niño bueno…

Haruna: espero que así sea Kogure-kun…

Shinobu: ella da miedo…

Fubuki: pero tu mas…

Shinobu: ¿dijiste algo Fubu-chan?

Fubuki: no nada "hermosísima chica que acepto estar con un perdedor como yo"-dijo con miedo

Todos: -_-U

Goenji: pasando a temas más importante…

Haruna: claro como tu no tiene novia ¬¬

Goenji: tu tampoco-dijo y una flecha invisible atravesó a Haruna

Haruna: que es lo que querías decirnos Goenji-kun

Goenji: si… que haremos con Kageyama…

Kido: a pesar de lo que dijo Amu… mi opinión sobre el no cambia

Endo: si sigue siendo una persona…

Kido: de corazón negro…

Sakuma: el puede ponernos una trampa… a pesar de que Amu este con nosotros…

Kido: si soy conciente de ello

Fudo: pero a le no le importara que este con nosotros… solo le importa ganar

Kido: a Kageyama no le importa Amu… solo la utiliza para sus planes

Fudo: quizás la este utilizando para acercarse a nosotros… seguramente ella lo sabe y lo esta ayudando

Kido: no… ella no haría eso… aun que

Fudo: aun que ¿Qué? Si ella sabe que el mato a sus padres… debe saber también todos sus planes

Anteojos: es cierto Kido tu que estas con ella puedes sacarle esa información antes de nuestro partido

Fudo: así sabríamos que trampa nos puso… vamos ve Kido-kun-dijo e hizo que saliera del comedor

El salio afuera y frente ha el esta Amu, apretando su pañuelo (valkiria: ¡todos son unos baakas!)

Amu: ¿Por qué dicen esa cosas sobre el?... -pregunto mirando su pañuelo

Kido: nos estabas escuchando….

Amu: ustedes no saben nada…-dijo levantando su cara lo que mostró sus lagrimas y salto su pañuelo

Kido: Amu…

Amu: ¡ustedes no lo conocen como yo!-grito y los demás salieron al escuchar el grito

Endo: ¿Qué pasa?

Amu: ¡como pueden juzgar a una persona sin conocerla!…

Kido: con todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar ya sabemos perfectamente como es

Amu: te equivocan… ¡todos se equivocan sobre el!

Kido: Amu…-dijo tomándola de la mano pero ella no lo permitió

Amu: tu eres… eres un… ¡idiota!-grito y le tiro una cachetada, todos se quedaron helados

Shinobu: Amu…

Kido: yo…

Amu: ¡no quiero volverte haber Kido! ¡A ninguno de ustedes!-grito y salio del Alojamiento

Fubuki: ve tras ella…

Kido: pero ella…

Fubuki: no importa… **Hacer llorar a una persona esta mal no importa el motivo que sea**

Kido fue detrás de ella, pero Amu estaba mas adelante, ella al estar llorando no se dio cuenta que cuando llego a la esquina unos hombres vestidos de negro la detuvieron y la agarraron, ella estaba forcejeando, Kido vio lo que estaba pasando y corrió más rápido. (valkiria: ¡rápido Kido-kun!)

Amu: ¡suéltenme!

Kido: ¡Amu!

Amu: ¡Kido!-grito al verlo llegar (valkiria: ¿Dónde quedo el apodo? T.T/ Kido: ¡eso no importa ahora!)

Un auto de lunas polarizadas llego y los hombres la metieron al carro, y se fue a toda velocidad.

Kido: Amu… ¡Amu!-grito y corrió tras el auto

Pero al ver que este se alejaba, se detuvo ya no podía mas estaba cansado, callo de rodillas en la vereda.

Kido: ¡maldición!-grito y golpeo la vereda

Ikuto: estas llamando mucho la atención

Kido: Ikuto…

Ikuto: volvamos al Alojamiento para poder hablar

Ambos volvieron y Kido les contó lo que paso con Amu, también Ikuto les dijo que se habían llevado a Ami y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo sucedido.

Fudo: ¿abrasado sido Kageyama?

Ikuto: no creo… el seria incapaz de hacerle eso a sus hijas…

Fudo: y tu que sabes

Ikuto: se mucho mas que todos ustedes juntos… ¿Qué piensa Kido?

Kido: yo… no puede hacer nada… por ella

Ikuto: se quien pudo haberlo hecho… y quizás también donde pueden estar… pero necesito tiempo… denme hasta mañana para estar mas seguro… por mientras prepárense para mañana

Todos hicieron caso a Ikuto y se fueron a descansar, Kido no podía estar tranquilo se sentía culpable...


	18. Orfeus

Ya era de día todos se reunieron en el comedor Ikuto había regresado, junto con Shinobu y Tadase.

Ikuto: ya sé donde están

Kido: y que esperamos

Endo: pero el partido es hoy

Ikuto: si por eso yo, Shinobu y Tadase, iremos a rescatarlas

Kido: yo también voy

Haruna: pero hermano y el partido

Endo: si eres nuestro estratega

Kido: no pude proteger a Amu… por eso quiero…

Shinobu: está bien el príncipe siempre tiene que rescatar a su princesa

Kido: si… yo los alcanzare haya

Endo: está bien te esperaremos

Kido: gracias… Endo

Fubuki: pero Shin-chan es muy peligroso

Shinobu: no te preocupes

Fubuki: pero…

Shinobu: ¡he visto! ¡Los Ángeles de Charlie!

Todos: ¿eh?

Shinobu: para entra en el cuartel de los malos… se meten en una escultura… ¡sin ropa!-grita y comienza a levantar su polo

Todos: O_o

Fubuki: ¡no lo hagas! ¡Shin-chan!-grita agarrándola y bajándole el polo

Shinobu: malo yo quería ser una espía

Fubuki: ¡lo serás! ¡Pero con ropa puesta!-grito (valkiria: le quito la ilusión a algunos chicos jijiji)

Ikuto: entonces el plan es: entrar, sacarlas e ir al partido

Aki: tengan cuidado…

Fubuki: oye Shin-chan espera

Shinobu: ¿Qué?

Fubuki: ¡ni pienses que vas a ir vestida así!

Shinobu: pero que tiene… tu dijiste con ropa

Fubuki: pero esa ropa

Shinobu: hay por favor… agrádese que por lo menos estoy vestida ¬¬-dijo (valkiria: ni se imaginan)

Kido: **¡Nunca****abandonamos****a****un****amigo****cuando****nos****necesitan!**

Ikuto: ¡vamos!

Subieron al auto de Ikuto y se fueron a un lugar alejado de la ciudad, era un edificio con mucha seguridad, el auto se estación lejos del edificio, bajamos y fueron hacia la puerta trasera.

Ikuto: ellas están en un cuarto en el lado derecho del edifico

Tadase: ¿Cómo entraremos?

Kido: necesitamos una distracción

Shinobu: ¡yo me encargo!

Abrieron la puerta y había hombres, que vieron a Shinobu ya que ella los llamaba y cuando se a cercaron, ella libero su otro yo "dark shinobu", que en un parpadeo los dejo a todos noqueados.

Todos: O_o

Shinobu: ¡lo que Amu me en seño me está sirviendo!

Tadase: ni mas te vuelve a dejar con Amu

Hombre: ¡unos niños se han infiltrado!

Kido: nos descubrieron

Ikuto: hay que avanzar

Hombre: ¡y una esta vestida como Gatubela!-grito y ellos empezaron a correr

Tadase: ¡Fubuki tenía razón de viste cambiarte!

Ikuto: déjala así todos ven "el cuerpazo que tiene"

Shinobu: si muy graciosos ¬¬

Kido: ¡olvídense de eso! ¡Nos están alcanzando!

Tadase: ¡yo los detendré! –grito y todos detuvieron

Shinobu: no podrás con ellos

Tadase: si podre… ¡I love hikari!-grito y mando besos y guiños a los hombres (valkiria: ¡para mí también!)

Todos: O_o

Kido: los hombres también caen en eso…

Shinobu: seguramente son del "otro equipo"

Ikuto: vamos ya estamos cerca

Tadase: ¡rescátenlas! ¡Yo los alcanzare!

Corrieron y encontraron al cuarto, abrieron la puerta y allí estaban ellas sentadas en el piso, de pies y manos atados, los ojos vendados y amordazadas. Ikuto desamarro a Ami y Kido a Amu.

Shinobu: esto parece la pelicula Cuarentena…

Ami: esta tan asustada….-dijo empezando a salirle lagrimas y Ikuto limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos

Amu: me alegra volver a verlos…-dijo abrazando a Kido

Shinobu: ya las liberamos…. Vamos al partido

Kido: pero y los guardias

Tadase: ya me encargue de ellos-dijo entrando por la puerta

Ikuto: el primer tiempo debe estar acabando en unos minutos

Amu: Yuu tienes que llegar al partido

Ami: pero será muy tarde para cuando lleguemos

Kido: no importa primero las pondremos a salvo

Shinobu: ¡ya tenía un plan preparado para esto!

Todos: ¿eh?

Shinobu: lo entenderán al salir

Todos salieron y se quedaron con la cara O_o por lo que estaban viendo frente a ellos.

Todos: ¡un helicóptero!

Shinobu: les dijo que soy una verdadera espía

Ami: pero los helicópteros son lentos

Shinobu: pero no es cualquier helicóptero es ¡un helicóptero de guerra! Son los más rápidos

Tadase: ¿donde lo conseguiste?

Shinobu: tengo algunos amigos en la Milicia

Amu: ¡qué esperas vete!

Kido: ¿ah?

Amu: ve con Shin-chan

Kido: pero…

Amu: nada de peros ya estamos a salvo ¡ve al partido!

Kido: Amu…

Amu: ¡hay ya me molestaste! ¡Ve o te voy a dar una patada tan fuerte que llegaras ahí!-grito y lo patio

Kido: ¡eso dolió!

Shinobu: ¡ah! ¡No perdamos tiempo!-grito y lo jalo de su capa y lo metió al helicóptero

Kido: ¿Quién conduce?

Shinobu: nadie está en piloto automático

Kido: no me digas… que…

Shinobu: ¡haya vamos!-grito y el helicóptero se fue

Ikuto: no nos sorprendamos si en las noticias anuncias que un helicóptero se cayó

Tadase: nosotros también vamos

Subieron al auto e Ikuto comenzó a conducir lo más rápido posible hacia el Estadio Cóndor.

Amu: Tadase ¿tienes tu cámara?

Tadase: si ¿por?

Amu: Ikuto el carro tiene radio ¿verdad?-pregunto y el asintió

Ami: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Amu: ya lo veras…

EN EL ESTADIO CANDOR

El primer tiempo había terminado, estaban en tiempo libre (valkiria: creo que se dice así) e Inazuma Japan estaba perdiendo contra Orfeus (valkiria: tampoco me acuerdo si era así)

Fudo: rayos se están de morando…

Mariana: ¡¿Dónde está Kido-sama?

Fudo: y tu ¿Quién eres?

Mariana: soy la fan numero uno de Kido-sama ¡de todo México! ¡No del todo el mundo!

Fudo: cualquiera apoya a su propio país ¬¬

Marina: ellos no clasificaron por eso vine apoyar a ¡Kido-sama!

Fudo: genial otra Fangirl de Kido-dijo y en las bancas de Orfeus, Fidio hablaba con su entrenador

Fidio: entrenador ¿Por qué jugamos de esta madera?

Kageyama: porque yo lo ordeno

Fidio: pero jugar de esta forma está mal

Kageyama: solo obedezcan órdenes

Fidio: entrenador…

De repente en el cielo apareció un helicóptero de los cuales bajaron Kido y Shinobu.

Todos: ¡Kido!

Kido: llegue a tiempo

Endo: igual que la primera vez… nos hiciste esperarte…

Fubuki: ¿y Shin-chan?

Kido: ella fue a su lugar como la narradora de los partidos

Fubuki: me alegra que haya llegado por lo menos entera

Shinobu: ¡te escuche!-grita con el micrófono

Fubuki: ¡te he dicho lo linda que eres!

Shinobu: hay no sigas me sonrojo

Fudo: se habrá dado cuenta de que solo lo dijo para que siga viviendo

Shinobu: ¡perdón por la tardanza su narradora favorita ya está aquí! ¡Y tengo una nueva amiga!

Aika: hola a todos

Shinobu: ¿nos puedes decir tu nombre?

Aika: yo me llamo Aika Kuso

Shinobu: que linda eres… tímida-chan… ¿Qué más nos puedes decir de ti?

Aika: bueno… yo… ¡soy la mayor fan de Tobitaka!-grita con corazones en sus ojos

Shinobu: corrección no eres tímida-chan…

Tobitaka: no quiero una Fangirl loca de tras de mi

Aika: tenemos una transmisión entrante ¡vemos quien es!

La pantalla que muestra la cantidad de goles se puso negra y luego apareció la transmisión.

Amu y Ami: ¡papá!-gritaron y Kageyama volteo hacia la pantalla

Ami: ¡estamos bien!

Amu: ¡juega con tu verdadero estilo, papá!

Ami: ¡ya estamos llegando!

Se corto la señal y la pantalla volvió a la normalidad, entonces entraron a la cancha Amu y Ami.

Kageyama: son ellas…-dijo y ella corrieron hacia él y lo abrazaron (valkiria: que hermoso ToT)

Amu: papá…

Kageyama: me alegra que estén a salvo…

Ami: si nuestros amigos nos salvaron-dijo señalando a Inazuma Japan

Kageyama: gracias…-dijo y Kido se acerca a el

Kido: tú sabias que estaban secuestradas por eso jugaste de esa manera…

Kageyama: Kido… me has demostrado que puedes cuidar de Amu… les doy mi bendición… y … prométeme que protegerás a Amu

Kido: si… yo protegeré a Amu

Kageyama: prepárense van a ver mi verdadera estilo

El partido contra Orfeus continuo y termino en un empate Inazuma Japan 2-2 Orfeus, los policías llegaron y se llevaron a Kageyama, pero el antes de ir se abrazo a Ami y Amu.

Kageyama: nunca olviden que yo las quiero… jamás duden de eso-dijo y se fue

Las dejo y ambas pensaban ¿Por qué eso sonó como una adiós?, y un sentimiento de tristeza las invadió. Todos regresaron al Alojamiento y prendieron la televisión y salió el noticiero informando que Kageyama Reiji había muerto en un accidente, todos se quedaron helado al es cuchar esa noticia. El mundo de Amu y Ami se había destruido por completo la persona más querida para ellas había muerto…


	19. Lagrimas

Todo Inazuma Japan y los amigos de Amu y Ami, fueron al funeral de Kageyama para dar las respectivas con dolencias, antes de que se vayan ellas dejaron una rosa blanca encima de la lapida. Volvieron al Hospedaje, Amu se fue a su cuarto y se encerró ahí y Ami se quedo con los demás en el comedor.

Kido: Amu…

Ikuto: déjala no lloro durante el funeral

Ami: si… seguramente debe estar llorando ahora…

Tadase: pero… Ami… tu… no

Ami: yo… soy la hermana mayor… no puedo mostrarme débil frente a Amu…-dijo empezando a llorar

Shinobu: Ami…

Ami: debe ser muy duro… para Amu…

Haruna: si primero a sus padres… ahora… Kageyama…

Ami: si pero… tener… que pasar… dos veces por lo mismo… es muy duro…

Ikuto: ustedes son chicas fuertes…

Ami: Ikuto…

Ikuto: han demostrado… que a pesar de todo… siguen mostrando… esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan

Ami: Ikuto…-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

Tadase: pero esta vez… creo que no volveremos a ver esa sonría

Kido: no digas eso

Tadase: pero…-dijo y Kido la garro del cuello

Kido: ¡ella volverá a sonreír!... estoy seguro…que volveremos… haber esa sonrisa…-dijo soltándolo

Haruna: hermano…

Fubuki: no se escucha que estuviese llorando

Shinobu: quizás solo está durmiendo

Haruna: no… ella está llorando…pero no se está sacando todo lo que siente

Fubuki: entonces… necesita de alguien que la haga sacar todos esos sentimientos… ¡yo...!

Shinobu: tú te quedas aquí que también tiene a alguien que consolar

Fubuki: ¿a quién?

Shinobu: ¡a mí! ¡Grandísimo baaka!-grito con su aura demoniaca

Fubuki: ¡ah! ¡Shin-chan es akuma-chan!-grito empezando a salir le lagrimas

Tadase: el que va terminar siendo consolado va ser el ¬¬

Ami: aunque… tiene razón… quizás Amu ya no pueda sonreír como antes

Kido: a… mi… me gusta… la sonrisa de Amu

Ami: sabes… eso hubiese sido muy lindo decírselo a ella

Ikuto: ¡tengo una idea!

Kido: ¿para qué?

Ikuto: para hacer que Amu vuelva a sonreír

Kido: ¿puedes hacer eso?

Ikuto: si pero…

Kido: ¿pero qué? No importa ayudaremos en lo que sea

Ikuto: entonces… no se entrometan-dijo y se fue al cuarto de Amu

Kido: ¿ah? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Tadase: no lo sé… esperemos que baje

Ikuto subió hasta el cuarto de Amu, toco la puerta antes de entrar, ella se limpio las lagrimas y el entro.

Amu: ¿Qué quieres?

Ikuto: Amu… quiero que me acompañes a un lugar…

Amu: ¿ah?

Ikuto: te devolveré tu sonrisa…

El la agarro y cargo en su hombro, bajo por las escaleras y todos se sorprendieron, Amu le estaba pegando para que la bajara, lo cual no consiguió y salió a fuera la metió en el auto y se con ella.

Todos: O_o

Kido: ¡¿A dónde se la lleva?

Shinobu: dijo que le devolvería la sonrisa

Tadase: de volverle la sonrisa…

Ami: ya sé donde están

Haruna: entonces… ¡todos suban a la caravana!

Fubuki: pero ¿por dónde se fue?

Shinobu: no se preocupen le puse un chip y con el podemos seguirlo adonde vaya

Fubuki: a veces me asustas…

Shinobu: pero me quieres

Fubuki: ¡I LOVE SHI-CHAN!-grita y se abrazan

Kido: dejen de hacer eso ¡y vámonos!

Haruna: cuanto quisiera poder hacer eso con Amu-san… pero la timidez te vence

Kido: ¡no soy tímido!

Todos: claro

Subieron a la Caravana Relámpago y gracias Shinobu pudieron seguir a Ikuto hasta llegar a…

Todos: ¡un parque de diversiones!

Kido: pero está abandonado

Haruna: es cierto-dijo y todas las luces y juegos se prendieron

Fubuki: corrección estaba abandonada

Shinobu: ¡hay! ¡No hay fila para los juegos! Vamos Fubu-chan

Fubuki: pero y Amu-dijo y vio que le estaba volviendo a salir su aura demoniaca

Shinobu: Fubu-chan…

Fubuki: mira El Recorrido del Amor

Shinobu: ¡si vamos!-grito y fueron (valkiria: hasta su personaje también es chantajista)

Todos: -_-U

Ami: bueno viendo que la mayoría se a dispersado buscaremos con los que estén

Haruna: si esta: yo, Ami-san, Tadase-kun, Kido, Tobitaka-kun, Fudo-kun y esa chica de cabello negro

Todos: ¿ah?-dijeron y se voltearon a verla

Aika: hola a todos

Tobitaka: ¡la FANGIRL loca de la otra vez!

Aika: por favor no digas loca

Tobitaka: entonces ¿Qué eres?

Aika: solo una chica que el 100% de su mente y su mundo gira al redor de ti

Tobitaka: ¿de mi?

Aika: si ¡me encanta tu cabello! ¡Parece la cabeza de un Alce!

Todos: ¡jajaja!

Haruna: bueno loca o no vamos a buscarlos

Todos: ¡sí!

Mientras tanto en la Rueda de la Fortuna, Ikuto quería subir a la fuerza a Amu, pero ella no quería.

Ikuto: ¡sube!

Amu: ¡no quiero!

Ikuto: ¡¿Por qué?

Amu: ¡porque me da la gana!

Ikuto: ¡entra de una buena vez!-grito la metió y cerró la puerta y el juego empezó

Amu: no quería subir

Ikuto: muy tarde ya no te puedes bajar

Amu: ¿Quién dice?-dijo abriendo una de las ventana

Ikuto: ¡no lo harás!-grito la agarro y cerro la ventana

Amu: había olvidado lo persistente y molesto que puedes ser

Ikuto: solo quiero que saques todo lo que tienes

Amu: ¿ah?

Ikuto: llora hasta que no te salgan lagrimas

Amu: no necesito eso

Ikuto: si… y lo sabes…

Amu: yo…-dijo, abrazo a Ikuto y empezó a llorar

Ikuto: llora todo lo que puedas

Amu: porque…tiene… que pasarme estas cosas… a mí…

Ikuto: simplemente pasan

Amu: pero…

Ikuto: no importa lo que pase… yo estaré contigo-dijo abrazándola

Se detuvieron y no se dieron cuenta de que al frente había un edificio y por una ventana del edificio Kido y Fudo los veían abrazados.

Kido: Amu…

Fudo: oye no deberías…

Kido: me siento aliviado… de que… Amu… tiene un buen amigo…

Fudo: Kido….

Ellos bajaron de la Rueda de la Fortuna y todos se reunieron otra vez.

Ami: ¡no vuelvas a secuestrar a mi hermanita!

Ikuto: no la secuestre

Ami: llevártela encontrar de su voluntad es secuestro

Ikuto: bueno… como digas…

Amu: ¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos el Parque de Diversiones para nosotros! ¡Aprovechémoslo!-grito sonriendo

Kido: me alegra que vuelvas a sonreír

Amu: gracias, Yuu

Aika: hola

Amu: ¿y tu quien eres?

Aika: la futura esposa de Tobitaka-dijo esposado a el

Amu: que bueno me alegro por ambos

Tobitaka: ¡no me incluyas a mí!-grita con una cierra en la mano tratando de romper las esposas

Todos: jajaja

Amu: Yuu…

Kido: ¿Qué pasa?

Amu: quería pedirte perdón…

Kido: ¿ah?

Amu: yo les grite que no quería volver a verlos y… lo siento

Kido: nosotros también… nos equivocamos

Amu: un mundo sin amigos es inimaginable

Kido: tienes razón

Amu: ¡**Los****amigos****fortalecen****mi****corazón**! ¡Vamos!-grito señalando al juego de las tazas

Kido: está bien

Amu: ¡tú también Ikuto!-grito y los tres fueron y detrás de ellos todos sus amigos

Kido: yo voy primero

Ikuto: no yo

Amu: que tan si juegan piedra papel o tijera-dijo e Ikuto gano

Kido: hiso trampa-dijo molesto viendo como ellos se divertían en las tazas

Amu: Ikuto…quería darte las gracias por ser mi amigo

Ikuto: yo también no todos los días eres amigo de una loca

Amu: si muy gracioso… pero también quería decirte gracias por otra cosa…

Ikuto: ¿Cuál?

Amu: cuando murieron mis padres… tu también me diste tu apoyo… gracias-dijo sonriendo

El juego termino y bajaron, Kido y sus amigos los esperaban e Ikuto la tomo de la mano la detuvo.

Amu: ¿Qué pasa?

Ikuto: voy a decirte algo importante

Amu: ¿ah?

Ikuto: Amu tú me gustas…-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Todos: O_o

Kido: ¡maldito Ikuto!

Fudo: tienes competencia Kido-kun

Amu se quedo de piedra y los chicos agarraban a Kido para que no le pegara a Ikuto, el cual seguía besando a Amu, y Fudo tenía razón ahora el tenia otro rival, y tenía que ganarle a toda costa.


	20. Angeles y Demonios

+++Pensamientos de Marina+++

Ah… Kido-sama… cuanto me gustaría… darte un beso… pero… tu ni siquiera me prestas atención… esa chica la del cabello rosa… ¡¿Por qué te gusta? ¡Lo admito es realmente bonita pero yo también!… no creo que tú te fijes en la aparecería… ¡ya se! Iré donde está hospedado el equipo de Inazuma Japan y… ¡te abrazare! ¡Te daré muchos besos! ¡Y no te soltare!

+++Fin de pensamientos de Mariana+++

Ella se dirigió hacia el Hospedaje, mientras tanto había un silencio incomodo en el comedor de Inazuma Japan, por lo que sucedió en el Parque de Diversiones (valkiria: ¡suertuda!)

Amu: eh… me pasas la sal…Ikuto

Ikuto: claro

Kido: no es necesario yo se la paso-dijo quitándole la salera

Amu: chicos la sal

Shinobu: hay ahora van hacer una batalla campal por pasarte la sal

Amu: ¿Por qué a mí?

Aika: pero tienes dos chicos que les gustas

Amu: ¡¿y tú qué haces aquí?

Aika: como futura esposa de Tobitaka tengo que estar a su lado… permanentemente

Todos: -_-U

Endo: ¿Cómo vas al baño?

Tobitaka: no quiero hablar de eso…

Tadase: pobre de el

Fudo: el amor sigue volviendo tonta y LOCA a la gente

Shinobu: ¡ya entendí!

Amu: ¿Qué cosa?

Shinobu: que cuando uno tiene dos chicos que les gustas ellos se pelearan por tu atención así que…

Fubuki: ni siquiera lo intentes-dijo pero ella ya estaba buscando a otro "ingenuo" digo chico

Shinobu: ¡te encontré!

Tachimukai: ¿eh?

Shinobu: casémonos y que nuestra Luna de Miel sea en Brasil el país de la pasión-dijo con una mirada pervertida (valkiria: si… yo conozco esa mirada en persona… y no se imaginan)

Fubuki: ¡oye!

Tachimukai: ¡yo no hice nada!

Shinobu: ¡más atención para mí!-grito al ver que Fubuki mata con la mirada a Tachimukai

Amu: Shin-chan…

Haruna: Amu-san podemos hablar

Amu: claro Yuu e Ikuto se están matan tirando todo lo que encuentran y no me prestan atención

Haruna: hay me disculpo por mi hermano

Amu: no te preocupes

Haruna: si me tengo que disculpar por cómo está reaccionando mí hermano

Amu: ¿ah?

Haruna: a él nunca le ha gustado ninguna chica así que no sabe cómo enfrentar Ikuto-kun

Amu: ya veo…

Haruna: ni con todas sus estrategias juntas… el podría hacerle frente a Ikuto-kun

Amu: bueno Yuu no sabe mucho sobre el amor pero…

Haruna: ¿pero qué?

Amu: eso lo hace ser mucho más tierno… para mí

Haruna: tienes razón

Amu: mejor los detengo antes que todo el comedor se venga abajo

Haruna: si mejor-dijo y vio que ya se habían empezado a lanzar las ollas de la cocina

Amu: ¡oigan! ¡Chicos! ¡Hay que entrenar!

Fudo: nadie te hace caso

Amu: ¡salgan! ¡O yo los saco a patas! ¡Muévanse!

Todos: ¿eh?

Amu: ¡voy a contar hasta tres para que salgan! ¡1! ¡2! ¡3!-grito y todos salieron desesperados

Todos(los que se demoraron): ¡ah!-gritaron porque Amu los comenzó a sacarlos a patadas

Haruna: mi hermano te debe… tener mucho miedo

Amu: ¿ah? ¿Qué dijiste no te escuche?

Haruna: digo que mi hermano te debe quiere mucho-dijo con miedo

Amu: así

Salieron a la cancha de afuera y todos se pusieron a entrenar, dos sombras salieron y le tiraron un pelotazo en la cara a Endo (valkiria: seguramente ya adivinaron) y una de ellas se lanzo en sima de Ikuto.

Amu: ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate!

Lika: ¡ah! ¡Un sexy gatito!

Toko: Lika déjalo

Lika: pero… pero… ¿tienes novia?-pregunto soltándolo

Ikuto: aun no… sigo esperando a una persona

Kido: entonces tendrá que seguir esperando porque ella es novia

Todos: ¡al fin!

Kido: ¿ah?

Aika: se sorprenden de que hayas dicho MI NOVIA

Kido: pero ¿Por qué se sorprende?

Haruna: seamos realistas tú no eres así

Toko: me cuesta imaginarlo romántico

Lika: tu las iniciativa ¿verdad?

Amu: si pero Yuu puede llegar hacer… lindo

Lika: ¿Qué le vistes?

Amu: ¿ah?

Lika: pues Kido no es lindo y viéndolo no tiene ningún a atractivo

Amu: **La apariencia no importa, lo que importa es lo que hay adentro**

Ikuto: cosas rojas y viscosas-dijo y Amu le tiro una patada

Amu: ¡no! Los sentimientos

Kogure: lamentablemente vivimos en mundo donde las personas solo se fijan en la apariencia

Haruna: Kogure-kun eso fue profundo

Kogure: y por eso Kido es considerado un bicho raro por sus goggles-dijo (valkiria: ¿se escriba así?)

Haruna: Kogure-kun ¿quieres volver al cuarto de limpieza? ¬¬

Kogure: ¡no por favor!-grito mientras Haruna lo arrastraba la "sala de torturas"

Aika: no sabía que tenía un lado oscuro

Todos: ni te imaginas

Lika: ¡en cambio! ¡Ikuto HOT! ¡Tiene mucho que dar!-grito imaginándose cosas no aptas para niños

Kogure: ¡el puntaje de hoy! ¡Kido 0- Ikuto 1!

Aika: no estabas muriendo a manos de Haruna

Kogure: logre escapas

Haruna: Ko-gu-re-kun…-dijo y volvió a meterlo a la "sala de torturas"

Todos: pobres…

Kido: Amu… tengo que mostrarte algo

Amu: ¿Qué cosa?

El se comenzó a sacar sus goggles y cuando se los quito por completo, todos se quedaron viéndolo.

Amu: ¡Kawaii! ¡Pretty! ¡Lindo! ¡Carino!-grito lindo en cuatro idiomas diferentes y con corazones en sus ojos (valkiria: hay una imagen que está en mi perfil, la modifique XD)

Aika: no había notado lo lindo que es…

Tobitaka: ¡regreso mi libertad!

Aika: pero prefiero a Tobitaka-dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza

Tobitaka: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?….

Mariana: ¡ah!

Amu: ¿escucharon eso?

Mariana: ¡Kido-sama!-grito lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la boca

Todos: O_o

Amu: Yuu-chan ¿Quién es ella?-dijo con su aura demoniaca

Mariana: ¡sabia que eras lindo!

Kido: a...a... a…mi primer beso….

Todos: ¡tu primer beso!

Amu: si nunca nos habíamos besado en la boca… pero ahora ¡eso nunca pasara!

Sakuma: Kido sé lo que se siente perder tu primer beso yo lo hice con Genda-dijo (valkiria: ¡¿WTF?)

Kido: O_o

Amu: okey eso raro… volviendo a lo primordial ¡¿Quién rayos eres?

Mariana: ¡soy la mayor fan de Kido-sama!

Kido: solo Kido

Mariana: claro futuro esposo

Amu: ¡¿ah?

Mariana: dicen que con la persona que das tu primer beso será ¡con quien te cases!

Amu: entonces ya eres viuda

Tadase: peleándose por un chico que usa la capa de Superman

Mariana: ¡ah! ¡Un príncipe!-grita y le da un beso en la boca

Aika: no te importa

Tadase: no porque mi primer beso fue con una princesa-dijo mirando a Amu

Fidio: ¡hola a todos!

Endo: ¿Fidio?

Todos los capitanes de los equipos que jugaron contra Inazuma Japan aparecieron. Lika comenzó a pedirles sus números a cada uno de ellos (valkiria: ¡Marck es mío!)

Lika: hay Daddy me está recompensando mandándome príncipes por ser tan fiel

Amu: nunca había viste una persona tan fiel como tu Lika ¬¬

Marina: oye ¿Qué es eso?-dijo mirando la mano de Toko

Toko: ah uno viejos nos lo regalaron a mí y a Lika

Mariana: esas pulseras son del Señor Demonio

Todos: ¿ah?

Mariana: si aquellas personas que las tengan serán el sacrificio del Señor Demonio

Lika: ¿soy un sacrificio? Me lo puedes quitar Príncipe de América-dijo (valkiria: ¡I love Marck!)

Marck: claro… no sale

El cielo se comenzó a nublar y estaban cayendo truenos, entonces un trueno cayó cerca a la cancha y aparecieron dos chicos, uno de ellos parecía un ángel y el otro un demonio.

Haruna: ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto saliendo de la "sala de torturas" y detrás de ella Kogure

Thane: ¡he venido por la chica que tiene la pulsera del cielo!

Lika: ah… soy yo-dijo (valkiria: cualquiera se esconde ¬¬)

Thane: ven conmigo-dijo y Lika se acerco a él e hizo que se desmayara y se la cargo

Deasta:¡he venido por la mocosa que tiene la pulsera del demonio! ¡Eres tú!-grito y vio a Toko

Toko: ¡oye tu #$%&! ¡Crees que me voy contigo de buena manera! ¡Ten tu maldita pulsera!

Deasta: ¡tú!-grita y señala a Haruna, la agarra de la muñeca toscamente

Amu: ¡no te metas con ella!-grita y le metió un puñetazo (valkiria: hay se parece a mi jejeje)

Deasta: eres una chica fuerte…

Amu: ¿eh?

El la golpeo en la cabeza y perdió la conciencia, Deasta cargo a Amu y a Haruna se las llevo, también Thane se llevo a Lika (valkiria: qué se la quede), todos no podían creer lo que había pasado.

Kido: ¡Amu! ¡Haruna!

Mariana: tiene que ir a salvarlas ¡yo sé a dónde se fueron! -grito y los llevo al pie del volcán.

Endo: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Mariana: para salvar a Lika tiene que por el camino de la derecha y para salvar a Amu y Haruna por el camino de la izquierda

Kido: tenemos que dividirnos en dos equipos

El equipo de Kido fue por el camino izquierdo y el equipo de Endo por el derecho, Mariana fue con Kido, tenían que salvar a sus amigas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	21. El Infierno

Bajar a ese lugar era realmente difícil porque el camino era inestable y por la poca iluminación, así el grupo de Kido estaba bajando, Tobitaka iba al último cuando sintió que algo agarro de la mano.

Aika: hay… casi me caigo

Tobitaka: ten más cuidado… ¡espera! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Aika: pues no te podía dejarte bajar a un lugar tan peligroso…

Tobitaka: ¿me lo estas diciendo a mi?

Aika: es que eres el futuro abuelito de mis nietitos si tú te mueres ¡no voy a tener nietos!

Tobitaka: -.-U

Aika: este lugar es algo tenebroso

Tobitaka: ¿algo?... ah no sueltes mi mano

Aika: ¿eh?

Tobitaka: que no sueltes mi mano porque te puedes caer y lastimar

Aika: me estas diciendo que puedo tomar tu mano con tu permiso

Tobitaka: si

Aika: ah… entonces arita te suelto de las esposas-dijo sacando una llave y abriendo el cerrojo

Tobitaka: ¡¿me pusiste unas esposas?

Aika: es que no creí que tú me ofrecerías tomar tu mano

Tobitaka: te han dicho que estas loca

Aika: bueno si algunas veces… pero contando seria 3958452316… hay no me equivoque

Tobitaka: ¿es que?

Aika: es que solo conté esta semana

Tobitaka: O_oU solo una semana….-dijo y quiso soltarse pero ella lo no quería soltar

Aika: to-bi-ta-ka ¿quieres que suelte tu mano?-dijo con una aura demoníaca pero allí abajo era mas grande

Tobitaka: no te equivocas…. Más bien quiero que me agarres más fuerte

Aika: hay esto va tan rápido-dijo apretando su mano y con corazones en sus ojos

Tobitaka: me pregunto si lanzarse desde aquí me mataría…. O por lo menos a ella-susurro

Aika: ¿dijiste algo?

Tobitaka: ah… porque no te acercas más a mí este camino esta muy estrecho

Aika: eres todo un caballero-dijo abrazándolo

Marck: siento lastima por el

Mariana: su estrategia es buena…-dijo mirando así a tras ya que ella caminaba al lado de Kido

Sakuma: eh sido reemplazado

Fudo: es muy diferente que ella te aya votado y ayas terminado detrás de ellos dos

Kido: se están quedando atrás ¡no se demoren!

Mariana: no te preocupes tu hermana estará bien –dijo pero la Mariana interior "¡espero que ya le hayan dado de sacrifico a eso chica!" pensó imaginadote a Amu siendo lanzada aun volcán

Kido: ¿en que piensas?

Mariana: pues en que hay quedarnos o será demasiado tarde

Kido: tienes razón ¡chicos hay que ir mas rápido!

Marina: ¿por-porque te gusta eso chica digo Amu?

Kido: pues… ella diferente de las otras chicas

Mariana: ¿diferente?

Kido: no sabría como decirlo pero puedo dar un ejemplo ¿Qué tipos de cosas a las chicas les da miedo?

Mariana: los ratones

Kido: Amu no les teme más bien ella **Respeta****a****todo****ser****vivo**-dijo (valkiria: hay una de mis frases)

Mariana: yo tampoco les tengo miedo son cositas peludas y vigototas-dijo (valkiria: pienso igual XD)

Kido: así creí que había pocas chicas que piensan así

Mariana: pues yo estoy en esas pocas

Kido: me alegro así Amu y tú serán buenas amigas

Mariana: por supuesto seres las mejores amigas ^_^ -dijo pero la Mariana interior "si mira vamos hacer las mejores amigas sabiendo que le di su primer beso a su novio ¬¬"

Ikuto: le diré a Amu que le estas poniendo los cuernos

Kido: ¡Ikuto! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Ikuto: estoy detrás de ustedes desde que entraron a la cueva

Toko: no lo notaron

Sakuma: eso explica las sobras del "demonio gato"-dijo recordando las sobras que estaban asustando a todos durante el camino

Fudo: y también las múltiples latas de atún que están de tras de nosotros-dijo y todos miraron el camino de latas que parecía no tener fin (valkiria: suelo exagerar "un poco")

Ikuto: si… son mis "migajas" para poder regresar

Toko: ¡pero si solo hay un camino!

Ikuto: bueno las recogeré de regreso

Kido: ¡y no le estoy poniendo los cuernos a Amu!

Ikuto: si como no

Kido: es muy diferente que Mariana camine a mi lado

Sakuma: después de haberme votando atrás y terminado a ¡al lado de Fudo!

Aika: pero ¿que tiene de malo?

Sakuma: pero es Fudo

Aika: pero es un chico malo eso la hace sexy * ¬*

Tobitaka: sabes Aika estoy aquí

Aika: se han dado cuenta de la atractivo que es Fudo-dijo comenzar a soltar a Tobitaka (valkiria: hay que ser ciega para no notarlo/Aika: oye ni lo pienses es ahora es MIO)

Fudo: ¡aléjate de mi loca!

Tobitaka: Aika yo soy tu chico malo así que ni se te ocurra ir detrás de Fudo

Aika: esperaba que dijeras eso-dijo y lo abrazo más fuerte

Tobitaka: ¿ah?

Marina: es realmente buena….

Teres: definitivamente nunca entenderé a los japoneses

Dylan: y eso que la loca digo Aika es venezolana

Marck: pero hay que notar que las chicas mexicanas son valientes

Dylan: si las tres chicas son valientes al venir con nosotros

Shinobu: ¡¿Cómo que tres?

Todos: O_o

Fubuki: esta con nosotras también desde que entramos a la cueva

Shinobu: ¡¿Cómo no pueden tomar que estoy aquí?

Fudo: quizás sea porque eres de las tres la mas bajita

Shinobu: yo te libero ¡Dark Shinobu!-grito y le salieron a las de murciélago y tenia un tridente

Todos: ¡¿de donde a sacado eso?

Fubuki: había un descuento en disfraces para Hallowen como ya paso

Shinobu: ¡te mandare directo al infierno Fudo! ¡Guajaja!

Todos: -.-U

Fubuki: ah Shin-chan ya estamos allí

Shinobu: ¿ah? Entonces ¡ten!-grito y comenzó a perseguir a Fudo con el tridente

Fudo: ¡todas las mujeres están locas!

Fubuki: ¡Shin-chan ten cuidado!-grito y ella se cae

Shinobu: ¡ah! Duele Fubu-chan ayúdame

Fubuki: parece que volvió a la normalidad

Fudo: ¡ella no es normal!-dijo saliendo de su escondite

Fubuki: mejor cállate porque sino la próxima ves te va a sacar una katana de shinigami

Toko: ¡¿en que tienda venden armas a los niños?

Shinobu: en ¡Disfraces y Armas para todas las edades! ¡Gratis permiso para portar cualquier tipo de armas!

Ikuto: ¿de verdad? Yo quiero unas estrellas niñas

Aika: y yo un arma para cazar alces-dijo mirando el cabello de Tobitaka

Tobitaka: ¿Por qué me miras?

Aika: por nada solo me gusta tu cabello

Kido: ¡nos estamos demorando!

Mariana: mi Kido tiene razón

Todos: ¿tu yo? ¬¬

Marina: ah… ¡miren es Haruna!

Ella estaba con una ropa ceremonial y estaba encadenada a una piedra que se encontraba delante de una cancha de fútbol.

Haruna: ¡hermano!

Kido: ¡Haruna!

Deasta: Oh tus amigos han venido a salvarte

Kido: ¡libérenla ahora mismo1

Deasta: esta bien se la regresaremos si nos ganan un partido de fútbol

Kido: esta bien ¡¿y donde esta Amu?

Deasta: la chica de cabello rosa esta ahí

El señalo un trono que se encontraba mas arriba de donde se encontraba Haruna, Amu estaba con un vestido negro y su cabello sujetado en dos colas; uno de los viejos estaba a su lado

Kido: ¡Amu!-grito pero ella no respondía

Deasta: ella esta feliz aquí ¿verdad?

Amu: si… soy feliz que el Rey Demonio me aya escogido-dijo fríamente

Marck: ¡¿Qué estas diciendo Amu?

Dylan: ¡¿Qué le hicieron?

Deasta: nada simplemente se dio cuenta lo bueno de ser escogido por el Rey Demonio

Teres: si seguramente se dio cuenta cuando te golpeo en la cara

Deasta: no me dolió

Viejo: pero cuando llegaste te tuviste que poner hielo

Fudo: ¡te dolió tanto el golpe de una niña1

Deasta: ¡cállate!

Fudo: oigan escuchen

Sakuma: ¿Qué pasa?

Fudo: seguramente esos tipos le han hipnotizado a Amu

Mariana: ¿Por qué lo piensas eso?

Fudo: simple… la Amu que todos conocemos me hubiese tirado una patada y un puñetazo por llamarla niña y decir que sus golpes no duelen

Todos: es cierto…

Mariana: vaya que chica tan violenta…

Shinobu: si ustedes ganan el partido ella volverá a la normalidad

Aika: tienes rabón ¡chicas ganen!

Todos: ¡si!

Haruna: ¡no se olviden de mí!

El partido comenzó los jugadores del Ejercito Demonio Z (valkiria: no se si se escribe así) eran realmente fuertes el primer tiempo había terminado y el equipo de Kido estaba perdiendo 1-0. El segundo tiempo comenzó y ellos no podían anotar ningún gol. Amu miraba el partido desde el trono.

Marck: la unión de América del Norte y América del Sur

Teres: el equipo de en sueño

Dylan: vamos por esos goles

Marck y Teres: ¡si!

Dylan: ¡Let's party!

Amu: ¿Let's party?... Dylan…-dijo y termino la hipnosis a la que había sido sometido

Teres: ¡¿estas bien?-al ver que Marck había caído al piso

Amu: ¡Marck!-grito y quiso ir a ayudarlo pero el viejo no se lo permitió (valkiria: ¡viejo $%&!·)

Kido: Amu… ¡ganaremos para salvarlas!

El partido termino en 2-1 el equipo de Kido había ganado, ellos soltaron a Haruna quien fue abrazar a su hermano, Amu quiso ir con sus amigos pero ahora los dos viejos la agarraban de las manos.

Kido: ¡prometieron que las liberarían a ambas!

Viejo: si… al sacrifico… no a la esposa del Rey Demonio

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Amu: ¡ni siquiera he aceptado casarme!-grito poniéndose de pie

Al hacerlo todos vieron que el vestido de Amu era un vestido de novia negro (valkiria: eso no es para las viudas), ahora todos tendrían que enfrentarse con el Rey Demonio para poder salvar Amu.


	22. ¿La esposa del Rey Demonio?

El equipo de Endo, le había ganado al equipo de los Ángeles Apóstoles y salvado a Lika ahora iban donde estaban sus amigos para ayudarlos, cuando llegaron se encontraron con sus amigos, quienes les dijeron que Amu seria la esposa del Rey Demonio.

Endo: ¡¿Amu se va a casar?

Kido: ¡ella no se va a casar!

Amu: ¡dejen de perder el tiempo y ayúdenme!

Kido: si no importa que tengamos que enfrentarnos con el Rey Demonio

Fudo: sabes no la quiero tanto como para suicidarme

Kido: no que tu eras el mas valiente ¬¬

Fudo: ¡soy valiente no tonto!

Kido: así pues no lo pareces ¬¬

Haruna: chicos hay que salvar a Amu-san

Amu: ¡si van a comenzar a discutir! ¡Prefiero salvarme yo misma!-grito pateando a uno de los viejo en el "punto débil" de los hombres.

Todos: O_oU

Viejo del cielo: ¡¿Qué clase de chica golpea aun hombre?

Viejo del infierno: mocosa hija de la grandísima…-intento decir pero lo volvió a patear

Amu: ¡no te metas con mi mamá!

Ikuto: mejor la salvan antes de que noquee a eso viejos

Mariana: no deberíamos salvarlos a ellos

Viejo del cielo: ¡el Rey Demonio ya esta aquí!

Viejo del infierno: ¡ahora vas haber mocosa!

Amu: ¡¿a quien llamas mocosa viejo verde?

Entonces una puerta se abrió y aparecieron Deasta y Sain, con algunos miembros de sus equipos, los que eran del equipo Ángeles Apóstoles estaban poseídos por el Rey Demonio.

Endo: Sain…

Amu: ¡¿Dónde esta tu maldito Rey Demonio?

Viejo del infierno: lo estas viendo

Viejo del cielo: ¡el Rey Demonio ha hecho que los ángeles y los demonios se unan y formen los Ángeles Oscuros!

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Kido: quieres decir que…

Viejo del cielo: así es ¡ellos son el Rey Demonio!-grito (valkiria: no se si me dejo entender)

Amu: ¡no es suficiente de que me tango que casar con un demonio! ¡Ahora son once!

Aika: alégrate tendrás once lunas de miel

Todos: O/O

Aika: ¿Qué?

Tobitaka: pobre de la persona que se case contigo

Aika: pero si vas a ser tu

Shinobu: ¡Amu tiene razón! ¡Vamos hay que vencerlos!

Teres: tú ni siquiera juegas ¬¬

Shinobu: pero la intención es lo que cuenta

Fubuki: por eso te quiero Shin-chan eres tan tierna

Shinobu: tu también Fubu-chan

Aika: ¿Por qué nosotros no somos tan "tiernos" como ellos?

Tobitaka: y todavía lo preguntas

Aika: vamos Tobi dime

Viejo del infierno: enserio ellos son tus amigos

Amu: ah es lo que me gano por hacer me amiga de un montón de locos

Viejo del cielo: se nota que les importas ¬¬

Amu: terminemos con esto… traigan al cura o a quien sea que nos vaya a casar

Viejo del infierno: muy bien

Viejo del cielo: nos reunimos este día para unir en matrimonio a Amu y al Rey Demonio…

Kido: ¡esperen nos enfrentaremos a ellos!

Amu: hay Yuu tu ibas a ser el padrino

Aika: y ¿yo?

Amu: tú y Shin-chan iban a ser mis damas de honor

Mariana: y ¿yo que?

Amu: tu nada ya me quitaste a Yuu no dejare que me quitas a mi futuro esposo

Mariana: bueno si tu insistes

Ikuto: si Kido te estaba poniendo los cuernos en el camino así aquí

Kido: ¡no es cierto!

Amu: luego me las pagaran las dos

Viejo del cielo: continuare con la ceremonia…

Tadase: ¡entren a la cancha de una buena vez!

Shinobu: ¡yo narrare el partido!

Aika: ¡yo también!

Mariana: ¡yo ser la líder de las porritas! ¡Hay que animarlos chicas!

Haruna, Toko y Lika: ¡si!

Amu: ¡y yo seré la prisionera! ¬¬

Ambos equipos entraron a la cancha y coerzo el partido, los jugadores de los Ángeles Oscuros tenían un aura oscura que hacia que sus tiros sean mas fuertes. Los jugadores de Inazuma Japan, no eran rivales para ellos.

Aika: ¡oh! ¡Los Ángeles Oscuras anotan el primer gol del partido!

Shinobu: sabes nosotros apoyamos al otro equipo

Aika: hay lo siento con lo emocionada que estoy se me olvido ^^U

Shinobu: no importa regresando al juego ¡Fubu-chan se ve tan lindo hoy!

Aika: ¡no! ¡Tobi es mas lindo!

Shinobu: ¡oye somos amigas pero es obvio que Fubu-chan es mas lindo!

Aika: ¡no es cierto! ¡Chicas mi Tobi es mas lindo ¿no?

Marina: bueno…

Haruna: su cabello tiene forma de alce….

Toko: ¡a mi que me preguntas!

Lika: pues… si se corta el cabello… se vería mejor…

Aika: ¡su cabello es lo mas lindo de el! ¡Alce 4ever!

Shinobu: vez…. ¡Fubu-chan es mas lindo!

Aika: ¡jugadores del los Ángeles Oscuros! ¡En que le de balonazos a Lika del daré… un beso!

Todos: no gracias

Aika: les ofrezco mis besos y me rechazan… ¡ahora van a ver mi ira!

Tobitaka: si fuera ustedes estaría atuendo por mi vida

Deasta: nosotros somos demonios

Tobitaka: ella es peor…

Shinobu: ¡pon le atención al partido!

Aika: así ah… ¡el primer tiempo termina y están empatados 1-1!

Kido: ¡Amu no te preocupes te salvaremos!

Amu: ¿Qué tal vamos a Brasil para la luna de miel?-pregunto viendo un catalogo

Viejo del infierno: me parece buena idea

Viejo del cielo: si es "la tierra de la pasión"

Amu: va ser divertido ir a todas las playas

Kido: ¡Amu!

Amu: ¿Qué ya termino el primer tiempo?... están empatados que bueno… ¡sigan así chicos!

Mariana: ustedes jugando para salvarla y ni les presta atención

Kido: así es Amu puede ser tan dulce como "Candy"… pero al mismo tiempo puede ser tan…

Amu: ¿Qué ibas a decir Yuu-chan?

Kido: nada ¡arita te salvamos!

Amu: ¡¿que me crees una "princesa" para que me salves con tu caballo blanco?

Kido: no veo ninguno por aquí

Amu: ¡ah! Olvídalo sálvenme de una buena vez… ¡que tengo hambre!

Ikuto: hay que salvarla

Tadase: si se pone de peor humor cuando tiene hambre

Shinobu: recordando la ultima vez que Amu tenia hambre y nadie le dio de comer… ¡era peor que Gozila!-grito por el micro y todos se imaginaron a Gozila pero con la cara de Amu destruyendo la ciudad de Italia envuelta en llamas y todas las personas gritando aterradas.

Todos: O_oU

Sain: en verdad ella es perfecta para ser la esposa del Rey Demonio…

Deasta: aunque la chica que se llama Shinobu también es una "diablita"

Amu: ¡yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe!

Shinobu: ¡si! ¡Gracias a ella pude liberar a Dark Shinobu!

Aika: ¡genial! ¡Enseña a mí también! ¡Oh gran maestra de las Artes Oscuras Amu-sama!

Mariana: si quieren ser "diablitas" ¿Por qué no se ponen lencería de diablitas?

Todos: O_o

Mariana: no dije nada…

Deasta: ¡empecemos el segundo tiempo!

Shinobu: ¡ya no nos grites! ¡Entren a la maldita cancha!

Aika: ¡oh sufrirán las consecuencias! ¿Qué tal lo hice Amu-sensei

Amu: no esta mal deja que tu "maldad" salga afuera

Aika: gracias… ¡el segundo tiempo comienza!

Inazuma Japan comenzó a jugar con todo lo que tenía para ganarles a los Ángeles Malvados, salvar a Amu y también a Sain y sus amigos. (valkiria: si tienen que salvarlos son "ángeles"¬¬)

Sain: ¡ustedes no podrán vencernos!

Endo: los venceremos para salvarlos a todos

Deasta: ¿quieres salvarnos? Tu amiga ni siquiera le interesa eso

Viejo del cielo: oye esta sonando tu celular

Amu: pásamelo ¿Quién es?

Ami: ¿Dónde estas?

Amu: en el infierno

Ami: y ¿Qué haces?

Amu: nada solo estoy apunto de casarme con el Rey Demonio

Ami: ah… que bueno ¡no me enviaste la invitación!

Amu: es fácil solamente ve al pie del volcán, tomas el camino de la izquierda y llegas aquí

Ami: si esta fácil de llegar… estaré ahí en una hora ¿esta bien?

Amu: claro el novio y los invitados están jugando un partido de fútbol

Ami: ¡que divertido!

Amu: y las damas de honor están como porristas

Ami: ¡que lindo yo también quiero ser porrista! ¿De que color es tu vestido? Para no ir igual

Amu: es negro

Ami: ese color te queda muy bien… aya voy no empiecen ¡sin mi!

Amu: esta bien… adiós

Todos: ¡Amu!

Amu: ¿Qué? ¡No voy a estar como una magdalena llorando hasta que me salven!

Haruna: que novia te has conseguido hermano…

Shinobu: ¡Inazuma Japan anota su segundo gol! ¡Si siguen así ganaran el partido!

Mariana: ¡animo chicos!

Aika: ¡y termina el partió!

Shinobu: ¡Inazuma Japan gana 2-1 a los Ángeles Oscuros!

Chicas: ¡si!

Kido: hemos ganado ¡liberen a Amu!

Viejo del infierno: ella debe decidir si desea casarse

Viejo del cielo: ¿Qué deseas?

Amu: yo…

Kido: Amu… ¡yo te quiero y no quiero que te cases con un demonio!

Amu: ya tome una decisión

Viejo del infierno: ¿Qué decidiste?

Amu: que… ¡yo no puedo ser la esposa del Rey Demonio!

Kido: que alivio…

Amu: ¡yo debo ser la Reina Demonio! ¡Y gobernar el infierno con mis subordinadas! ¡Shin-chan y Aika! ¡Guajajaja!-grito con su tridente, una cola de demonio y una corona.

Kido: no me esperaba menos de Amu

Viejo del infierno: ¡llévensela!-grito imaginadote como Amu gobernaría el infierno (valkiria: escenas no aptas para nadie ¡hay mis ojos! ¡Que horrible!)

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos Alojamiento, fue un día realmente loco y para todos será algo que nunca olvidarían y sobre todo Amu quien pudo haber sido la Reina Demonio.


	23. The Kingdom

Se reunieron en el comedor (valkiria: no se cansan de reunirse siempre allí ¬¬), para que las chicas les explique contra que equipo iban a jugar.

Endo: ¿contra que equipo jugaremos?

Haruna: si dejaras de interrumpir a cada rato se los podría decir

Endo: lo siento…

Fudo: perdónalo no tiene la culpa de tener la inteligencia de un niño de 5 años

Haruna: aun no entiendo como logro ser el capitán

Mariana: tienes razón… Kido esta mas capacitado que el

Endo: malos… T.T

Amu: pero Endo tiene algo… que ase que el sea perfecto para ser el capitán

Endo: gracias por esas hermosas palabras-dijo abrazando a Amu

Kido: ¬¬

Amu: ¿Qué?... ahí tienes a tu porrista personal

Mariana: ¡si soy tu porrista!

Haruna: ¡quien callarse! ¡Que voy a decirles contra quien van a jugar!

Aika: te escuchamos…

Shinobu: si dinos

Haruna: jugaran contra…. No lo se

Mariana: ¡y para eso nos haces callar!

Haruna: ¡pero igual tiene que hacer silencio!

Aika: chicas no peleen

Shinobu: Aika tiene razón ¡que haya paz!-grito sacando su bandera blanca

Amu: eso es una bandera de rendición -_-U

Shinobu: arita lo corrijo-dijo agarro la botella de ketchup y dibujo en la bandera el símbolo hippie

Aika: ¡paz y amor!... mucho pero mucho amor

Tobitaka: que chica tan romántica

Aika: pero así me quieres

Tobitaka: si así te quiero O_o

Aika: ¡kya! ¡Dijiste que me querías!... ya lo sabia

Tobitaka: ¡no quise decir eso!

Aika: nadie se resiste a mis encantos-dijo posando y con su mirada sensual

Mariana: y para hacer que le de una hemorragia nasal

Se acerco a ella le abrió un poco el polo y le puso un ventilador en frente, lo prendió y parecía una modelo profesional (valkiria: si hay algún chico por ahí avise no mas tengo su facebook)

Tobitaka: ¡amo a mi loca!-grita con una hemorragia nasal suficiente para llenar una piscina olímpica

Amu: vaya le voy a decir a mi hermana para que te contrate

Fudo: lo admito es linda

Haruna: ah Fudo-kun

Fudo: que no me puedo fijar en una chica

Shinobu: es que uno cree que tú tienes una relación con Sakuma

Todos: O_o

Sakuma: esta bien que seamos la gran mayoría chicos pero eso no les da derecho a pesar esas cosas sobre nosotros

Mariana: oh… yo ya los había emparejado

Todos (chicos): O_o

Amu: ¿de-de verdad?

Mariana: ¡si! Y había puesto a Kido de uke en algunas

Kido: ¡¿Por qué? ¡Soy 100% hombre!

Amu: no que va 50% mujer y 50% hombre ¬¬

Kido: no me refiero a eso… sino que yo encajo en el papel del…

Chicas: ¿del que?

Kido: hay no puedo decirlo-dijo (valkiria: en realidad no puedo decir esa palabra porque mi mamá esta a mi lado)

Mariana: bueno la cosa es que te puse de uke ^^

Amu: así se habla pienso lo mismo

Mariana: en algo estamos de acuerdo… pero yo le puse de uke para yo ser el otro

Amu: ¡eres una pervertida de primera! ¡Igual yo! Pero no tanto

Mariana: luego podemos hacer fanfics yaoi donde Kido es uke en todas las parejas

Amu: ¡si! Tengo una computadora portátil en mi cuarto

Kido: por que a mi

Aika: nosotras también Shin-chan

Shinobu: ¡si! Ya me gusto… piensas lo mismo que yo…

Aika y Shinobu: ¡emparejar a nuestros novios!

Fubuki y Tobitaka: O_o

Shinobu: Fubu-chan tiene que ser el uke… es mas tierno

Aika: si y Tobi tiene que ser el otro ¡y Tobi también es tierno!

Shinobu: no mi Fubu-chan es más tierno

Aika: Tobi

Shinobu: Fubu-chan

Amu: ya empezaron a jugar a "¿Quién tiene la casa más grande?"

Mariana: van a estar un buen tiempo en eso

Endo: volviendo a los partidos ¿alguien sabe contra quien vamos a jugar?

Todos: no

Endo: ¿Qué a nadie le interesa? T-T

Natsumi: The Kingdom

Todos: ¡Natsumi!

Amu: ¿Quién es ella?

Haruna: recuerdas a los onigiris mortales

Amu: ¿ella los hizo?

Haruna: si

Amu: hay que alejarla lo más posible de la cocina

Natsumi: no se preocupen…. Tengo una orden que me prohíbe cercarme a una cocina

Shinobu: ¿y quién te puso esa orden?

Natsumi: mi papá

Endo: Dios bendiga a tu papá…

Kido: ¿con que equipo dijiste que jugaríamos?

Natsumi: con el equipo de Brasil

Amu: ¡viva Brasil!

Aika: ¿Por qué te alegras?

Amu: porque Brasil es el… ¡país de las mejores fiesteas del mundo!

Todos: -_-U

De repente alguien entro rompiendo una de las ventanas, tenia puesto un vestido blanco desgarrando y sucio.

Anteojos: ¡la chica de Residence Evil!

Amu: ¡Ami! ¡¿Qué te paso?

Ami: fui al volcán

Fubuki: ¿y para qué?

Ami: para ver la boda de mi querida hermanita

Amu: ¡fuiste para eso!

Amu: es que no todos los días tu hermana menor se casa… ¡antes que tú!

Haruna: pero… nosotros fuimos y no terminamos así

Ami: es que quería hacer una entrada extrema

Todos: ¿extrema?

Ami: si por eso me fui por el camino más difícil-dijo recordando que escalo, trepo y cosas que se consideran suicido

Lika: ¡¿de verdad hiciste todo eso?

Ami: si y ¿Quién eres?

Lika: yo soy la futura esposa de Ichinose

Ami: ¡kya! ¡Otra boda! ¡Felicidades!

Lika: gracias

Ami: ¡hay que hacer tu despedida de soltera! Pero ¿en dónde?

Lika: en el cuarto de Amu

Amu: ¡eh! ¿Por qué en mi cuarto? Además es pequeño

Lika: si ya sé por eso ¡Derrumbe las paredes de las otras dos habitaciones!

Anteojos: ¡mi cuarto!

Endo: ¿y de quien era la otra?-pregunto y alguien volvió a romper otra ventana y entro por ella

Fuyupe: ¡no se cansan de romperlas!

Aki: ¡saben las que van a terminar limpiando todo somos nosotras!

Ikuto: perdón por eso

Natsumi: que-que-que sexy-dijo y callo desmaña por una hemorragia nasal

Endo: ¡Natsumi vive!-grito (valkiria: se que la mayoría la quiere ver muerta)

Ikuto: ¿Por qué derrumbaste mi habitación?

Lika: hay pero la tuya lo siento no sabía… pero puedes dormir con nosotras

Chicas: ¡sí!-gritaron imaginándose las "lindas" cosas que podrían "jugar" con el toda la noche

Toko: Lika si sabias que era su habitación ¿verdad?

Lika: no-no espera yo-yo-solo-que-quería…

Toko: ¡te estaré eternamente agradecida!

Fudo: ni eso yo me lo esperaba…

Amu: ahora si… ¡cállense! ¡El que no se calla… no irá a "jugar" con Ikuto esta noche!-grito y todos se callaron (valkiria: los chicos también quieren "jugar" con él ¡no se vale! ¡Yo también!)

Haruna: serás una buena madre Amu-san ^^U

Natsumi: el capitán del equipo de Brasil es…

Ami: ¡Mac Roniejo!

Natsumi: ¡dejen de interrumpir!... su entrenador es Garshield

Amu: ¿Garshield?

Kido: ¿lo conoces?

Amu: mi papá trabajaba para el

Ami: el es una mala personas…

Mariana: ¿mala?

Amu: si Ami dice que es malo entonces lo es

Endo: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Amu: mi hermana siempre le ve el lado bueno a las personas pero a Garshield no

Ami: además el maltrata a sus jugadores

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Ami: si Roniejo es mi amigo y él me habla de cómo los trata y los chantajea

Ikuto: si los chantajea algo oculta hay que investigar

Aika: pero el partido es esta tarde

Ikuto: entonces hay que darnos prisa ¡Shinobu vamos serás una espía otra vez!

Shinobu: ¡vamos chicas!-grita y Mariana y Aika van a su lado

Las tres: ¡somos las Ángeles de Inazuma!-grita y hacen unas poses heroicas

Fudo: que original ese nombre ¬¬

Ikuto: Tadase ven con el helicóptero-dijo y de la nada aparece el helicóptero

Tadase: ¡vamos suban!-grito y todos se subieron y se fueron

Natsumi: se han vuelto más locos ¿no?

Kido: si demasiado

Fuyupe: bueno mientras están en su misión no notros debemos irnos a…-intento decir y volvieron a entrar rompiendo las ventanas

Haruna: ¡cánsense de una buena vez!

Ikuto: ya regresemos ahora ¡vamos al partido!

Sorprendentemente todos entraron en el helicóptero y se fueron al Estadio (valkiria: no se su nombre) llegaron, comenzó y termino el partido Inazuma Japan gano 3-2 The Kingdom.

Ami: has perdido Garshield ¡ríndete!

Amu: es cierto ¡libera a nuestros amigos!

Garshield: les voy a decir algo que les va a quitar esas sonrisas de sus rostros… yo mate a Kageyama…

Ami y Amu: ¡¿Qué?

Amu: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Garshield: su padre ya no me servía-dijo antes de que uno de los policías lo metiera en la patrulla

Ami: entonces… ¡tú fuiste el que nos secuestro!

Amu: maldito…-dijo poniéndose a llorar

Ami: déjalo el daño ya está hecho…

Kido: volvamos a casa… Amu…-dijo tomándola de la mano

Amu: es un favor Yuu…

Kido: claro

Amu: cuando este triste… tómame de la mano… y no sueltes…

Así todos regresaron al Alojamiento, las chicas "jugaron" con Ikuto y después se fueron a dormir. (valkiria: hay comencé con la comedia y pongo al último lo más importante… en compensación el siguiente cap. ¡es especial! Y seré un poquito mala con los chicos guajajaja/Kido: ¡ayuden nos! ¡Nos están...! /agarro una almohada y le tapo la boca, lo ato y lo pongo al lado de los otros )


	24. Especial N2

**ESPECIAL N°2: La Carrera de Resistencia**

Todos nos habíamos reunido en el comedor porque el Entrenador e Ikuto tenían un anuncio importante.

Entrenador: Buenos días a todos

Kido: ¿Por qué nos han reunido?

Entrenador: porque tendrán un entrenamiento especial

Ikuto: será… una Carrera de Resistencia

Kido: ¿sabes lo que es?

Ikuto: una Carrera de Resistencia como su nombre lo dice se trata de resistencia y para que ustedes lo logren superarla ustedes tendrán que usar sus técnicas especiales.

Endo: una carrera con técnicas especial… ¡que emocionante!

Goenji: ¿Cuál es la finalidad de esta carrera?

Ikuto: que sus técnicas especiales evolucionen, que obtenga velocidad, agilidad y una mente sana

Entrenador: todos participaran, eso incluye a las chicas

Chicas: ¡¿Qué?

Amu: ¿yo también?

Entrenador: si tu lo deseas

Amu: claro será divertido

Haruna: ¿y porque nosotras?

Entrenador: para que no los ayuden durante la carrera

Hiroto: ¿será difícil?

Ikuto: si porque usaran sus técnicas especiales contra sus compañeros

Fudo: ¡eso está mal!

Amu: tú no eres el más indicado para hablar ¬¬

Ikuto: también habrá obstáculos que tendrán que superar

Kido: ¿Qué obstáculos?

Entrenador: lo descubrirán cuando estén en la carrera

Ikuto: aquellos que leguen últimos tendrán un castigo

Endo: ¿Qué clase de castigo?

Ikuto: eso es algo que decidirá el entrenador

Entrenador: dejen de perder el tiempo los quiero ver afuera ¡ahora!

Todos salieron había un cartel que decía SALIDA y abajo decía SI QUIERES VIVIR MAS DE 50 AÑOS NO HAGAS ESTA CARRERA, a todos comenzó a darles miedo.

Fudo: solo les falto NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS

Ikuto: es que no había más espacio

Anteojos: ¿yo puedo narrar?

Ikuto: claro

Anteojos: me salve

Ikuto: es mejor que narres… nos ahorras decirles a tus padres que moriste en la carrera

Entrenador: ¡pónganse en la línea de salida! ¡Listos!.. ¡Fuera!

Comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, los que iban a delante eran Amu y Kazemaru.

Amu: ¡vamos Yuu! ¡Corre más rápido!

Kido: no te preocupes de todas formas se que te voy a ganar

Amu: pensaba ayudarlos pero ahora ¡no! DARK BOOTS-grito y los dejo a tras

Haruna: hermano eres un completo ¡idiota!-grito desde lejos

Tobitaka: el sexto sentido de tu hermano reacciono a tu idiotez

Goenji: se te ocurre decir eso sabiendo que Amu no le gusta perder contra un chico

Fubuki: ¿Qué es eso?

Era un letrero que decía SE ACERCA AL PRIMER OBSTACULO… SI TIENE BAJA EMOGLOBINA NO CONTINUE POR SU PROPIO BIEN

Endo: ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

Encima de una roca estaba Ikuto vestido con un short realmente corto y un polo que solo le cubría el pecho todo de azul oscuro (valkiria: acabo de cumplir la fantasía de muchas y de pasada la mía)

Chicas: ¡kya!-gritaron y se desmayaron por la pérdida de sangre

Amu: no-no me vencerá….

Ikuto: si lo hare-dijo y le guiño ya ella le salió más sangre y se desmayo

Amu: ¡desmayar no!... perdí la conciencia

Ikuto: ese fue el primer obstáculo de las chicas

Kido: si Ikuto fue el de las chicas… el de nosotros… será…

Ami: ¡hola chicos!

Chicos: ¡la sensual Ami!

Estaba vestida con un bikini, pero a pesar de que era normal consiguió que los chicos tuvieran una gran pérdida de sangre suficiente para llenar una piscina olímpica y se desmayaron.

Ami: oh todos están inconscientes

Ikuto: las chicas también

Ami: te equivocas… Amu sigue-dijo señalando que Amu se estaba comenzando a levantar

Ikuto: jamás se rinde

Ami: ella es así… por eso me siento orgullo de ser su hermana mayor… Ikuto te llama el entrenador

Entrenador: ¿Cómo van?-pregunto por el celular

Ikuto: de los chicos los que están continuando son: Kido, Endo, Goenji, Fubuki y Tobitaka

Entrenador: ¿y de las chicas?

Ikuto: solo Amu

Entrenador: ya veo… pero después del segundo obstáculo solo continuaran cuatro

Ikuto: si lose

Entrenador: manténgame informado

Ikuto: está bien-dijo y le dio el celular a Ami

Ami: ¿avanzamos?

Ikuto: no hay que esperar que recuperen la conciencia

Los cinco comenzaron a correr y se encontraron con Amu que estaba caminando tranquilamente

Kido: ¡Amu!

Amu: no me hables…

Kido: perdón se me salió

Amu: entonces si piensas así ¬¬

Kido: soy consciente de que tú me ganas y jamás te podre superar por eso pienso para no sentirme mal

Amu: me alegra que lo acmitas

Fubuki: Amu ¿Por qué estabas caminando?

Amu: el entrenador dijo que el castigo será para quienes lleguen ultimo y nosotros llevamos la delantera

Goenji: hay que relajarnos… pero ¿Cómo será el segundo obstáculo?

Amu: da un poco de miedo imaginárselo

Fubuki: ¡ahí está el segundo letrero!

El letrero decía SE ACERCA AL SEGUNDO OBSTACULO… SI USTED ESTA ENAMORADO AVANDONE ESTA CARRERA SINO QUIERE TERMINAR CON EL CORAZON ROTO

Kido: no quiero continuar

Amu: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Kido: el cartel dice…

Amu: ¡qué importa lo que dice el cartel!

Kido: pero…

Amu: ¡¿qué esperas? ¡Toma mi mano!-grita y le da su mano y Kido la toma

Fubuki: que lindo es el amor ¿Dónde estar mi Shin-chan?

Shinobu: ¡yo seré su segundo obstáculo!-grito, ella estaba vestida de diablita todo de negro

Amu: lindo disfraz

Shinobu: gracias… ¡Fubuki! ¡Termino contigo!

Fubuki: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?

Shinobu: ¡quiero aun chico frio y serio! ¡Me canse de ser tan dulces!

Fubuki: pe-pero creí que te gustaba

Shinobu: tu lo has dicho me gustaba

Amu: ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

Kido: la advertencia iba para el… ¡qué alivio!

Amu: ¡Yuu! **Nunca le desees mal a nadie**-dijo (valkiria: una de las frases de mi mami, la quiero mucho)

Goenji: Fubuki…

Fubuki: ¡eres muy mala!-grita y se va corriendo por otro camino

Amu: hay que ir detrás de el

Endo: pero y la carrera

Goenji: ¡**Nunca se abandona un amigo cuando te necesita**!-grito (valkiria: ¡es una de mis frases!)

Amu: tiene razón ¡vamos!

Fueron corriendo detrás de él y lo encontraron sentado frente a un pequeño lago muy triste

Amu: díganle cosas bonitas para animarlo

Endo: ¡arriba ese ánimo Fubuki!

Tobitaka: ¡eres mucho para ella!

Amu: ¡ella no te merecía!

Goenji: ¡yo te consolare!-grito y Fubuki se volteo

Chicos y Amu: ¿ah?

Goenji: si-si ella te rompió el corazón… yo te lo curare

Amu: eso sonó muy tierno pero…

Endo: ¡¿eres gay?

Kido: como siempre la falta de tacto de Endo

Amu: miren quien habla

Tobitaka: luego sus discusiones de pareja

Fubuki: Goenji…

Goenji: bu-bueno por alguna razón en estos momentos quiero estar a tu lado…

Kido: su declaración es mejor que la mía

Amu: pensamos igual

Fubuki: yo no sé…

Goenji: piénsalo… por favor…

Fubuki: si me quieres como dices… dame un beso

Chicos y Amu: ¡kya!

Goenji: si tú lo pides-dijo se sentó junto a él y le dio un beso (valkiria: ¡por dios estoy escribiendo yaoi!)

Chicos y Amu: O_o ¡¿WTF?

Kido: ¡Amu tu no deberías estar viendo esto!

Amu: ¡hay! yo ya vi yaoi en anime

Chicos: O_o

Amu: las chicas podemos ver, más bien los chicos no porque se sienten identificados

Tobitaka: si por eso vemos yuri

Amu: a nosotras no nos gusta el yuri ¬¬

Kido: no sabía ese lado tuyo Amu

Amu: y Yuu-chan yo tampoco sabía que miraban yuri

Endo: yo no miro ninguno de los dos

Amu: Endo sigue conservando tu inocencia

Tobitaka: ¿qué hacemos hablando? ¡Miremos!

Goenji se separo de él, Fubuki seguía sorprendido por lo que hizo su amigo, entonces empezaron a hacer cosas para adultos o como yo digo se están "abrazando" con mucho cariño

Chicos y Amu: O_o

Kido: hay una menor con nosotros ¡no hagan eso!

Amu: si te refieres a mi no tienes porque preocuparte

Tobitaka: Kido deberían dormir en camas separadas en su Luna de Miel

Endo: es un buen consejo

Kido: tengo una novia que es una pervertida de primera T.T

Amu: pero Goenji dijo que por alguna razón le comenzó a gustar Fubuki

Kido: eso es muy raro

Tobitaka: ¿Qué es eso?-dijo al ver algo tirado en el piso

Endo: parece ser un letrero ¿Qué letras tan extrañas son esas?

Amu: está sucio dame-dijo y lo limpio

Kido: ¿Qué dice?

Amu: ya entendí el porqué del amor repentino

Chicos: ¿ah?

Amu: ¡Goenji y Fubuki dejen de "abrazarse" y vengan aquí!

Fubuki: ¿Qué pasa?

Goenji: si estoy entrando en la zona

Amu: Goenji te comenzó a gustar Fubuki desde que entramos a este camino ¿verdad?-dijo y el asintió

Amu: ¡ya se el porqué!

Chicos: ¡dinos!

Amu: este camino se llama ¡El camino para despertar la pasión del yaoi!

Chicos: O_o

Goenji: eso explica muchas cosas… perdón Fubuki

Fubuki: no tienes porque disculparte… gracias por consolarme

Goenji: de nada

Endo: muy bien ya arreglamos este problema ahora ¡vámonos!

Fubuki: yo me quedare un rato más…

Tobitaka: seguro

Fubuki: si necesito pensar muchas cosas

Todos salieron del camino pero antes de continuar la carrera, Amu se aseguro de colocar bien el letrero para que nadie tengo que volver a pasar por lo mismo acordándose que sus amigos todos eran hombres y que pasarían por ese mismo camino. (valkiria: nos quito la oportunidad de verlos a todos "abrazándose")

Shinobu: veo que pudieron salir de ese camino

Goenji: ¡fuiste muy mala con él!

Shinobu: simplemente mis gustos cambiaron

Amu: ¡no puedes botar los sentimientos de otras personas! ¡Eso está mal!

Shinobu: pensaba dejarlos pasar sin tener que hacerles sufrir el obstáculo… pero ya que soy tan mala…

Chicos y Amu: ¡si eres mala!

Shinobu: le voy a mostrar una de mis técnicas especiales DARK SONG

Amu: ¡tápense los oídos!

Shinobu:_ La sombra llega, se apaga la luz, el ruido es hermoso, no daña la quietud._

Endo: ¡¿Qué es eso? ¡Me duele la cabeza!

Shinobu:_ La negra trampa, me llama y vendré, descansa ya en paz, en la cuna por fin duérmete._

Tobitaka: no me puedo mover

Shinobu: _Con lentitud, en mi corazón, despierta una sombra, que siempre espere._

Kido: ¡¿esta cantando o esta aullando? ¿Qué técnica especial es esta?

Shinobu: _Y ya ríndete entrega tu alma a la oscuridad _¬¬

Amu: ¡usa una canción que te paraliza por completo!

Shinobu: _Lo envuelve todo metálico sol, desaparece el mundo en que crees, en un segundo, tan solo silencio daré._

Amu: ¡ahora es mi turno! Técnica especial SONG HOPE-dijo poniéndose de pie

Shinobu: ¿puedes cantar?

Amu: _Con buenas amigas alrededor. Un vínculo eterno anuda nuestro valor_

Kido: que lindo cantas Amu

Amu: _Y cantamos la canción que confirma nuestra unión. Y la primavera nos dará calor_

Shinobu: ¡pero si canta mal!

Amu: _La nueva vida va a renacer. Tranquila y segura volverá a florecer_

Tobitaka: miren quien habla

Amu: _Sin dudas. Ni temor .Solo fuerza y esplendor. Pon tu fe en los lazos del amor_

Endo: ¡que linda canción!

Amu: ¡chicos todos juntos!

Chicos y Amu: ¡lluvia de amor! ¡¿Quieres oírla otra vez?-gritaron, posando, guiñando y mandando besos

Goenji: ¿Por qué hicimos eso?

Amu: se dejaron llevar por el momento

Shinobu: creen que eso me detendrá

Tsunami: IMPULSO TSUNAMI

Apareció surfeando en la ola pero, perdió el equilibrio se callo y se golpeo la cabeza con la cabeza de Shinobu, ambos cayeron, Tsunami primero y Shinobu encima de el, ambos con un gran chichón en sus cabezas.

Tsunami: que diablita tan linda-murmuro y se desmayo

Tobitaka: debes en cuando Tsunami sirve de algo

Amu: la cosa es que superamos el segundo obstáculo

Endo: pregunto ¿Cómo estarán los demás?

MUY PERO MUY ATRÁS

Todos sus amigos se estaban atacando con sus técnicas especiales, poniéndose cabe y muchas cosas más que están prohibidas en las carreras, ninguno había avanzado.

Ami: creo que iniciamos la Tercera Guerra Mundial

Ikuto: no… así es la amistad…

Ami: ¿seguro?

Ikuto hoy en día la forma de mostrar lo mucho que se quieren es golpeándose

Ami: si es así ellos se quieren mucho

Ikuto: lastima que Amu y los demás no puedan disfrutar de esta maravillosa demostración cariño

Ami: esto es amistad… ¡viva la amistad!-grito sacando sus pospones

DE REGRESO CON NUESTROS SOBREVIVIENTES

Goenji: de seguro que están bien

Tobitaka: ¡continuemos!-grito y todos se pusieron a correr otra vez

Amu: oigan… si Shinobu fue uno de los obstáculos… entonces…el siguiente será…

Aika: ¡capturare tu corazón!-grito, ella estaba vestida con el vestido blanco de Sakura Card Captor

Chicos y Amu: -_-U

Endo: esto explica porque no había un letrero de advertencia

Aika: ¡prepárense!

Tobitaka: chicos continuemos… es inofensiva

Kido: es cierto… esas cartas son no sirven

Aika: ¡yo te invoco SLIFER EL DRAGON DEL CIELO!-grita y aparece

Chicos y Amu: O_o ¡¿WTF?

Goenji: ¡no que eran inofensivas!

Aika: ¡ataca!-grita pero el dragón le iba a tacar a ella

Tobitaka: ¡Aika!-grita, la abraza para protegerla y esquiva el ataque

Aika: Tobi…

Tobitaka: ¡tonta! te pudo haber lastimado ¡no me vuelvan a preocupar así!

Aika: te preocupe…

Tobitaka: si y mucho…-dijo y se dan un beso muy tierno (valkiria: oh ¡viva el amor!)

Amu: hay que derrotarlo

Goenji: tengo una idea ¡Endo y Kido! Harán…-murmuro

Kido: ¡no lo haré!

Amu: es la única manera

Endo: ¿Por qué nosotros?

Goenji: por que en uno de los endings ustedes dos aparecen como el trueno y el relámpago

Kido: este bien lo haremos

Goenji: además le prometí a Yuuka llevarle unas fotos y grabaciones de las Pretty Cure

Amu: ¡oye! ¡Lagartija gigante mira para aquí!-grito y el dragoncito volteo has ellos

Goenji: ¡ahora!

Endo: ¡trueno negro!

Kido: ¡trueno blanco!

Endo: ¡la rectitud la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure!

Kido: ¡destruyan a la mente maligna!

Endo y Kido: ¡rayo de Pretty Cure!-gritaron e hicieron una "técnica especial" y vencieron a Slifer

Amu: ¡viva! ¡Lo conseguimos!

Goenji: ¡hay que ir nos! ¡Tobitaka!

Tobitaka: nos veremos después Aika…-dijo, dándole otro beso y todos se fueron corriendo

Endo: ¡ahí está el letrero del cuarto obstáculo!

El letrero decía SE ACERCA AL CUARTO OBSTACULO… LAMENTABLEMENTE NO SE ENCUENTRA… PORQUE LO NENCESITAN PARA "MOTIVAR" A SUS COMPAÑEROS

Kido: a que se refiere con "motivar"

MUY PERO MUY ATRÁS

Todos corrían desesperados ya que los estaba persiguiendo "El vengador fantasma" (valkiria: el de la película).

Ami: oh tuvimos que hacer que dejara su puesto como el cuarto obstáculo para que venga aquí a "motivarlos"

Ikuto: le estamos asiendo un favor a Amu y a los demás

Ami: tienes razón… ¡chicos corran más rápido! ¡Si quieren vivir!

Ikuto: mejor vamos a la línea de Llegada… hay que ir por Shinobu y Aika-dijo y ella asintió

DE REGRESO CON NUESTROS SOBREVIVIENTE

Amu: entonces no hay obstáculo… que bueno

Tobitaka: entones démonos prisa-dijo y todos los chicos cayeron en un hueco

Amu: ¡¿están bien?

Chicos: ¡sí!

Amu: esperen dice algo mas en el letrero dice YA QUE NO ESTOY LES HE DEJADO UNA TRAMPA AL ESTILO POKEMON -_-U

Kido: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un terremoto?

Amu levanto la mirada y eran todos sus amigos que corrían desesperados y detrás de ellos "la muerte"

Amu: ¡kya! ¡Son todos! ¡Vienen como locos!

Kido: ¡Amu! ¡Vete! ¡Déjanos!

Amu: pero…

Kido: ¡vete ahora!

Amu: está bien-dijo y se puso a correr

Kido: ¡era psicología inversa!

Chicos: ¡idiota!-gritaron y vivieron pasar a todos sus amigos pasar y la muerte le guiño a Kido

En la línea de Llegada estaban el entrenador, Ikuto, Ami, Shinobu y Aika, esperando que todos llegaran

Anteojos: ¡la primera persona en llegar! ¡Es la más sensual y peligrosa! ¡Amu!

Amu: ¡hay llegue!

Anteojos: ¡la segunda persona en llegar! ¡Es nuestra cuatro ojos favorita! ¡Haruna!

Haruna: ¡no soy cuatro ojos! ¬¬

Anteojos: ¡la tercera persona en llegar! ¡La menos atlética de todos! ¡Natsumi!

Natsumi: no tengo por qué quejarme

Amu: vamos chicos…-dijo y alguien llego en el cuarto lugar

Haruna: ¡Fubuki!-grito al verlo estaba vestido con un polo negro y un pantalón blanco

Shinobu: Fubuki… te ves bien…

Fubuki: ¿así te gusto?-dijo con una voz seria, ella asintió y se besaron

Amu: jamás en tenderé la relación de esos dos

Todos cruzaron la línea de Llegada, y la "muerte" estaba a su lado y se quito la máscara y era…

Todos: ¡Mariana!

Amu: no me sorprende ¬¬… ¿Por qué no llegan?... ¡ahí están! ¡Corran más rápidos! ¡Tontos!

Los perdedores llegaron y el entrenador se acerco a ellos, para darles la sentencia digo el castigo

Entrenador: no les daré el castigo

Perdedores: ¡qué bien!

Entrenador: pero se los cobrare en otra ocasión-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

Todos regresaron al Alojamiento, y los sobrevivientes y los obstáculos fueron al comedor a cenar

Amu: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Ami: los demás están en la enfermería curando sus golpes y heridas, y algunos se están haciendo transducciones de sangre para recurar la gran cantidad de sangre que perdieron

Sobrevivientes: -_-U

Amu: a pesar de todo… ¡fue un día muy divertido!

Kido: lo que tu digas Amu…

Fue un di muy doloroso para la gran mayoría, pero lo que importa es que se divirtieron juntos. (valkiria: perdón si no fue muy gracioso, es que esta semana fue una semana de despedidas y lagrimas, voy a extrañar a mis amigas. **¡Son locas pero son las locas que quiero! **.Les deseo **FELIZ NAVIDA A TODOS**)


	25. El cumpleaños de Amu

Todos dormían plácidamente, en sus camas, Ami entro Alojamiento. Ella saco un alta voz de su cartera.

Ami: ¡chicos despierten!-grito y el único que bajo fue Ikuto

Ikuto: así nunca van a bajar

Ami: ¡necesito ayuda para ponerme bloqueador para poder ir a una playa!... ¡nudista!

Bajaron todos cambiados y en sus caras se veía lo emocionados que estaban.

Anteojos: muy bien empecemos…-dijo acercándose a Ami

Ami: eso pasara solo en tus fantasías mas pervertidas

Anteojos: ¿Quién te dijo sobre mis fantasías?

Ami: no hay que ser adivino para saberlo ¬¬

Kido: ¿Por qué nos hiciste bajar?

Ami: tu también Kido… ¡eres un pervertido! ¡Se lo diré a Amu!

Kido: ella es más pervertida que yo ¬¬

Ami: bueno… eso es cierto

Mariana: ¿y porque nos despertaste?

Ami: hoy es un día muy importante…

Todos: ¿así?

Ami: ¡¿no saben que día es hoy?

Todos: ¡no!

Ami: Kido ¿tu sabes que día es hoy?

Kido: no… ¿es un día importante?

Ami: ¡Kido Yuuto! ¡Acabas de conseguir un peligroso enemigo!

Kido: ¿Qué dije?

Ami: ¡escuchen todos! ¡Este día es my importante! ¡Porque es el cumpleaños de Amu!

Ikuto: Kido… no sabes el cumpleaños de tu propia novia-dijo mirándolo molesto

Shinobu: si las miradas taran Kido ya estaría muerto

Kido: lo-lo ciento no sabía

Ikuto: ¿Cómo que no sabias?... ¡eres su novio! ¡Así que tu deber es saber todo sobre ella!

Kido: ¡perdón por no estar bien informado!

Ikuto: ¡aprende de mí! ¡Hasta yo se que ella tiene un lunar en forma de estrella! ¡En su…!

Anteojos: ¿en dónde?

Ikuto: no se los diré… valoro mi vida…

Ami: bueno chicos… ¡¿Qué aprendimos hoy? ^^ -pregunto vestida como una profesora

Aika: ¡que hoy es el cumpleaños de Amu!

Mariana: ¡que Kido es un mal novio!

Shinobu: ¡que Amu tiene un lunar en forma de estrella en una parte intima de su cuerpo!

Anteojos: ¡tomen nota de lo último! ¡Y dibújenlo!

Kido: ¡ni se les ocurra tomar notas! ¡Y menos dibujarlo!

Ami: ¡son muy buenos alumnos! ¡Estrellas doradas para todos!-grito lanzando los stickers

Ikuto: volviendo a lo serio

Ami: es cierto hoy es el cumpleaños de Amu y le vamos hacer una ¡fiesta sorpresa!

Ikuto: será en la habitación donde se debería estar quedando Amu

Ami: y va a ver Hora Loca así que necesito tres arlequines y dos animadoras

Ikuto: las animadoras serán Natsumi y Fuyupe

Ami: ¡y los arlequines serán Kabeyama, Anteojos, Jiyikata!

Anteojos: ¿Por qué nosotros?

Ami: porque si no son arlequines arruinaran la grabación y las fotos… ¡y porque los quiero ver los de payasitos! ¡Se verán muy lindos! -grita abrazándolos

Jiyikata: ¿y si no queremos?

Ami: no les daré uno de mis besitos

Anteojos: ¡por supuesto que queremos!

Ami: me alegro mucho

Ikuto: ya tenemos el entretenimiento, los invitados… solo falta lo más importante

Kabeyama: ¿la comida?

Ikuto: quieres morir verdad ¬¬

Kido: falta Amu…

Shinobu: hablando de ella ¿Dónde está?

Ami: la envié al lugar donde mi valiente hermanita preferiría morir antes de ir allí

EL LUGAR QUE AMU CONSIDERA UNA DE LAS PEORES TORTURAS DEL MUNDO

Era una habitación rosa, con imágenes de corazones, unicornios, hadas, príncipes azules, con peluches gigantes por todos lados y en el centro una mesita para tomar el té, con seis sillas alrededor donde cinco chicas y Amu estaban vestidas con vestidos rosas y con muchos moños.

Chica 1: ¡que divertida esta la Fiesta de Te!

Chica 2: ¡sí! ¡Me alegra más que tengamos una nueva integrante!

Amu: no saben lo feliz que soy ahora-dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Chica: 3: Ami nos dijo que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¡por eso hicimos una Fiesta de Te! Hasta el medio día

Chica 4: y queremos que te unas a nuestro club

Todas: ¡el club de Las Chicas que les gusta todo lo que es Rosa y Lindo!

Amu: es un nombre muy específico

Chica 5: es que queríamos dejar en claro nuestros gustos

Amu: y ¿desde cuándo es mi hermana es parte de este loco… digo lindo club?

Chica 1: pues ase 15 minutos se escribió para que tú puedas celebrar tu cumpleaños con nosotras

Chica 2: ¡qué lindo! tu hermana se escribió solo para que te divirtieras con nosotras

Amu: si… muy lindo ¬¬

Chica 3: ten te damos esta bonita flor por tu cumpleaños-dijeron poniendo el masetero frente a ella

Chica 4: tú y Ami son completamente iguales ^^

Amu: no sabes lo extremadamente diferente que somos-dijo sonriendo con su aura demoniaca y marchitando la flor (valkiria: flor… muerta en batalla… aguantando a Amu)

Chica: 5: oh… la flor se marchito… seguramente no recibió esa aura positiva que tienes

Amu: esto dura hasta medio día… esta me la pagas Ami… ¡date por muerta!

DE REGRESO AL ALOJAMIENTO

Ikuto: Ami… siento que se avecina tu muerte

Ami: seguramente Amu no le gusto mi regalo de cumpleaños

Shinobu: ¿Qué le regalaste?

Ami: ser miembro de un club que se encuentra ubicado en ¡la Escuela de Princesas!

Aika: pobre Amu…para ella eso debe ser una completa tortura

Ami: si pero malogrando su mañana su tarde y noche serán más ¡divertidos!

Mariana: tienes una extraña forma de pensar… realmente eres la hermana de Amu ^^U

Ami: gracias… ¡chicos suban a la Caravana para ir a preparar la fiesta!

Endo: ¿ahora?

Fubuki: pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado…

Amu: suban ahora-dijo vos siniestra y la misma aura demoniaca de Amu

Todos: ¡sí!-gritaron de miedo (valkiria: que lindo igual que la hermanita/todos: ¡no es para nada lindo!)

Ami: Kido tú te quedas

Kido: ¿ah? ¿Por qué?

Ami: este será… el primer cumpleaños que pasemos sin papá… así que Amu…

Kido: estará muy triste…

Ami: si… quiero que la animes y ¡que le des el regalo que está en la mesa!

Kido: está bien… igual quiero que se divierte en su cumpleaños

Ami: la fiesta empezara a las 8:00 pm. En punto… y es sorpresa

Kido: eso ya lose

Ami: es que Haruna me ha contado que no tienes la hermosa gracia de mentir

Kido: no arruinare la sorpresa no te preocupes

Ami: eso espero… porque si lo haces… no tendré piedad contigo-dijo con vos siniestra

Kido: entendido con una amenaza tendré más razones para mentir… una de ellas será mi vida

Ami: ¡entonces nos vemos Kido!-grito saliendo y yéndose con todos

Se quedo solo pensando que decirle a Amu para llevarla al Hotel sin que se enterara de la fiesta, entonces alguien abrió por la puerta de la entrada.

Kido: ¡Amu! ¡Bienvenida!

Amu: si quieres seguir viviendo dime ¡donde esta Ami!-grito agarrándolo del cuello y levantándolo

Kido: ¡Amu! ¡No lose! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estas ahorcando!

Amu: Yuu lo siento mucho a veces no controlo mi fuerza-dijo bajándolo

Kido: si ya me di cuenta…así ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Amu: ah gracias

Kido: perdón me olvide comprarte un regalo

Amu: no te preocupes me iré a bañar-dijo y subió las escaleras

Mientras se bañaba ella recordaba todos los cumpleaños que los paso con su papá, comenzó a llorar pero con el agua de la ducha eso no se notaba, se termino de bañar y se puso su bata, salió y al frente de ella estaba Kido con una caja con un listón muy bonita.

Amu: ¿Qué eso? –dijo sin ganas

Kido: es un regalo… ten-dijo y selo dio, álalo abrió y era. Vestido con balerinas y accesorios

Amu: que lindo… ¿tú lo compraste?

Kido: no… pero póntelo

Ella entro a su cuarto se lo puso, salió de él y le quedaba muy bien. Era un vestido corto y poco escotado y unas balerinas todo de color negro y su cabello suelto. Le quedaba muy bien.

Kido: te ves… hermosa

Amu: gracias

Kido: muy bien ¡vámonos!-grito jalando a Amu así la parada de autobús

Amu: ¿adónde vamos?

Kido: el regalo que te voy a dar es… una cena en el Hotel que tú estabas hospedada

Amu: que lindo de tu parte… pero así jamás llegaremos… ¡ahí esta nuestra respuesta!

Kido: ¿sabes conducir?

Amu: no pero **Siempre hay una primera vez para todo**

Así ambos se subieron a la motocicleta y se dirigieron al Hotel, llegaron subieron hasta el cuarto, pero Ami estaba frente a la puerta.

Ami: llegaron a tiempo… ¡Kido no puedas andar con esa ropa! ¡¿Siempre andas con ese buzo? ¡Ven!

Lo metió al cuarto de limpieza y Kido salió vestido con un pantalón azul, un polo negro y unos zapatos negros (valkiria: es parecida a la ropa del anime, pero es difícil encontrar ropa que le quede ¬¬)

Ami: ¡muy bien! ¡Ahora ambos están súper fashion! ¡Entren!

Los tres entraron, todo estaba oscuro hasta que alguien encendió la luz y todos gritaron ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Amu!, todos sus amigos aparecieron.

Amu: una fiesta sorpresa…

Ami: veo que te queda muy bien el regalo que te di

Amu: si gracias… espera este es tu regalo entonces mandarme a "la tierra de las torturas"…

Ami: no… solo era una distracción… pero para que no me mates en tu propia fiesta… aquí esta ¡La Hora Loca!

Comenzó a sonar la música, se volvieron a apagar las luces, pero estaba vez las únicas luces que habían eran esas luces de discoteca, entraron los arlequines y las animadoras echando espray a todos y dando sombreros de Hora Loca y esos globos largos. Todos hicieron trencito y comenzaron a cantar.

_Tuve un problema de difícil solución, en una época difícil de mi vida, Estaba entre la espada y la pared…_

Aika: ¡todos! ¡Hasta abajo! ¡Más espray! ¡Vamos cantemos todos juntos!

Todos: _¡Porque yo, no quiero trabajar! ¡No quiero ir a estudiar, no me quiero casar…!_

Natsumi: ¡ahora! ¡Trencito en reversa!

Amu: _¡Quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día! ¡Y que la gente se enamore de mi voz…!..._

Anteojos: ¡yo me enamorado ti pero por otras cosas!

Todos: ¡cállate pervertido!

Fuyupe: ¡cambiemos de música!

_Las manos arriba, da media vuelta danza kuduro, no te canses ahora que esto solo empieza, mueve la cabeza danza kuduro…_

Roniejo: ¡Amu! ¿Quieres bailar?

Amu: claro-dijo ambos entrando al a "La Zona de Baile" y comenzando a bailar

_Quien puede domar la fuerza del mar, que se mete por tus venas, lo caliente del sol que se metió, y no te deja quieta nena…_

Kido: el está tocando una zona prohibida

Haruna: agárrale la mano y la cintura no está prohibido… a decir verdad es algo que tu deberías saber

Kido: es que… no sé bailar

Haruna: ¡es tu novia! ¡Hazla bailar!-grita empujándolo al lado de Amu y llevándose a Roniejo

Kido: Amu… yo no sé bailar…

Amu: está bien yo te guiare-dijo y comenzaron a bailar, ella ayudando a Kido

Shinobu: ¡pongan algo de electrónica!

Mariana: ¡si! ¡pongan Till the World Ends!

_This kicked in got your tongue tied in knots; I see "Hasta que se acabe el mundo!..._

Todos se juntaron y comenzaron a bailar (valkiria: lo bueno de la electrónica es que ¡no hay parejas!)

_I can´t take it take no more, never felt like felt like felt like this before come on get me get me on the floor "No puedo soportarlo no puedo soportarlo mas, nunca me sentí, sentí así antes, ven llévame llévame al suelo, ¿DJ que es lo que estas esperando? OH!..._

Amu: ¡Dylan! ¡Bailas genial!

Dylan: ¡alguien tan genial como yo, que se podía esperar!

Aki: ¡que Amu apage las velas!

Trayendo una torta loca de color fucsia con negro. Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa y pagaron las luces. Amu estaba delante de la torta. (valkiria: son tortas muy bonitas y originales)

Amu: quiero a gradecer a todos mis amigos por haber venido a celebrar mi cumpleaños conmigo… y a mi hermana por haberme hecho pasar por una de las peores torturas solo para que yo tuviera esta fiesta sorpresa

Ami: para que estén los hermanos… sino para hacerles la vida imposible

Amu: y que siempre recordare este cumpleaños porque es uno de los mejores que he pasado ¡gracias amigos!

Todos: ¡apaga las velas! ¡Que pida un deseo!-grita y Amu sierra sus ojos y los apaga

Shinobu: ¿Qué pediste?

Amu: si te digo, no se hará realidad…

_Se menea Se menea, pa' la izquierda y la derecha, pa' dentro y para fuera, mira lo que pasa cuando entra en acción, ella se arrebata bata bata, blam blam se arrebata, y yo no sé lo que le pasa…_

Shinobu: ¡hay! ¡No me gusta esa música! ¡¿Quién rayos es el dj?... ¡Kogure!

Kogure: ¡el primer pervertido de Inazuma Japan regreso!-grito mientras Amu y Kido estaban en el balcón

Kido: Amu… ¿Qué deseo pediste?

Amu: es un deseo que todo amigo desea que se haga realidad… siempre los recordare a todos…

Así la fiesta continua hasta amanecida, muchas veces los policías vinieron por el fuerte ruido que estaban asiendo y por las múltiples quejas de los vecinos, todos se despertaron tarde y con resaca, toda el cuarto estaba sucio y desordenado, como todos tuvieron flojera de levantarse se volvieron dormir. (valkiria: perdón si la fiesta no fue muy loca, pero el siguiente cap. Será muy loco y un poco pervert.)


	26. Inazuma Japan en un pasarela

Todos estaban en la sala porque el Entrenador iba a darles una actividad para mejorar las técnicas.

Amu: ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?

Entrenador: esperen… aun falta que llegue alguien

Ami: ¡ya estoy aquí!-grita entrando por la ventana

Entrenador: mi asistente especial por hoy ya llego… que será Entrenadora por un día

Amu: ¡mi hermana será la Entrenadora!... Ami no creí que te gustaran los viejos ¬¬

Ami: viejo no… persona madura si

Amu: son la misma cosa solo que el otro es para que no sientan mejor

Entrenador: no soy viejo… es muy diferente que me haya vuelto un padre joven

Todos: O_o ¡padre adolescente!-gritan imaginándose al Entrenador en escena muy "maternales"

Kido: ¡Entrenador! Podemos hablar de la actividad de hoy

Entrenador: por supuesto… hoy Ami estará a cargo de ustedes

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Ami: ¡chicos no se preocupen nos divertiremos mucho!

Shinobu: tú tienes otra forma de diversión… si torturaste Amu enviándola a "la tierra rosada" ¡¿Qué nos harás a nosotros?-grito imaginándose a todos vestidos de princesas

Ami: ¡hay! No fue tan malo ¿verdad Amu?

Amu: he tenido pesadillas desde entonces… ¬¬

Ami: ¡perdón! ¡No quería dejarte traumada!

Amu: olvidémonos de eso… ¿Qué vas a ser hoy día Ami?

Ami: ¡chicos! ¡Necesito de su ayuda!

Aika: ¿para qué?

Ami: ¡para un desfile de modas!

Chicas (menos Amu): ¡sí!

Chicos: no queremos…

Ami: ¡vamos se van a divertir!... ¡el Entrenador también vendrá!

Goenji: si viene el Entrenador… no habrá nada de que temer

Ami: ¿entonces vienen?

Chicos: si…

Ami: ¡muy bien! ¡Iremos en la Caravana!

Todos subieron, Ami saco del asiento del conductor al Entrenador y ella se sentó en el asiento.

Entrenador: ¿quieres conducir?

Ami: como por hoy día voy a ser la Entrenador… ¡yo conduciré!

Entrenador: ¿sabes conducir?

Ami: no… pero he visto como Ikuto lo ase ^^

Entrenador: ¡todos ajústense sus cinturones!

Amu: vamos a morir… Ami va a conducir

Kido: ¿tan mal conduce?

Amu: la última vez Ikuto termino con su brazo lastimado… ¬¬

Ami: ¡muy bien! ¡Haya vamos!-grito y piso el acelerador

Mariana: ¡esto parece Rápidos y Furiosos!

Anteojos: ¡soy muy hermoso para morir!

Haruna: ¡no quiero morir siendo virgen!-grito y todos la miraron

Llegaron al Hotel donde se haría el desfile de modas, el carro llego sucio, lleno de ramas. Todos llegaron despeinados y afónicos por mucho gritar. El co-anfitrión los esperaba en la entrada.

Co-anfitrión: parece como si hubieran pasado por un bosque

Todos: ¡porque pasamos por un bosque!

Amu: ¡Ami! ¡Qué das prohibida de acercarte a un carro y más si nosotros estamos en el!

Ami: lo siento… creí que podría ^^U

Todos: ¡creíste mal!-gritaron adoloridos

Co-anfitrión: bueno… el desfile empieza en 1 hora… ¡vamos entren!

Entraron y en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el desfile estaba muy bien decorado un lado con colores claros y el otro con colores oscuros.

Amu: vaya… esta bonito…les quedo muy bien…

Shinobu: ¿Cómo se llama el desfile?

Ami: ¡Desfile de Modas Exótico! De la línea ¡Good Girl & Bad Girl! y Patrocinado por la Empresa Hinamori

Kido: entonces este desfile de modas es suyo

Amu: así es… como se ya va a cavar el año debemos mostrar la línea de ropas para el siguiente año

Kido: ya veo… pero Amu nunca nos dijiste

Amu: es que no suelo involucrarme… pero ya que Ami los trajo a ustedes... será más divertido participar

Ami: ¡muy bien! ¡Vayamos detrás del escenario!

Subieron las escaleras, entonces entraron en una gran habitación, donde había vestidos y ropas.

Haruna: ¡vaya nunca creí estar en un desfile de modas!

Entrenador: entonces no lo creas por que no estarás…

Haruna: ¡¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero!

Entrenador: ninguna de las chicas estará

Ami: solo estarán… Shinobu, Mariana, Aika y mi adorable hermanita

Aki: ¡¿Por qué ellas?

Ami: ellas fueron los obstáculos de la Carrera de Resistencia y eso no es nada fácil

Fuyupe: ¡hacer sufrir, acusarnos heridas seberas! ¡¿No es fácil?

Ami: así es… hubiese sido más fácil si ustedes no fueran tan resistentes

Natsumi: ¡Amu no fue un obstáculo! ¡¿Por qué ella?

Ami: simple… ella es una de las dueñas de la empresa ósea patrocina este desfile…

Ikuto: además de que hicimos una votación por internet donde todos piden que Amu modele

Entrenador: ¡ya está todo aclarado! ¡Así que los demás vayan a fuera y siéntense para que vean el desfile!

Todos: está bien-dijeron desanimados la mayoría chicos por no ver las cambiarse

Kido: bueno… nosotros también nos vamos

Entrenador: Kido, Endo, Goenji y Tobitaka ¡se quedan!

Chicos: ¿Por qué?

Entrenador: es hora que les cobre el castigo por perder la Carrera de Resistencia

Endo: qui-quiere decir que nosotros…

Entrenador: ¡ustedes modelaran en este desfile!

Chicos: ¡no!-gritaron porque iban a perder su "hombría"

Tobitaka: ¡ustedes lo planearon!

Entrenador y Ami: ¡así es!

Goenji: ¿Por qué?

Ami: es que… cuatro chicas se lastimaron en los ensayos… así que nos hacían falta

Kido: ¿ensayos?

Ami: si porque cuando terminen de modelar harán una coreografía

Kido: ¿Qué clase de coreografía?

Ami: será el baile que hace el grupo Girl Generation cuando cantan Genie

Amu: es un baile fácil ¿lo haremos todos?

Ami: si… como Amu se sabe los pasos ustedes la siguen ¿está bien?

Chicos y chicas: si…

Ami: ¡no perdamos tiempo! ¡Vayan a cambiarse!

Cada uno entro a un vestidor donde encontró una caja que decía "Ábreme", por miedo no lo abrieron

Ami: ¡ahora abran las cajas!

Chicos: O_o-al ver sus ropas

Entrenador: ¡fue escogida especial para su castigo!

Ami: ¡muy bien los quiero ver cambiados y esperen mi señal para que salgan!

Ella fue al Cuarto de Control, donde le indico a Anteojos cuando pondría la música, el Entrenador fue asía donde estaban sentados los demás. Ami subió al escenario para presentar a las "modelos".

Ami: ¡hola! ¡Gracias por venir al desfile de modas de la línea Good Girl & Bad Girl!

Fubuki: ¿Dónde están las asistentes?

EN EL CUARTO DE CONTROL

Anteojos estaba amordazado y atado, con cinta adhesiva, en una esquina del cuarto.

Natsumi: esto les enseñara a no despreciar bellezas como nosotras

Aki: ya cambie la música

Haruna: va ser muy divertido verlos bailar con esa música

Aki: ¡chicas! Hay que regresar que ya va a empezar… no hay que perdernos esto-dijo, y las tres se fueron y regresaron a sus respectivos asientos

DE VUELTA CON AMI

Ami: ¡no los voy a ser esperar más! ¡Aquí la nueva línea de ropa!

Natsumi: que salgan de una buena vez…

Ami: ¡como dicen Primero las Damas! ¡Chicas salgan!-grita y salen en fila

Amu: ¡gracias todos por venir! ¡Estoy modelando una ropa de Maid Sexy!

Shinobu: ¡para las chicas que quieran "matar" a su novio! ¡Estoy modelando una ropa de la Muerte Sexy! ¡Viene con oz incluida!

Aika: ¡para las chicas que fueron engañadas por sus novios! ¡Estoy modelando una ropa de Verduga Sexy! ¡No viene con artículos de tortura! ¡Pero si con una licencia para matar!

Mariana: ¡para las chicas que quieren "hechizar" a su príncipe azul! ¡Estoy modelando una ropa de Bruja Sexy! ¡Viene con un gato negro para que haga juego con la ropa!

Hiroto: que lindas están

Ami: ¡muy bien chicas! ¡Ahora lo que las yaoistas han estado esperando! ¡Que salgan los chicos!

Kido: ¡estoy modelando el vestido de una Mesera China! ¡Y cómo pueden notar el vestido es muy corto!

Goenji: ¡estoy modelando la ropa de una Porrista! ¡Viene con los pompones incluidos!

Endo: ¡estoy modelando la ropa de una Animadora Infantil! ¡Estos tacones me están matando!

Tobitaka: ¡estoy modelando la ropa de una Bailarina de Disco! ¡Es muy difícil andar con estos patines!

Público: O_o-al verlos a los chicos vestidos así y ellos rojos de la vergüenza

Ami: ¡ahora la coreografía! ¡Pongan la música!-grito (valkiria: lo que van a leer es la parodia de la canción)

_Sabe a una lollipop, Solo mira un poco más, Seguramente tú no has visto nada igual, Tampoco es que extrañe porque cari. Va, ¿No te has visto bien?, No hay nada en ti que gustar, que adorar que amar…_

Kido: esa no es la canción

Amu: ¿y tu como sabes? Acaso escuchas su música… ¡qué importa tu sigue bailando!

_Creí que tu y yo éramos más que amigos, Pero te fuiste con ese otro tío, Me dejaste sola con el heart partido, Y drogada, si, ¡Sabia lollipop!, Ya sabes el que, boy, ¡Hicimos autostop!..._

Natsumi: ¡esto está gracioso!

_No es que te diera igual, La verdad es que lo preferías a el que a mi, Y eso que me opere para estar junto a ti, ¿No iba a ser yo, tu Guay Superstar, Chachistar, Pornostar?, Y al final me dejaste por el..._

Tobitaka: ¡¿Quién rayos hizo esa canción?

_Ya no te quiero aquí, ¡Nos vamos a drogar!, con unas pocas pastis, ¡Sabia a lollipop!, El DJ es el segundo plato, Sin poder hacer pis estuve dos días, Te cas cagar, ¡Sabia a lollipop!, Tu tráeme el látigo, ¡Buena lollipop!, I´m ready for you boy, ¡Se buena lollipop!, Y da me por ahí…_

Anteojos: ¡yo soy el DJ! ¡Soy todo su yo!

Amu: piérdete-dijo golpeándolo y noqueándolo

Shinobu: ¿Por qué cambiaron la música?

Amu: el no cambio la música

Ikuto: fueron a las asistentes…-dijo señalándolas

Natsumi: ¡si fuimos nosotras! ¡Lo hicimos porque queríamos a modelar y ustedes no nos dejaron!

Kido: pero ahora han arruinado el desfile

Ami: te equivocas… más bien ¡fue todo un existo total!

Todos: ¡¿eh?

Ami: el tema del desfile es lo exótico ósea lo diferente y al verlos a ustedes y bailar una parodia ¡les encanto! Y todo el mundo lo vio ¡porque lo trasmitimos en vivo!

Todos (más los chicos que modelaron): O_o ¡Ami! ¡No nos dijiste eso!

Amu: que bueno… y lo de la transmisión era sorpresa, si lo sabían seguramente no hubiesen querido

Ami: ¿chicos quieren hacerlo otra vez, pero esta vez todo Inazuma Japan?

Todos: ¡no primero muertos!

Shinobu: eso se puede arreglar ¿verdad chicas?

Chicas: ¡atrápenlos!-gritaron y fueron detrás de ellos

El desfile fue un éxito gracias y el dinero ganado fue donado a los más necesitados, las chicas obligaron a los chicos a firmar un contrato con Ami, para que cuando los necesitara ellos modelarían para ella. Ahora todo el mundo pensaba que Inazuma Japan eran un montón de travestis.


	27. The Little Giants

Se levantaron temprano, ya que hoy era el día mas importante de sus vidas, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor.

Endo: ¡amigos! ¡Hoy es el gran día! ¡Hoy jugaremos las finales!

Todos: ¡si!

Endo: ¿Kido que pasa? ¿No estas feliz?

Kido: no es eso…

Endo: ¿entonces?

Amu: ayer… recibió una llamada de su padre

Endo: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Amu: pues…

Kido: ¡soy una vergüenza de hijo! ToT

FLASH BACK

Los dos estaban tirados en la cama de Kido hablando sobre el "original" desfile de modas cuando el celular de Kido comenzó a sonar y el contesto. (valkiria: no tengo ni idea como se llama su papá)

Kido: ¿si?

Padre de Kido: ¡hijo mió! ¡¿Es cierto?

Kido: ¿Qué cosa?

Padre de Kido: ¡que eres un travestí!

Kido: O_o ¿viste el desfile?

Padre de Kido: ¡por supuesto! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Kido: no-no espera padre te equivocas…

Padre de Kido: ¡¿Cómo me voy a equivocar? ¡Si vi a mi hijo vestido como una sensual camarera china!

Kido: O/O no es necesario que lo describas así…

Padre de Kido: lo siento ¡pero es lo que vi!

Kido: ¿Quién mas vio el desfile!

Padre de Kido: pocas personas… ¿solo mis socios y todos tus amigos!

Kido: O_o ¡eso no es pocas personas!

Padre de Kido: ¡lose! Esperaba que notaras el sarcasmo ¬¬

Kido: padre… déjame explicarte lo que paso ese día…

Padre de Kido: no hay nada que explicar… lo acepto

Kido: ¿Qué cosa?

Padre de Kido: que seas un travestí… ¡pero no permitiré que uses faldas tan cortas!

Kido: yo prefiero las faldas largas… O_o ¡no! ¡Espera! ¡No quise decir eso!

Padre de Kido: somos una familia reservada… ¡y estoy de acuerdo contigo! cuando las faldas son muy cortas, te agachas… ¡y se te ve todo!-grita (valkiria: chicas ese es un buen consejo)

Kido: O_o ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Padre de Kido: de eso hablaremos después…

Amu: que conversación tan divertida… ¡yo también quiero hablar con tu padre!-grita quitándole el celular

Kido: ¡espera Amu!

Amu: ¡hola! ^^

Padre de Kido: ¿Quién eres tú?

Amu: yo soy la novia de Yuu-chan

Padre de Kido: ¿novia?

Amu: así es… ¿usted vio el desfile de moda?

Padre de Kido: si

Amu: ¿le gusto la ropa de Yuu? ¡Yo misma la escogí!

Padre de Kido: tú fuiste… ¡es una falda muy corta!

Amu: si lose U.U…y todavía que yo le baje y le aumente para que no sea tan corto ^^

Padre de Kido: ¡era más corto!

Kido: O/O ¡era más corto!

Amu: más bien todo el público de chicas exigía que la falda fuera más corta

Padre de Kido: ¡¿todas las mujeres son así de pervertidas?

Amu: si… pero otras son mas ^^-dijo hablando por ella

Kido: ¡Amu! ¡Dame el celular!-grita y se lo quita

Padre de Kido: me alegro que hayas encontrado una chica que te acepta como eres

Kido: ¿Cómo un travesti?

Padre de Kido: bueno ya me tengo que ir… ha casi se me olvida tus amigos dicen que te veías muy bien y sexy… adiós cuídate-dijo y cuelga

Kido: espera padre yo no… colgó…

Amu: tu padre me pareció una persona muy agradable ^^

Kido: tra-travesti…

Amu: ¿Yuu?... oye ¿estás bien?... ¡se te está saliendo el alma!-grita al verlo

El se había quedado de piedra y su alma se le estaba saliendo, mientras que Amu estaba reanimándolo (valkiria: a Kido le pasa igual que a Endo cuando este se atoro por los onigiris mortales de Natsumi, solo que a Kido le pasa eso por ser considerado por su padre un travesti)

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Todos: ah… era solo por eso

Kido: ¡solo por eso! ¡mi padre me considera un travesti!

Amu: relájate… cuando me lo presentes… yo lo aclarare todo

Kido: ¿enserio?

Amu: aunque sería muy divertido ver la expresión de tu padre al presentar a su hijo travesti a todo el mundo

Kido: ¡Amu!

Amu: solo era una broma…

Kido: me han mandado un mensaje al celular-dijo revisando su buzón de entrada

Haruna: ¿quién?

Kido: mi padre…

Sakuma: ¿y qué dice?

Kido: ¡hola! Te he comprado unos vestidos muy lindo de lolita y te escribí en Lolimafia, te quería alegra el día, eso es todo adiós-dijo y todos se comenzaron a reír

Kido: ¡no es gracioso!

Fudo: ¡si lo es! ¡Jajaja!

Shinobu: que lindo, vestidos de lolita ¡yo quiero hacer cosplay!

Mariana: si eso vestidos son muy lindos

Aika: y te escribió en Lolimafia ¡que afortunado eres!

Fubuki: halando de eso ¿Qué es?

Amu: es una asocian de puras lolitas

Endo: ¿y porque mafia?

Amu: nosotras también tenemos una mafia-dijo con asentó de el padrino

Ikuto: ¿no deberían preocuparse por el final?

Haruna: así… el partido se jugara con The Little Giants de Costail

Tobitaka: nunca había escuchado de ellos

Aki: este es su primer torneo, ellos lograron llegar hasta las finales gracias a su entrenador

Amu: todos sus partidos los ganaron con una gran diferencia y solo perdieron una vez

Shinobu: su capitán se llama Rococo Urupa

Kido: Amu ¿lo conoces?

Amu: no, es la primera vez que escucho de el

Endo: ¡chicos lo que importa es que demos lo mejor de nosotros!

Todos: ¡sí!

Endo: ¡hoy nos volveremos los mejores del mundo!... ¿eh? ¿Dónde está Natsumi?

Aki: ella dijo que nos encontraríamos haya

Endo: ¡no perdamos más tiempo! ¡Vamos al partido!

Mariana: ¿Quién conducirá?

Ami: ¡yo!

Todos: O_o ¡no!-gritaron al recordar la última vez que ella condujo

Ami: ¡vamos he mejorado!

Endo: está bien… pero nos demoraremos un rato

Ami: ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

Todos: ¡porque tenemos que escribir nuestros testamentos!

Ikuto: no es para tanto…

Kido: ¡claro como tú no viste tu vida ante tus ojos!

Ami: ¿chicos terminaron?-pregunto y recibió un gran ¡no! Como respuesta

Después de que cada uno escribiera sus testamentos, subieron la Caravana, para ir al Estadio Titanic donde se jugarían las finales, llegaron vivos pero con la cara de haber visto a la muerte de cerca, Natsumi les esperaba en la entrada (valkiria: le ponen unos nombres más raros)

Natsumi: ¿Qué les paso?

Todos: ¡¿pregúntaselo a ella?-gritaron señalando a Amu

Amu: ¿a mí?

Todos: ¡si tú!

Amu: ¡hay! ¡Es que Ami conducía como una anciana!

Mariana: ¡eso no te da derecho a pisar el acelerador!

Ami: ¡si no lo hubiese hecho nunca hubiésemos llegado!

Mariana: ¡llegamos pero con el peor de los traumas!

Kido: ¡basta! ¡Amu! ¿Nunca escuchaste de la frase "Lento pero seguro"?

Amu: no… ¡hay! Entren de una buena vez al estadio

Natsumi: Endo-kun… tengo que decirte algo importante

Endo: ¿Qué cosa?

Natsumi: tu abuelo es el entrenador de The Little Giants

Endo: eh… entonces jugaremos contra el equipo que mi abuelo entreno… ¡genial!

Natsumi: no pensé que lo tomarías tan bien…

Kido: jugaremos con el equipo de Endo Daisuke… esto será interesante

Amu: gracias a la libreta del abuelo de Endo, ellos lograron llegar hasta aquí…

Endo: el equipo de mi abuelo será muy fuerte… ¡pero nosotros también lo somos!

Todos: ¡sí! ¡Ganaremos!

Entraron al estadio, ambos equipos se colocaron en sus posiciones, el arbitro dio la señal parar que iniciara el partido.

Shinobu: ¡ambos equipos están dando pelea!

Aika: oh ya esta anocheciendo… ¡y quedan pocos minutos para que el partido termine!

Shinobu: ¡el equipo que rompa el empate, se convertirá en el mejor del mundo!

Aika: ¡el partido ha terminado, el ganador es… Inazuma Japan ¡ ¡3 a 2!

Al decir esto en el cielo se podía apreciar los fuegos artificiales de muchos colores, los amigos de Inazuma Japan fueron a felicitarlos por haber ganado.

Endo: ¡somos los mejores del mundo!

Roccocco: felicidades… son un equipo muy fuerte…

Endo: ustedes también lo son

Aki: ¡Endo-kun ven para la fotografía!

Endo: me gustaría que nos volvamos a enfrentar

Roccocco: por mi está bien, pero te advierto que nos volveremos mas fuertes

Endo: si nosotros también, bueno ya me tengo que ir…-dijo le da la mano y se va con sus amigos

Amu: Yuu felicidades

Kido: gracias, por fin logramos nuestro sueño… Amu…

El se acerca a Amu, y la da un beso en los labios ella corresponde el beso y en el cielo se ve un fuego artificial en forma de un corazón. Todos los que tenían pareja hacían lo mismo.

Mariana: Amu es digna de ser la novia de Kido…

Tadase: entonces ¿tengo una oportunidad?

Mariana: ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Tadase: si me permitirías ser tu príncipe azul

Mariana: pues yo…

Tadase: eres una chica que lucha por lo que quiero y eso me gusta…

Mariana: ¿en serio?

Tadase: si… ¿me darás una oportunidad?

Mariana: cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre-dijo y ambos se besaron

Amu: vaya es rápida…

Lika: así es el amor ¡viva el amor!

Amu: no arruines el momento

Lika: mala

Amu: pero así me quieren… ¿verdad Yuu?

Kido: si te queremos mucho… y más sino te sale tu aura demoniaca

Amu: si lose ^^ ¡¿qué hacemos aquí? ¡Hay una fiesta para todos nosotros! ¡Hoy es noche de fiesta!

Después de la celebración todos volvieron a Japón y a sus respectivas secundarias. A Shinobu Aika y Mariana al final de la fiesta no se les encontró por ningún lado, así que se fueron sin ellas. Amu e Ikuto y Ami, regresaron a Italia.


	28. ¡La novia de Kido!

Era el día de su Graduación, era el ultimo día que lo pasarían todos juntos la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la mañana, donde sus padres estarían presentes. (valkiria: nosotros hacemos una fiesta)

Endo: ¡estoy muy emocionado!

Aki: claro si hoy es nuestra graduación

Goenji: ¿Qué le pasa a Kido?-pregunto al verlo con una nueve negra sobre el

Haruna: esta triste

Endo: ¿Por qué?

Kido: ¡Amu me dejo! ToT

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Kido: ella regreso a Italia… ni siquiera me dijo adiós ToT

Haruna: hermano estas confundiendo las cosas

Kido: ¡¿y en que me estoy confundiendo?

Haruna: quizás solo quería un "tiempo"

Kido: así después del "tiempo"… ¡terminan contigo!

Endo: eso no es verdad ¿no?

Chicas: ¡es muy cierto!

Fuyupe: la espera es una tortura para ellos ^^

Aki: y viendo a Kido-kun funciona muy bien ^^

Kido: mi primer amor… y me dejo… ToT

Endo: ¡anímate! ¡Hoy es nuestra graduación!

Kido: tienes razón… Amu es pasado… debo enfocarme en el presente

Haruna: ¡muy bien dicho hermano!

Kazemaru: ¡Kido! ¡¿Es cierto Amu te dejo?

Kido: TOT ¡se acabo mi primer amor!

Haruna: gracias y nosotros ya lo habíamos animado ¬¬

Kazemaru: lo siento no lo sabia u.u

Todos: ¡pues ahora sí!

Natsumi: después mataran a Kazemaru… ya es hora de la ceremonia

Entraron al auditorio y se sentaron en sus asientos el profesor los llamo uno por uno para que recibieran sus diplomas, todos se pusieron a llorar (valkiria: hay sé cómo se siente).Terminaron de entregar los diplomas y un profesor subió al estrado.

Profesor: para la ceremonia de Graduación les tenemos una sorpresa

Todos: ¿sorpresa?

Profesor: ¡Hinamori Amu canta La amistad de Laura Pausini!

Amu: esta canción expresa un poco sobre la amistad y digo poco porque la amistad es algo que es difícil de explicar solo con palabras…

Kido: Amu…

Amu: _La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma, Es un sentimiento que no se te va_

Todos: T-T

Amu:_Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente, Como dando un salto en la inmensidad Y no habrá distancia_

Kido: me alegro de haberlos conocido… T-T

Amu:_Porque en cada sitio que estés, Porque en cada sitio que esté, En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré_

Haruna: ustedes son como mis hermanos… ToT

Amu:_No te queda duda, yo te encontraré No estarás ya solo Yo estaré. Continuando el vuelo que. Te lleve con mi corazón. Ya siempre…_

Natsumi: lo admito… los voy a extrañar…

Amu: perdón se les he hecho llorar pero… yo también los voy a extrañar ToT

Profesor: ¡esa fue una canción muy bonita! ¡Aplausos!-grita y todos aplauden

La ceremonia termino y todos se estaban tomando fotos en la cancha. (valkiria: nosotras también nos tomamos fotos pero en el patio). Amu se acerco a ellos y todos corrieron a abrazarla.

Haruna: ¡Amu nos alegra mucho que ayas vuelto!

Kido: Amu ¿regresaste por mí?

Amu: no ya no estoy interesada en ti

Kido: ¡ya sabia! ¡Soy poca cosa para ti! ToT

Amu: es broma… bueno no volví solo por ti sino por todos

Kido: hay que alivio

Una niebla y unas siluetas aparecieron en la cancha, alarmando a los jugadores de Raimon.

Amu: ¡Michael Jackson con la cabeza rapada!

Fudo: ¡soy yo!

Amu: perdón… ¡ah! ¡Detrás de ti los muertos vivientes!

Chicos de Teikoku: ¬¬

Kido: ¡chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sakuma: sabes cualquiera se alegra de vernos ¬¬

Kido: claro que me alegro de verlos

Fudo: ¿Quién no se alegra de verme?

Todos: todo el mundo ¬¬

Kido: ¿y porque no vinieron todos?

Genda: porque nosotros somos los mas pedidos-dijo sonriendo y con un marco de rosas a su alrededor

Chicas: tienes toda la razón-dijeron con corazones en sus ojos

Endo: ¿Quiénes vinieron?

Fudo: yo, Sakuma, Genda y Narukami

Kido: ¿solo cuatro les importa? ToT

Narukami: tenian mejores cosas que hacer

Haruna: hay hermano te haces todo un drama

Fudo: si parece la tipica adolescente

Endo: *o* ¿vinieron a jugar fútbol con nosotros?

Chicos de Teikoku: no

Endo: ¿entonces porque vinieron?

Narukami: para saber algo

Todos: ¿Qué cosa?

Chicos de Teikoku: ¡¿Kido eres un travestí?

Kido: ¡no! -_-*

Genda: ¿entonces?

Kido: es que perdí la Carrera de Resistencia y el castigo era modelar un vestido diseñado por Amu

Narukami: ¿Quién es Amu?

Kido: mi novia

Amu: ¡hola! ^^

Genda: si claro y yo salgo con una modelo ¬¬

Sakuma: si es su novia

Fudo: cuesta creer y mas si es Kido pero es cierto u.u

Kido: gracias amigos ¬¬

Narukami: ¿y esas tres chicas locas que vimos en la televisión?

Amu: Shinobu es prima de mi exnovio, Mariana es mi exrival y Aika es mi amiga

Endo: hablando de ellas no las vimos en el aeropuerto

Aki: cierto ¿Dónde estarán?...

EN LA CASA DE FUBUKI

Fubuki: hoy a nevado mucho… me alegro de haber llegado antes… mejor comienzo a desempacar

El termino de desempacar y fue hacia el patio de su casa e hizo un muñeco de nieve y tamaño de una persona

Fubuki: Shin-chan…te extraño…-dijo colocando un sombrero al muñeco

El muñeco comenzó a moverse, el se dio la vuelta, el muñeco con sus brazos de rama abrazo a Fubuki

Fubuki: ¡ah! ¡Esta poseído! ¡El muñeco de nieve asesino!-grita y se desmaya y el muñeco se quita su cabeza (valkiria: una película de terror antigua ¬¬)

Shinobu: oh quería darle una sorpresa… no matarlo del susto ^^U

Ella lo metió dentro de la casa, lo puso en el sofá y ambos se abrigaron con una manta, ella le dio un beso en la frente, se abrasaron y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

EN LA CASA DE TOBITAKA

Tobitaka: la próxima vez que quieras venir conmigo… dímelo -_-*

Aika: lo siento… pero no fue tan malo

Tobitaka: ¡¿fue tan malo? ¡Me detuvieron en el aeropuerto porque creían que tenía el cadáver de una chica en mi maleta! -_-*

Aika: pero pudo haber sino peor ^^U

Tobitaka: casi se me olvida que ahora ¡estoy en la lista negra del FBI!

Aika: solo quería estar contigo…

Tobitaka: yo también pero esta es la manera correcta… ¿tienes hambre?

Aika: si tu cocinas si

Tobitaka: entonces… ten-dijo dándole un plato de Ranme

Aika: gracias… cocinas muy bien- dijo probando el Ranme y dando le un beso en la mejilla

EN LA CASA DE TADASE

Mariana: sabes me gusta mucho el cuento de Cenicienta

Tadase: si se nota, solo que ella vino en una calabaza y tu en mi maleta ^^*

Mariana: si era muy cómoda y espaciosa ^^

Tadase: claro que había espacio de sobra… ¡si sacaste todas mis cosas!

Mariana: ¿no te alegra que este aquí contigo?

Tadase: ¡por supuesto que me alegra!

Mariana: tienes un bonito jardín de rosas… son muy lindas

Tadase: ni con todas estas rosas juntas se comparan con tu belleza

Mariana: ¿de-de verdad? O/O

Tadase: ten… **Una rosa para una chica muy hermosa**-dijo dándole un rosa (valkiria: esta frase me la escribió mi amiga en mi cuadernito "SULMA HANS"… las extraño mucho T-T)

Mariana: gracias…-dijo sonrojada, porque Tadase se había arrodillado ante ella

DE REGRESO EN RAIMON

Amu: ellas son muy predecibles… ya se donde están ¬¬

Haruna: espero que ellas estén bien

Amu: yo me preocuparía por ellas sino por ellos ¬¬

Kido: recordándome mi padre me dijo que uno de ustedes dijo que me vía "sexy" con ese ¬¬

Genda: así fui yo

Kido: ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Genda: es que ese vestido te marcaba el cuerpo y tu cuerpo pareció el de una chica en pleno desarrollo

Amu: ¡yo también pensaba lo mismo!

Kido: O/O

Genda: nos vamos a llevar muy bien

Amu: ¡si! ^^

Kido: ¡claro se van a llevar muy bien si ambos son unos pervertidos!

Narukami: ¿y yo?

Amu: ¡hay que lindo eres! Y por lo que veo te gusta mucho la música

Narukami: si ¿te gustan las fiestas?

Amu: las adoro y me encanta que en ellas haya música…

Narukami y Amu: electrónica…

Amu: definitivamente nos vamos a llevar muy bien

Narukami: ¡si! ¡Ambos adoramos las fiestas!

Sakuma Kido ¿Por qué estabas triste?

Kido: bueno yo…

Haruna: estaba triste porque pensó que Amu lo había dejado

Amu: ¿pensaste eso?

Kido: si u.u

Amu: yo nunca te dejaría, tu me gustas Yuu-chan-dijo acercándose a el y besándolo en los labios

Así pasaron la tarde todos juntos, jugaron fútbol a la persistencia de Endo y los amigos de Kido, vieron lo feliz que era Kido con Amu, ahora el sonreía mas.

Valkiria: "**SULMA HANS**" significa: **Siempre Unidas Las Mejores Amigas Hasta Alcanzar Nuestros Sueños**, es el nombre de nuestra promoción, nosotras el último día de secundaria también nos pusimos a llorar porque seria el último día que lo pasaríamos juntas. **Pero se que a pesar de eso siempre estaremos unidas porque la amistad es un lazo que nunca se romperá no importa cuanto tiempo pase**, eso me alivia mucho porque tengo fe que nos volveremos a encontrar. **Durante estos cinco años nosotras formamos una familia… una familia hecha de amigos… **^^


	29. ¿Esto es el adios?

+++Pensamientos de Haruna+++

Estaba tirada en mi cama había soñado con el… me lo esperaba después de todo ahora somos novios… hay y de que manera me lo pidió y en ese lugar… no me imaginaba que el fuera tan romántico… ha pero si mi hermano lo supiera, seguramente me mandaría a un convento y a el, le cortaría su "hombría", pero yo no me fijo en esas cosas **no soy una chica pervertida, solo pienso, escucho y hablo en doble sentido**, oh está sonando el celular ¿Quién será?

+++Fin de pensamientos de Haruna+++

Ella estiro su mano hacia su mesita de noche para alcanzar su celular (valkiria: lo que está en negrita es una de mis frases, no recomiendo que la usen)

Haruna: ¿hola?…

Kido: ¡se quien es el!-grito y ella se cayó de la cama

Haruna: O_o ¿lo-lo sa-sabes?

Kido: ¡sí!

Haruna: ¡no iré aun convento! ¡No le cortes su hombría! ToT

Kido: ¿ah? ¿De qué hablas?

Haruna: pues de él ¿de quién estás hablando tu?

Kido: yo de la novela Bella Calamidad reconocí al actor principal

Haruna: ah yo también hablo de eso ^^U ¿Por qué estás viendo novelas? ¬¬ -dijo imaginándose a Kido emocionado por la novela (valkiria: ¡es una de mis novelas favoritas! A mí me gustan las que dan risa)

Kido: pues te estaba llamando y cambie de canal y estaba empezando el maratón ^^

Haruna: ¿y para que me llamaste?

Kido: ¡así! ¡Mi padre quiere que le presente a Amu!

Haruna: no veo el problema…

Kido: ¿en serio? Es Amu y mi padre… imagínatelo ¬¬

Haruna: O_o oh ya vi el problema

Kido: querida hermana necesito de tus consejos de "violinista"… por favor, gracias, bye ^^

Haruna: está bien, ¿bye? ¿Hermano te estás pasando al otro equipo? ¬¬

Kido: no, ¿y de quien me estabas hablando den antes? ¬¬

Haruna: ha-ha de la novela ¡sí! Aparecerá un personaje y su clon malvado

Kido: ¿d verdad? Entonces me voy que ya terminaron los comerciales ^^

Haruna: si hermano ve a ver tu novela, nos vemos-dijo y colgó el celular

Se cambio su pijama y tomo el autobús hacia la casa de Kido, y en la entrada lo esperaba su novelero hermano

Kido: ¡por fin llegas!

Haruna: ¡vives en un lugar residencial es difícil llegar aquí!

Kido: seguramente tomaste el autobús

Haruna: como mi hermano no me mando una limosina ¬¬

Kido: está bien es mi culpa ¬¬… muy bien, mi padre llega en una hora y Amu en hora y media

Haruna: tenemos suficiente tiempo

Kido: ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Haruna: cómo vas a presentar a tu novia con tu padre, significa que la relación se está volviendo seria eso o le vas a decir que va hacer abuelo ^^

Kido: solo la primera ¬¬

Haruna: digo los dos porque así son los adolescentes de hoy

Kido: ya entendí "sabia" hermana

Haruna: ahora como será la primera vez que traigas una chica a tu casa será una acontecimiento histórico ^^

Kido: gracias hermana no sabes cómo me subes el autoestima ¬¬

Haruna: de nada ^^ ¿Quién va a cocinar?

Kido: pues yo

Haruna: ¿sabes cocinar?

Kido: si, he cocinado para Endo y los demás probaron mi comida y me dijeron que cocino muy bien ^^

Haruna: me alegro por ti hermano… así Ikuto-kun me dijo que a Amu-san le gustan mucho los chocolates y mas los blanco

Kido: los blancos son de leches ¿no?

Haruna: si, para la entrada colocaremos una mesa completa de chocolate y una fuente de chocolate blanco

Kido: ¿Por qué?

Haruna: porque quiero gastar tu tarjeta de crédito ^^…así a Amu-san le gustaría esa linda cartera que vi y que convine perfectamente con mis ojos

Kido: ¬¬ primero hay que traer todo eso… ten no gastes mucho-dijo dándoles la tarjeta de crédito

Haruna: precioso… precioso-dijo en la pose del mostrito del Señor de los Anillos

Kido: O_o me preocupas…

Haruna: tuve mi primer momento de locura U.U

Kido: lo peor es que vendrán más

Haruna: eso es obvio… bueno voy a llamar a una dulcería-dijo marcando el celular

Kido: tú has eso y yo comenzare a cocinar

Ya había pasado exactamente una hora, la fuente de chocolate blanco ya estaba lista y la comida ya se estaba cocinando, y justo llega su padre

Padre de Kido: ya llegue… por lo que veo ya tienes todo listo

Kido: si Haruna me ha ayudado un poco

Haruna: ¿un poco? Te ayude mucho con mi buen sentido de la moda y mis consejos de "violinistas"

Kido: ¿buen sentido de la moda? Tu ropa no lo demuestra ¬¬

Haruna: ¡no tengo dinero que esperabas!

Kido: ¡entonces trabaja!

Haruna: ¡me da flojera! ¡¿y tú?

Kido: ¡no trabajo pero soy un hijo ejemplar!

Padre de Kido: me alegro que se llevan también ^^U

Haruna: ¡¿ejemplar? ¡Por el FFI dejaste tus estudios y sacaste malas notas!

Padre de Kido: ¡¿eh? ¡¿De verdad? ¬¬

Kido: O_oU ah… ¡yo abro la puerta debe ser Amu!-grita corriendo hacia la puerta

Padre de Kido: ¡yo también quiero recibir a mi futura nuera!

Kido: ¡Amu bienvenida!

Amu: hola perdón por la tardanza ^^U

Kido: ¿porque estas vestida así?

Amu: es una larga historia ¬¬

Haruna: ¡estas vestida como Sailor Moon! se te ve muy sexy….

Padre de Kido: ¿viniste sola?

Amu: no, con mi hermano y con una amigo… ¡¿qué es eso?

Kido: ¿eso? Es la fuente de chocolate blanco

Amu: OWO fu-fuente de cho-chocolate bla-blanco…. ¡sí!-grita entrado a la cas

Haruna: ves sabia que le gustaría ^^

Ami: ¡ya llegamos!

Padre de Kido: ¿Quién eres?

Ami: yo soy la hermana mayor de Amu

Haruna: ¡ah! ¡Estas vestida con la ropa de porrista de Lucky Star!

Ami: lindo ¿no?... bueno voy junto a mi hermanita… ya está viniendo Ikuto

Padre de Kido: ¿Quién es Ikuto?

Kido: un amigo de Amu y mi rival ¬¬

Haruna: el chico más sexy que he visto ^/^

Padre de Kido: ¿su cabello es azul y también es una travesti?

Ikuto: ha llegado el más pedido por todas… el que creo fantasías pervertidas entre chicos y chicas, el chico más deseado del mundo según la revista Play Boy… ¡yo!

Kido: todo eso ya lo sabemos, gracias por recordárnoslo ¬¬*

Ikuto: de nada ^^

Haruna: ¡kya! ¡Ikuto-kun con disfraz de Maid! *O*

Padre de Kido: O_o

Kido: ¿Por qué estas vestido así y porque no dé mayordomo'

Ikuto: por alguna razón mis fans me prefieren así .O

Haruna: oh si ¡esto va a Facebook!-grita tomándole un montón de fotos

Padre e hijo: ¬¬

Ikuto: ¿y Amu?

Kido: entro corriendo cuando vio la fuente de chocolate blanco

Ikuto: O_o ¿fuente de chocolate blanco? Amu se vuelve loca con eso

Haruna: ¿loca? Pero tú me dijiste…

Ikuto: aquella vez me emborrachaste y me hiciste un montón de preguntas y termine en tu cuarto

Kido: O_o ¡¿Qué?

Haruna: ¡no paso nada malo!

Ikuto: si ha nada malo te refieres a que me ates a tu cama y que me pongas rosas a mi alrededor si no pasa "nada malo" ¬¬ -dijo (valkiria: imagínenselo pero en su cama… ¡hay me desangro!)

Haruna: ¡hay que detener a la loca digo a Amu-san!

Kido: luego me dirás porque ataste a Ikuto a tu cama ¬¬

Los cuatro entraron y se encontraron una loca Amu metida en la fuente de chocolate y a Ami intentando sacarla (valkiria: meterme en una fuente de chocolate es una mis locos sueños XD)

Todos: O_o

Amu: ¡nada en chocolate!

Ami: ¡sal de ahí!

Padre de Kido: tu novia es… realmente "única"

Kido: si lo es… ¡Amu sal de ahí ahora!

Amu: yo saldré… pero si tu me sacas

Kido: está bien-dijo dándole la mano para que saliera y Amu lo jala dentro de la fuente

Todos: O_oU

Haruna: ¡hay! Ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ami: yo soy la hermana mayor… ¡Amu! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo y ayuda a mi cuñado a salir!

Amu: ¡señor si señor!-grito con el saludo militar, salió y ayudo a Kido a salir

Ami: Amu ¿Por qué te volverás loca por el chocolate?

Amu: de la misma manera, por la que tu t e vuelves loca por los disfraces ¬¬

Padre de Kido: por fin tengo el agrado de conocer a la novia de mi hijo

Amu: es un placer conocerlo y perdón por la escena, y perdón por ensuciar a su hijo U.U

Ami: ¡yo me encargo de eso!-grito y saco un mantel que cubrió a Kido y Amu, lo jalo y ambos aparecieron con ropa limpia

Haruna: ¡magia!

Ami: ¡soy porrista y maga!

Ikuto: huele a quemado

Kido: ¿eh? O_o ¡la comida!-grita, se va corriendo así la cocina y regresa triste

Amu: ¿Qué paso?

Kido: se quemo T.T

Amu: no te preocupes que lo se cocinar

Ikuto y Ami: A-Amu… cocinar O_o

Padre de Kido: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cocina mal?

Ami: no es eso es que Amu tiene una manera algo extraña para cocinar-dijo y fueron a ver como Amu cocina

Haruna: O_o Amu-san parece El Aro…

Amu: ya termine… ¿eh? ¿Porque?

Haruna: ¡porque parece como si estuvieras matando a alguien!

Amu: hay pero eso no da miedo ¿verdad Yuu-chan?... ¡ahora vamos a comer!

Kido: por supuesto que no ^^U… si vamos a comer…-dijo, se sentaron en la mesa y terminaron de comer

Padre de Kido: hijo, me alegro que hayas encontrado a una chica que te quiera… además pensé que nunca traerías una chica a la casa…

Haruna: ¡vez realmente te sorprende!

Padre de Kido: les deseo mucha felicidad…

Kido y Amu: gracias…

Amu: pero regresare a Italia

Padre de Kido: ¡sabía que era demasiado para ser cierto!

Haruna: ¡si qué clase de chica le gustaría mi hermano!-gritaron y Kido les miraba ¬¬

Amu: pero **a pesar de la distancia nuestros sentimientos no cambiaron **

Kido: Amu tiene razón- dijo y se besaron

Padre de Kido: ¡una foto! Sino nadie me creerá que mi hijo tiene novia

Así transcurrió el día Kido, su padre y Haruna fueron a despedirse al aeropuerto, se abrazaron y se dijeron adiós, pero ellos sabían que no era un adiós porque **sus lazos y sus sentimientos los mantendrían juntos.**


	30. Nuestra fecha especial

Habían pasado exactamente dos años desde que Amu regreso a Italia, pero como ambos dijeron que la distancia no era un problema, se hablan por teléfono y también por cartas. Amu estaba en su habitación escribiendo su próxima carta para Kido, cuando suena el timbre (valkiria: ¿cartas? no estamos en el virreinato ¬¬)

Amu: oh ¿Quién podrá ser?-se pregunto a sí misma, bajando por las y abrió la puerta

Kido: ¡sorpresa! ^^

Amu: ¡Yuu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kido: sabes cualquiera gritaría ¡me alegra verte! ¬¬

Amu: jejeje lo siento ^^U

Kido: no importa ¿puedo pasar?

Amu: no que va te quedas aquí afuera parado ¬¬

Kido: mala… T-T

Amu: hay es sarcasmo, pasa-dijo y ambos entraron a la sal

Kido: valla tu apartamento es grande, solo para tres personas

Amu: ah… somos tres… con Ikuto

Kido: O_o ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Viven juntos? ¡Yo soy tu novio, ni siquiera vivo contigo!

Amu: primero: ¡no me grites! Y segundo: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Kido: lo siento… pues tu sabes "cosas malas" O/O

Amu: quien le hace "cosas malas" a quien ¬¬

Kido: el a ustedes

Amu: ¿seguro que no es al revés?... bueno nosotras no sino otras chicas

Kido: ¡vez! ¡Eso pasa por tomarse fotos para Play Boy! ¬/¬

Amu: si… es una bendición para todas-dijo viendo las fotos de Ikuto

Kido: pero una desgracia para los hombres ¬¬ -dijo quitándoles la revista y lanzándola por la ventana

Amu: oye, estaba disfrutando digo viendo ^^U

Kido: así esas chicas están peleando a muerte solo para "ver"-dijo señalando a un grupo de chica (valkiria: ¡yo y mis amigas estamos ahí! XD )

Amu: bueno cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué viniste?

Kido: por nuestra fecha especial ^^

Amu: ¿fecha? ¿Qué fecha?

Kido: O_o ¡¿no te acuerdas?

Amu: ¡no! ¡Porque ni siquiera se de lo que me estás hablando!

Kido: O_o sabes usualmente las chicas son las que recuerdan esta fecha especial ¬¬

Amu: pues yo no soy como todas las chicas… ya enserio ¿de qué fecha espacial hablas? ^^

Kido: eh… la fecha especial que obviamente deberías recordar es el día en que nos volvimos novios

Amu: ¡haya! ¿Por qué no dijiste eso primero?... como olvidar la fecha que es importante para la historia, donde nadie ni siquiera tu papá se hubiese imaginado que TU tendrías novia, y que te declararías enfrente de todo y que ganarías el apodo del "chico tomate" ^^

Kido: gracias por esa "hermosas" palabras, que me hacen quedar mal y hacer de esta fecha tan especial ¬¬

Amu: de nada ¿y cómo lo vamos a celebrar?

Kido: iremos a un restaurante y luego veremos cómo pasamos el día

Amu: ¡entonces vamos!

Se dirigieron hacia el restaurante, se perdieron durante dos horas y por fin llegaron, entraron y el mozo les dio la carta para que pudieran pedir la comida

Kido: no puedo creer que nos perdiéramos ^^U

Amu: eso pasa por dejarte ser el guía ¬¬

Kido: lo siento, la próxima tu serás la guía

Amu: si será lo mejor, ¿puedes leer la carta?

Kido: ¡por supuesto! Creíste que vendría a Italia sin saber italiano ¬¬

Amu: ¿Quién te enseño?

Kido: aunque te cueste creerlo fue Fudo

Amu: eso si sorprende, parase que alguien esta ablandando su corazón

Kido: ¿me pregunto quién será?

Amu: es mejor que no lo sepas… ya que sabes entonces ordena por los dos

Ella llamo al mozo para que Kido pudiese ordenar (valkiria: desde aquí supuestamente están hablando italiano, es que me da flojera traducir U.U )

Mozo: buenas tardes…

Kido: buenas tardes ¡hola! Yo soy Yuuto Kido y ella es Amu Hinamori

Mozo: mucho gusto en conocerlo…

Kido: ¡ayúdeme! ¡Me ha secuestrado y me ha violado! ¡Ahora espera un hijo de ella!

Mozo: O_o ¡¿Qué?

Amu: O_O ¡¿eh? ¡No es cierto lo juro!

Kido: ¡por favor llame a la policía!

Amu: ¡no hables Yuu!

Mozo: ¡se tendrá que hacer cargo de esa criatura!

Amu: ¡pero si es un chico!

Mozo: ¡llamen a la policía raido!-grita y entraron dos policías que sujetaron a Amu

Amu: ¡suéltenme! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Diles Yuu!

Kido: ¡pónganla en la silla eléctrica!

Amu: O_o ¡esta me la pagas Fudo!

Después de que Amu casi muere en la silla eléctrica, explicar todo a los policías y maldecir un montón de vez a Fudo, salieron de la comisaria y compraron algunos dulces para ir comiéndolos en el camino (valkiria: aquí ya dejan de hablar italiano)

Kido: perdón U.U

Amu: no es tu culpa que Fudo sea un %&$#

Kido: pero a pesar de saber que Fudo es un %&$# confié en el ToT

Amu: no importa ya paso… ¡yace! Conozco un lugar muy romántico

Kido: ¿de verdad?

Amu: ¡sí! ¡Vamos!-grita jalándolo

Llegaron a un túnel oscuro que estaba en medio de dos calles y un viejo estaba sentado en una silla en la entrada

Kido: parece sacando de una película de terror -.-U

Amu: si, pero como dicen **Dentro de la más profunda oscuridad hay un hermoso resplandor**

Kido: eso sonó muy bonito y profundo…

Amu: gracias es que así soy ^^

Kido: si que eres modesta ¬¬

Amu: mejor entremos… disculpe señor ¿podemos pasar?

Viejo misterioso: claro, este es un lugar un especial para las parejas…

Amu: gracias

Viejo misterioso: ustedes cambiaran y hasta que no aclaren sus pensamientos no volverán a la normalidad

Amu: ¿ah? ¿No entendí?

Kido: vamos hay que entrar-dijo tomándola de la mano y entrando al túnel

Amu: está muy oscuro…

Kido: ¿Qué te asusta?

Amu: por supuesto que no, bueno… un poquito ¬/¬

Kido: no tienes porque asustarte no soltare tu mano…

Amu: gracias… ^/^ ¡tengo una idea! Porque no cuando termine el túnel cerramos los ojos y nos besamos

Kido: es un romántico, está bien ^/^

Se acercaban al final del túnel, cuando cruzaron el túnel se besaron y luego abrieron sus ojos y se quedaron fascinados por el hermoso jardín de rosas y se abrazaron.

Amu: Yuu-chan, estas muy pachoncito

Kido: ¿así?-dijo y ambos se separaron y se vieron (valkiria: pachoncito es igual que suavecito)

Amu y Kido: O_o ¡¿ah?

Kido: ¡eres un chico!

Amu: ¡y tu una chica!

Kido: ¡¿y cómo rayo paso esto?

Amu: ¡y a mí que me preguntas!

Kido: ¡el viejo de la entrada!-grita y ambos cruzaron el túnel corriendo como locos

Amu: no está… ¡se fue!

Kido: ¡sabía que no debimos confiar en el!

Amu: ¡por algo está escrito ahí viejo misterioso!... ahora ¿Qué aremos?

Kido: ¡tengo una idea! Cambiamos cuando cruzamos…

Amu: si cruzamos otra vez… ¡volveremos a la normalidad!

Cruzaron el túnel no funciono, frustrados cruzaron el túnel tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta.

Amu: ¡tu idea no sirvió para nada!

Kido: ¡por lo menos tuve una!... ¿eh? Está comenzando a llover…

Amu: qué bueno que traje un paraguas-dijo abriéndolo

Kido: ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Amu: *o* ¡magia!

Kido: eso ya no me sorprende ¬¬

Amu: ven a mi lado sino te mojaras

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un parque y se refugiaron debajo del techo de una casa que estaba cerca del parque, el cielo se había nublado por la lluvia

Kido: ¿Por qué siempre nos pasa cosas raras?

Amu: **Porque la vida es un misterio, nadie sabe lo que pasara, pero eso es lo que la hace interesante**

Kido: en algo tienes razón…

Amu: sabes como una chica eres muy lindo, si yo hubiese nacido como un chico no hubiese dudado en hacerte mi novia, el mismo momento en el que te hubiese conocido

Kido: O_o ¿gracias?

Amu: lo hubiese hecho al toque porque como eres muy linda, todos hubiesen querido estar contigo ^^además los tienes más grandes que yo ¬¬

Kido: O/O por-por favor no digas eso…

Amu: ¡pero si es cierto! ¡Eres muy pachoncito!-grita abrazándolo

Kido: ¡no hagas eso! O/O

Amu: está bien… lo siento es que eres tan pachoncito ^^U

Kido: oye ¿y tú hermana?

Amu: ella fue a modelar a una pasarela en Perú ¡Perú está de moda! ^^

Kido: me alegro por ella… ¿e Ikuto? ¬¬

Amu: fue a una sesión de fotos, regresa hoy en la noche ^^

Kido: el viejo misterioso dijo: hasta que no aclaren sus pensamientos no volverán a la normalidad

Amu: si… yo los tengo aclarados mis pensamientos ¿y tú? ¬¬

Kido: pues viendo que para poder volver a la normalidad hay que aclaran mis pensamientos, si acabo de aclararlos… no ha paso nada ¬¬

Amu: oh sigue lloviendo… Yuu dame tu mano-dijo, el se la dio y ella lo jalo hacia el parque

Kido: ¡Amu! ¡Nos estamos mojando!

Amu: ¡qué importa! ¡Hoy es un día para divertirnos!

La lluvia seguía, y ambos jugaban en la lluvia hasta que se miraron frente a frente y se besaron en la lluvia entonces la lluvia paro, el cielo se despejo y apareció un arcoíris

Kido: ¡volvimos a la normalidad!

Amu: ¡si viva! ¡Ahora solo hay que secarnos con el sol!-grito, pasaron unas horas y se secaron (valkiria: que lindo besarse en la lluvia *3* )

Kido: Amu vamos a un lugar donde podamos ver la puesta del sol

Amu: ¡sí! ¡La puesta del sol!-grito tomándolo de la mano, fueron hacia un mirador y para llegar ahí tenían que cruzar un puente

Kido: espera Amu… cuando dije que aclare mis pensamientos tome una decisión-dijo soltándole la mano

Amu: ¿Qué decisión?

Kido: lo siento… pero… termino contigo…

Amu: O_o ¿Qué?

Kido: si lo nuestro no va a funcionar… gracias por esos buenos momentos que pasamos-dijo yéndose

Amu: tu… tu… ¡maldito desgraciado!-grita saltando y dándole una patada a Kido por la espalda

Kido: ¡eso dolió!-grito desde el piso

Amu: ¡no que querías que nunca me fuera de tu lado! ¡y ahora terminas conmigo!

Kido: no eres tu soy yo…-dijo poniéndose de pie

Amu: ¡esa es la clásica! ¡Además yo termino contigo! ¡No tú conmigo!-grita y le mete un puñete en la cara y lo vuelve a tirar al pisa (valkiria: el puñete duele más que una cachetada, chicas tomen nota)

Kido: Amu…

Amu: ¡no te quiero volver a ver jamos en mi vida!-grita y se va corriendo

Ella corrió lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a su apartamento, entro a su cuarto y se tiro en si cama y se puso a llorar

Amu: ¡¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¡No debo llorar! Pero…

Ikuto: ¡ya regrese!-grito entrando al apartamento

Amu: ¡no quiero hablar con nadie!-grito desde su cuarto y el por curiosidad fue a su cuarto

Ikuto: hola… ¿Qué pasa?

Amu: ¡el estúpido de Yuu termino conmigo!

Ikuto: sabía que llegaría el día que ese niño se drogara, solo alguien que este dragado terminaría contigo

Amu: jajaja

Ikuto: te hice reír… ^^

Amu: gracias… ^/^

Ikuto: Amu tú no eres así, eres una chica muy fuerte… además **Si te caes, te levantas**…

Amu: tienes razón gracias por animarme…^^ -dijo sonriendo

Ikuto: me gusta tu sonrisa… te vez muy linda cuando sonríes

Amu: ha sido un día muy lago… mejor me duermo…

Ikuto: dulces sueños… -dijo dándole un beso en la frente, arropándola y apagando la luz

EN EL AEROPUERTO

Kido: perdón por la tardanza

Mariana: veo Amu reacciono mejor de lo que imaginábamos-dijo viendo el moretón y la venda en su cabeza

Kido: dolió mucho… ¬¬

Mariana: pero tu decidiste eso ¿recuerdas?

Kido: si, es por su bien y por el otro asunto

Mariana: ya tengo todo lo que necesitamos… para ese asunto…

Kido: muy bien, oye ¿y Tadase?

Mariana: el ya es historia ^^

Kido: vamos, que el vuelo ya va a salir ¿me ayudaras?

Mariana: claro, estaré a tu lado hasta que te encargues de ese asunto-dijo y ambos subieron al avión

Así sus camino se separaron, pero ellos formaron un lazo irrompible, que haría que algún día se volvieran a cruzar (valkiria: este es el final… ¡de la primera temporada!, hare tres ovas y luego ¡la segunda temporada!)


End file.
